


Como Una Fotografía

by pocketsundere



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, La ganga de Rin + Haru y Kisumi: genialidad máxima :D, M/M, y Rin quiere ser un profesor de Inglés porque ???? porqué no mijo D;
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsundere/pseuds/pocketsundere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka Nanase solo amaba las fotografías, el agua y cualquier cosa que no se fuera a desvanecer tan fácilmente, y después cierto pelirrojo llega a su vida y cambia todo, sea para peor o mejor.</p><p>Ratings van a subir,muchachos (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primeras Impresiones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un encuentro que Haru nunca podra olvidar y una conversacion con su nemesis de cabello naranjo.

A Haru no le agradó para nada el muchacho de pelo fuxia y dientes tal vez demasiado afilados como para llamarlo "Humano". Haru había pasado por la piscina pública justo a una calle de su universidad y había un sujeto que lo molestaba. Mucho. No quiere ir en muchos detalles, pero lo que paso fue esto:  
Haru estaba nadando en la linea más alejada de cualquier clase de ser vivo (lo hizo a propósito, obviamente) y eso que en el lugar no había mucha gente, de hecho, era solo él, unos dos tipos, y ese sujeto.  
Ese sujeto que tal vez o tal vez no Haru haya encontrado muy irritantemente atractivo.  
A Haru le gustaba la calma y mientras que conversar con gente no es un problema en lo absoluto, el siempre prefiere no hacerlo. Y su plan de nadar en profunda tranquilidad había sido un exito hasta que sintió algo. Una chispa se prendia a su lado izquierdo mientras pataleaba despacio, una chispa que lo hizo ir más rapido.  
Alguien fue tan imbecil de irse a la linea que estaba al lado suyo, cuando literalmente habían cinco lineas desocupadas. Y no era solo eso, alguien se atrevió a echarle una carrera y no le dio siquiera una ventaja con la cual comenzar.

Haru odiaba competir, usualmente nadaba para sentir el agua y estar solo con sus pensamientos. Pero el chico al lado suyo le hizo sentir algo. Este chico era rapido y feroz. Él nadaba con pasion, determinado y hambriento por victoria. Él era un tiburon persiguiendo a su presa.  
Y como era de esperarse, no fue suficiente.  
Hay una cosa que nadie entendía acerca de Haru, y es el hecho de que parecía un debilucho obsesionado con la caballa que tiene una clase de fetiche por el agua. Lo mencionado anteriormente era la mejor descripción que se puede hacer de él, pero aun asi, en el agua, Haru es un Dios. Puede que ese titulo era ridiculamente exagerado que hasta ni él mismo se lo podía creer.  
Solo sabía una cosa: Él es muy bueno nadando, y el agua lo acepta como un viejo amigo.  
Después de haber terminado las dos vueltas, Haru tocó la humeda pared de la piscina. Con su rostro ya en la superficie. Su respiración agitada con adrenalina y ...¿...?  
Haru no logra reconocer lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, el no se había sentido así desde hace mucho tiempo. O tal vez nunca. Tampoco sabe describir como se siente cuando se saca los lentes para nadar y gorra de goma, justo al mirar a su contrincante, quien ya tenía sus ojos en él. Haruka notó algo.

Una sonrisa a través de su cara.

El chico perdió y estaba sonriendo de par en par, como sí hubiera recibido el premio al idiota del año.

"Que-" Haru empezó pero fue ciertamente interrumpido.

"¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Eres muy rápido!" El muchacho respondió a una pregunta que el nadador prodigio ni pudo decir.  
El contacto visual podría simplemente evaporar todo el agua en la piscina, al menos eso le dio algo de tiempo para captar la esencia de su rival; Una voz pura, filtrandose con entusiasmo. Sus ojos carmesi vivos como un fuego que quemaria millones de bosques y completamente cautivantes. Su piel brillaba por el agua como magia.  
Este sujeto lo estába haciendo enojar.

"¿Que crees que haces?" Haru logró preguntar, finalmente.

"¿Heh? Era una carrera."

"¡Yo no hago carreras!"

No tenía tiempo para personas que fingen estar interesadas solo para que después se vayan.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿No eres nadador profesional? Pero...sí eres tan rapido" La cara del muchacho tenía pintada pura confusión, pero al menos estaba manejando la situación decentemente.  
La mayoría de las personas en la vida de Haru se marchan sin siquiera escabar su piel, incluso sus propios padres.

"..."  
Mientras seguía contemplando al chico con cara de tiburon manso, su cara parecía más inexpresiva que lo habitual. El chico lo miraba como si tuviera algo más que decir. Dos ojos expectantes lo clavaron severamente.  
Y el silencio no se iba. Era tan incómodo pero Haru no era la clase de persona que lo rompería. Así que simplemente se quedo ahí, completamente inmovil como los dos chicos. Impaciente por algo más

Muy bien, ahora la cara de Haru no contenía solo una mirada sin expresión aparente, ahora se notaba algo irritada.

"..."

". . ."

Y ahora muy, muy irritada.

"..."

"...Así que, ¿Cual-"

"Tch"

Haru salió de su linea rápidamente, empapado en agua. Tomó una toalla del estante de toallas y caminó en dirección a los vestidores, dejando al muchacho solo y alzando su voz.  
"¡Oi! ¡Tú!" Es lo unico que Haru logró escuchar, y el resto era nada más que un eco.

Y ese fue el final de todo. Jamas lo volvería a ver.  
...  
O, bueno, eso es lo que Haru creyó. Cuando abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, jamás en la vida se hubiera imaginado quien estaría detras de ella. Jesucristo Super Estrella regalando trajes de baño gratis o al alabado Dios Saba. Pero jamás esto.  
"Hola, 276 ¿Cierto? Soy tu nuevo compañero de-"

Era él.

"Cuar-"

El Dios saba tendría más sentido que esto.

"...to"

¿Era una broma? Tiene que serlo, Haru le ruega a los dioses del más haya que así fuera.  
Solo se dedicó a contemplarlo, como sí hubiera una parte de él al la cual tenía que recordar, eso no tiene sentido en absoluto ya que no hay una parte perdida ni una parte olvidada.  
"...Hola..."

"..."

"Eres tú...el de la piscina"

El chico estaba claramente sorprendido (definitivamente no era una broma, malditos sean los dioses) pero no parecía tan horrorizado como su nuevo compañero de cuarto. Pero como Haru no era del tipo que resaltaba en nada, ni menos en su cara. El chico no lo notó y simplemente entró sin dar ni otra palabra. Dejó su excesivamente enorme mochila en el suelo y empezó a ojear el lugar.  
"No puedo creer que eres tú, es un poco raro ¿No?"  
El chico se rió con una risa que se podría confundir con la de un angel, sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando llevó una mano a su nuca. "Éste lugar está de mola."  
Haru aun seguía sin procesar lo que estaba pasando, de todas las personas en el mundo tenía que tocarle este sujeto. Es como si el destino le estuviera pegando a patadas con tacones extra largos. O tal vez porque este tipo no se veía tan mal después de todo, aun así Haru trataba de buscar algun defecto que lo delatara y lo hiciera parecer como un tarado. Pero hasta el momento todo lo que obtuvo fue que parecía joven y su pelo estaba un poco desordenado. Estaba gritando que le tomará una fotografía con su Polaroid.

"...Me dejaste hablando solo y me hiciste ver como un idiota" el tipo dijo de repente.

Haru plantó sus ojos en él, la expresión tan blanca como se le fue posible. Se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

"Me estabas Irritando. Y no necesitas mi ayuda para verte como un idiota, eso lo haces tú solo."

Normalmente, Haru tendría un ojo morado y una expulsión preventiva a este punto. Esto era más de lo que podía comprender, también el sujeto, quien ahora lo miraba como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado.  
El chico le dio una risa nerviosa antes de meter las manos en su abrigo negro.

"Hehe...Disculpa, me dejé llevar. Pero ahora tratare de no arruinarte la vida si no haces mucho ruido."

"..."

"Muy bien. Ese es un buen comienzo."

Él siguio inspeccionando la angosta habitación que de alguna manera llegaba a ser lo bastante grande para no tropesarse con cosas. Se acercó a la litera de camas y estuvo a punto de-

"No toques eso." Haru se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando las palabras salieron de su boca.

"Oh...eh, lo lamento..."

"Puedo sacarlas si te incomodan."

Se refería al hilo de fotos colgadas en los tubos por debajo de la cama de arriba. Parques, ríos, playas. Trozos de su vida pegados a algo que algun día terminaría igual que ellos.

"No, está bien. Me gusta como se ve, se nota que trabajaste duro en esto." El chico suspiró y se sacó la gorra. "Soy Rin Matsuoka."

El tipo (Rin, aparentemente) levantó sus cejas y lo contempló por un tiempo. Haru solo le dio una mirada floja, apoyandose en contra de su escritorio. Pero no dijo ni una palabra.

"..."

"Sabes, ahora es el momento donde me dices tu nombre."

Haru miró a un lado después de darse cuenta que el contacto visual entre dos extraños no puede durar tanto."Sabes mi nombre. Está escrito en el papel de inscripción de cuartos."  
"Wow." Rin tiró un silvido, algo impresionado.

"..."

"Que listo eres." Se tomó una pausa para sacar un papel de su bolsillo, estaba un poco arrugado pero era legible por la cara del muchacho, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y un pequeño jadeo saliendo de sus labios. "Haruka Nanase."

Rin tomó su mochila y la tiró por encima de su cama, sacandose su chaqueta para revelar una polera gris y un sweater color rojo. Resultaba que a demás de tener la cara de un modelo de Victoria's Secret, tambien tenía estilo. Genial. Esto no estaba favoreciendo a Haru en lo absoluto.  
"¿Estudias Fotografía?" Descuidadamente se sentó en la cama de Haru.  
"...Sí"  
"Tus fotos...están muy buenas"  
"G-gracias."  
Haru nunca tartamudeaba. Rin lo tomó completamente por desprevenido ¿A donde estaba el cretino que Haru creó en su mente? Ahora era un chico amable y coqueto con facciones de un Dios griego, y dientes afilados. Haru no estaba descepcionado, sino sorprendido. Las primeras impresiones que tenía de la gente siempre lo ayudaban a alejarse de ellas, incluso si estas eran erroneas. En éste caso era completamente diferente, Rin era alguien diferente.  
Tal vez las primeras impresiones no se quedan contigo por más tiempo en todo los casos. Tal vez era algo tonto para empezar. Porque Haru no veía nada más que a alguien que era ridículamente atractivo.  
Rin se paró y se puso al frente de él, a menos de un metro de distancia.  
"Debo decir" Se aclaro la garganta. "Cuando leí tu nombre estaba seguro de que eras una chica o que me habían confundido de lugar. Dios, con ese nombre tuyo."  
Oh.  
"Podría decir lo mismo de ti" Haru se cruzó de brazos.  
¿Oh?  
"Touché" Rin dio una risita y una sonrisa impertinente.

"Vaya ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Me he ganado la lotería"

"¿Uh?"

"Te veré luego, Nanase." Rin tomó su abrigo nuevamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

Y ya no estaba.  
...  
Joder  
***  
"Oye, Nanase" escuchó una voz irritante por detras de él y estaba seguro de que le pertenecía a un Kisumi Shigino, que en vez de prestar atencion en clases, le hablaba a Haru (o más bien lo molestaba) cada vez que se le daba la oportunidad.  
Ahora estaba en clase de Inglés, lo cual no tenía ningun sentido ya que él estudiaba Fotografía y Artes Visuales. ¿Porqué tenía que aprender Ingles? Bueno su consejero educacional le dijo que era "una oportunidad para abrir más ventanas hacia tu futuro". Haru no quería ventanas, Haru quería fotos.  
Siguio pretendiendo que no oía los 'psst' de Kisumi al igual que pretendia entender como se conjugaban los verbos en inglés. Eran las 1:30 de la tarde, solo le faltaba 15 minutos para poder almorzar. No quería admitirlo, pero preferiría hablar con Kisumi antes que entender como se ocupaba el Do y Does. Giró su cabeza solo un poco, lo cual sorprendió al chico de pelo naranjo.

"...Oye"

"¿Que quieres?"

Kisumi pestañeo y se acercó al asiento de Haru. "Tu compañero de cuarto es Matsuoka, ¿Cierto?"

Oh. Rin.

Había pasado menos de una semana y Haru lo consideraría el mejor compañero de cuarto de la historia. Había algunas cosas que podrían molestarle, como a veces Rin roncaba demasiado fuerte o se despertaba en el medio de la noche sin ninguna razon aparente, lo cual sonaba muy sospechoso. Lo que si le molestaba (pero no en serio) era la forma en que Rin podía llegar a ser un descarado, era una fina linea entre molestarlo o coquetear excesivamente con él. Haru no pretendía decirle que no le desagradaba la idea, aunque siempre pondría una cara malhumorada para taparlo.

"Eso no te incumbe." Él respondió en un respiro

"No." Se echó a reir en murmuros "Lo digo porque lo conozco".

Haru se dio vuelta completamente esta vez, sin importarle que la profesora lo viera.

"¿...Que?"

"Si. Desde pequeños. Íbamos a la misma escuela primaria"

"..."

"¿Como es él? No parece haber cambiado mucho, pero quiero estar seguro" Kisumi se tocó la barbilla.

Había un monton de cosas que el podria decir de Rin Matsuoka, pero ninguna de esas cosas las diría en voz alta.

"Él no es nada" él se volvió a su asiento y empezó a jugar con su lapiz, moviendolo entre su dedo indice contra el papel de su cuaderno.  
"Eso es definitivamente algo. Viniendo de ti" Kisumi dijo subiendo un poco la voz, y no estaba exactamente equivocado.  
Los últimos cinco minutos de clase se las paso dibujando animales marinos. Había mucha bulla y estupidez acumulada en la sala, pero ésta desapareció instantáneamente cuándo alguien muy familiar entró por la puerta. Con unos papeles en su mano y un bolso de cuero, Rin se acercó a su profesora de Ingles.  
Nadie notó su presencia además de Haru, quien levantó su cara y le prestó atencion más de que lo había hecho en toda la clase y Kisumi, quién era un verdadero idiota y gritó:  
"¡Oi, Matsuoka!"  
Haru quería golpearlo con el objeto más fuerte que estuviera a la mano. Y también lo hacía pensar que tal vez debería cambiarse de universidad.  
Rin se volteó buscando la voz que había llamado su nombre, cuando encontró a Kisumi moviendo su brazo, él rodeo los ojos (entendía muy bien como se sentía Haru, entonces) pero despues sonrió y elevó un poco su mano. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se encontraron con unos azules. Él asintió con su cabeza y dio una fresca sonrisa para un lado antes de dirigir su atención a la profesora, quien le estaba hablando mientras tenía su mirada pérdida en el chico del pelo negro.  
Cambiarse de Universidad ya no estaba ni en sus más remotos planes.  
El timbre sonó y el empacó su cuaderno y multiples libros en su cartera, sintió a Kisumi correr a su lado solo por un segundo, a la velocidad de la luz. Vio como él ponia su brazo alrededor de Rin, quien parecía más bien irritado por el hecho de que no había terminado de hablar con la Profesora Amakata y ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí, por cierto?  
Se quedó inmóvil al ver a Rin incarse por el lado del escritorio, apoyandose en este con sus brazos cruzados. Parecía muy comprometido en la charla, porque sus cejas estaban levemente fruncidas y su boca solo se abría un poco.  
Haru cerró su cartera y bajo por las escaleras de asientos. La sala estaba vacía, Kisumi se había despedido hace unos segundos atrás antes de irse corriendo. Ahora Haru se dirigía a la salida, tratando de ignorar al chico de pelo Carmesí.

Pero era de esperarse que la vida no lo tratara tan facil.

"Oi, Nanase" él escuchó y instintivamente se dio vuelta, dando una expresión blanca como la nieve.

"¡No me ignores!" Él dijo con su cabeza ocupada leyendo papeles, pero después se enderezó y tomó su bolso, despidiéndose de la profesora antes de brindarle toda su atencion a Haru. "Esperame."

Haru asintió levemente, aunque estaba profundamente confundido. Observó como se metía su bolso entre su playera suelta y pantalones ajustados. Cuándo le dio la señal para que se fueran, él se despidio de la profesora y siguio a Rin sin tener una razon para hacerlo.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Haru preguntó, sus ojos achicandose al darse cuenta de que no le había dirigido la palabra aún.

"¿Qué? No..no" Rin se echó a reir muy despacio antes de terminarlo con un suspiro "¿Almorzamos juntos?"

Haru movió la cabeza solo un poco, tratando de comprender la situación. Rin tomó ésta expresión como un "Sí".  
"Muy bien." Rin empezó a caminar otra vez. Haru ni se había dado cuenta de que se detuvieron.  
"La cafetería es genial, pero quiero ir a comer en el parque ¿Te parece?" Rin sonreía como un bobo (lo cual no era necesariamente malo, al menos no en el diccionario de Haru)  
"Iré a comprar los bentos, ¿...Esperame afuera?"

Ésta vez Haru asintió decentemente.

"¿Quieres algo en especifico?"

"...Cualquier cosa que tenga caballa...está bien por mi"

Rin se echó a reir nuevamente y desapareció entre la multitud.  
Haru se fue al parque a la salida de la Universidad y se sentó en el pasto. Solo le tomó un segundo para darse cuenta de que Rin le agradaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De donde coño saqué la idea de que a Haru le gustaría ser un fotógrafo??? Pues...no lo se(?) Pero si es una carrera muy 'Haru' ¿Cierto?


	2. Progreso.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El progreso de una relacion es algo poco funcional y tal vez requiere más esfuerzo de lo que uno cree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pequeña Advertencia: Alguien se emborracha en este capitulo.

Su almuerzo se basó en preguntas de Rin y sus respuestas, Rin dandole de comer a un gato callejero y bostezando exageradamente, y Haru mirandolo y después pretendiendo que no lo hacía. El almuerzo fue mejor de lo que esperaba, al preguntar cuál era la razón por la cual hacían esto, Rin solo respondió con:  
"Quiero conocerte mejor."  
Simple pero sin embargo efectivo. Él era lo más lejos posible de la persona que Haru había imaginado en su cabeza. Tal vez esto terminaria dando frutos a algo bueno, tal vez había un futuro cercano donde los dos podían llegar a ser amigos.Tal vez Rin era una de esas personas que escaban las pieles de las personas antes de irse permanentemente. O que creen que vale la pena hacerlo en el primer lugar.  
...  
Y Haru no volvió a preguntarle nada más.

Cuándo sonó el timbre para regresar a clases, Haru tomó sus pertenencias y pretendía más bien irse sin hacer contacto visual con su compañero de cuarto. En el momento en que se levantó, sintió una mano en su antebrazo, y era demasiado obvio de quien era.  
"Disculpa por haberte arrastrado en contra de tu voluntad." Rin dijo con una voz normal, como si el hecho de hacer contacto fisico y visual no fuera nada más que un simple detalle.  
Haru no podía creer a este sujeto, era perfecto, un ser divino. Él no se había rendido en encontrar algun defecto que destruyera su reputación como ser místico, pero el pasar treinta minutos con él no le hicieron de ayuda, empeoraron todo. Rin olía a perfume de Flor de cerezo, aun así cuando Haru apenas lo conocía, de verdad no le era una sorpresa, tambien tenía un muy lindo collar con forma de un ancla y por debajo una clavícula muy bien formada y su piel era algo palida pero no lo suficiente, las lineas de los músculos de sus brazos se veían hermosas a la luz del sol y... tal vez él estaba pensando demasiado en esto.  
"No me importa." Haru apenas movió un dedo al sentir la tibia mano del chico. "Gracias por la comida. No tendrias porqué haberlo hecho."  
"Es lo menos que podía hacer por mi compañero de cuarto"  
"..."  
Rin muy delicadamente sacó su mano del antebrazo de Haru, pero no antes de pasar sus dedos suavemente por su muñeca, como si estuviera estudiandola antes de abandonar su calor de la piel del muchacho.  
Haru hizo algo que nisiquiera se podría considerar como una reverencia, y se dio vuelta, sin siquiera decirle adiós. Sus mejillas ardían contra sus mechones de pelo y aún más cuando se puso a trotar, sin estar seguro de por qué lo hacía exactamente; ¿No quería llegar tarde a clases o quería alejarse de Rin lo más pronto posible?. Cuando estaba al frente de la entrada principal, la cual se ubicaba a solo unos veinte metros de distancia, escuchó a Rin llamar su nombre.  
Haru echó la mirada para atrás y vio la ahora pequeña silueta de Rin, quien no se había movido del lugar donde estuvieron almorzando.  
¿No tiene clases a las cuáles ir? No que a Haru le importara en lo absoluto, pero aún si el muchacho empezará a correr con todo lo que tenía, era imposible de llegar a una clase a la hora con ya dos minutos de retraso. Éste tipo era demasiado sospechoso. Por todo lo que Haru sabía, él hasta podría ser un espía de la Policía Federal, o tal vez los toques de Rin estaban haciendo que él perdiera cualquier tipo de cordura.  
"¡Por cierto, Nanase!" La silueta gritaba. Tenía las dos manos alrededor de su boca, haciendo que su voz hiciera ecos.  
Haru podía sentir su calida sonrisa aún así con una calle separandolos, porque Rin radiaba energía y él tenia tantas ganas de que lo molestara, pero no ¿Cómo podría después de haber cautivado a Haru por completo? Cada parte de él lo hace caer más y más.  
"¡Deshazte de esa camisa! ¡Está horrenda!"  
Vaya, que encantador.  
Haru iría en ese mismo tiempo a tirarlo al suelo y echarle trozos de pasto en su sutil y hermosa cara. Pero en vez solo lo mira mientras su silueta baja las manos lentamente, y entra por las puertas sin contestarle. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas de que Rin no logró ver la sonrisa pegada en sus labios.  
***  
Al llegar al dormitorio, Rin se encuentra reposando en su cama, leyendo algo que parecía como una historieta en inglés. Es cuando Haru cierra la puerta detras de suyo que se da cuenta de su presencia.  
"¡...Nanase!" Rin dejó su libro al lado y se sentó en su cama, sus pies colgando de ésta. "Llegas temprano."  
"Cancelaron la junta del Club de Fotografía" él le respondio, sabiendo perfectamente que no tiene que darle explicaciones a él o a nadie.  
Haru sacó la conclusión de que ambos estaban en lo que se llamaba "el limbo de amistad social" y originalmente se dividía en cuatro partes:  
Conocidos: los que se caen bien pero no lo suficiente.  
Cercanos: los que se caen bien pero no pasan mucho tiempo juntos.  
Buenos amigos: los que se caen bien pero se aburren de inmediato con el otro.  
Mejores amigos: los que creen que eres un mocoso molesto pero están tan apegados a ti que no quieren  
que te vayas.   
Ninguno de estos definía sus relacion por como era: Un   
completo desastre. Muy bien, no era un "completo desastre" en la más simple definición de la frase, era solo que su relacion golpeaba todas las escalas sociales que había como un tornado encontrándose con un terremoto, y es que Haru no tenía idea de lo que eran o si Rin sabía que coquetear con él no es algo comun entre compañeros de cuarto. A no ser que Rin sea uno de esos cachondos que se tiran encima de cualquier cosa que se mueve.  
De todos modos habían caido en una comoda rutina donde se despiertaban, se decían buenos días y volvían a sus asuntos. Después Haru llegaría tarde y se encontraría con Rin escuchando a Beyoncé o a alguna banda vergonzosa, él diría que lo matará si se lo dice a alguien y Haru le respondería que no le importaba, aúnque por dentro estuviera conteniendo su risa. Se quedarían hasta tarde hablando, o por si decirlo, Rin hablaba y Haru escuchaba, hasta que Rin diría buenas noches y todo lo que quedara fuera su suave respiracion. Y eso sería todo.  
Haru no quería admitir que le gustaría tener un amigo como él, o mejor, él. Pero por el momento, entre Rin y él existía la regla de los compañeros de cuarto:   
Ni amigos ni extraños.  
Y de alguna u otra forma, no era suficiente, para nada. Pero como a todas las cosas que exigen y merecen cambios, había que darle tiempo. Así qué el intenta lo mejor que puede en no pisar esa linea, aún cuando Rin la ha pisado un par de veces. Hablar con Rin tendía a subirle el animo, porque era muy fácil mantener una conversación con él, y valía agregar que el chico pareció tomar un cierto interés en Haru, eso lo confundía, no creía que pudiera lidiarse con tratar de comprenderlo. Haru era ordinario, no había nada de interesante en él, pero era porque nisiquiera él mismo había tratado de escabar su piel y encontrar algo que la plena superficie no mostraba.  
¿Porqué Rin lo miraba como si hubiera algo de él que no haya visto antes? Porque tenía que decirlo; Rin definitivamente era algo que no había visto antes y que no le molestaría mucho hacerlo todos los días.

"Que pena." Rin lo sacó de su trance temporal. "Bueno, yo-"  
"..."  
"¿Te pasa algo?"  
No era la primera vez que Haru se perdía mirando el cuerpo de Rin, tampoco era la primera vez que él lo notaba. ¿Desde cuando empezo a hacerlo? De todas formas, él no fue el que tiró más leña al fuego. Rin , por otra parte, estaba ocupando una polera sin mangas con descote y definitivamente hacía que Haru quisiera echarse un balde de agua fría por su cabeza. No creía que Rin se diera cuenta de lo que significaba, ya que nisiquiera él lo sabía. Aun podía sentir la punta de sus dedos rozando por su piel, quemando donde su mano estuvo hace unas horas.

Me tocaste. Me tocaste y ahora no se que hacer conmigo mismo.

"No es nada." Haru respondió sacandose la mochila y dejandola en su escritorio.  
Cada vez que sus ojos encontraban a los de Rin, algo pasaba, una explosión quimica o simplemente pura atracción.   
Rin parecía muy poco convencido, pero no lo mencionó. Al menos conocía algo de Haru, lo suficiente para saber que no quería hablar de el tema, aunque tuviera que ver con él.  
"Quería preguntarte algo." Rin fruncio los ojos al hablar nuevamente.  
Oh. Se ha dado cuenta. Se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual Haru no podía dejar de mirarlo, y es muy posible que sea porqué Rin es-  
"¿Cual es tu estilo de nado? ¿Libre?" Interrumpió sus pensamientos al salir de su cama en un salto.  
Haru gritó internamente y asintió con su cabeza.  
"¿Solo libre?"  
"...Sí"  
"Debía suponerlo. De todas formas, yo...  
Rin se acercó a su lado solo por un segundo, era para sacar la silla del escritorio y sentarse en ella. Su pecho en contra del respaldo de este y sus brazos apoyados en el borde.  
...creo que eres fantástico."  
Rin lo miró de una forma incomprensible, buscando algo en ese par de ojos azules al momento en que nacía una sonrisa por las orillas de su boca.  
Y por un momento Haru creyó que Rin iba a hacerle algo, porque puso sus rodillas por encima del asiento, haciendo que se moviera en dirección a él y Haru no tenía ninguna reacción a la situacion que parecía muy ridícula para ser cierta .  
Estaban a centimentros el uno del otro y todos sus instintos decían que llevara su mano a las mejillas de Rin. Él se acercó solo un poco, lo suficiente para que Haru lo imitara.  
...

Y de inmediato se echó para atrás.

"Sale de mi asiento." Dijo inexpresivamemte, mirando hacia un lado.

"Ah vamos, no es ningun problema."

"Tienes el tuyo allí" Él apuntó a su izquierda, al escritorio que solo tenía unos cuantos libros en inglés.

"¡Bien! Demonios, me sacas de quicio."  
Rin devolvió el asiento a su estado original, su cara nada más que frustrada. "¿Feliz?"

"..."  
Haru pestañeó un par de veces, sonrojado gracias a Rin por segunda vez en el día, antes de que la puerta sonara, lo cual lo tomó por sorpresa.

Él vio una pizca de rojo en la parte superior de sus mejillas y sus pupilas dilatadas al mirarlo. Rin se aclaró la garganta antes de decir:  
"¿Quién es?"  
"...Soy yo, Rin." Dijo una voz muy ronca.  
Él escuchó a Rin susurrar 'Mierda' antes de alejar su cara de él y dejarlo completamente atontado cuando se fue de la habitación.  
Al regresar, Rin parecía molesto, aunque se le fue de inmediato cuándo encontro a Haru sentado en su cama.  
Él le dio una sonrisa que tenía algo diferente, esa sonrisa definitivamente no era feliz.  
"Disculpa la inconveniencia." Rin hizo esa cosa de llevarse la mano a la nuca y sonreir como un bobo, derritio toda coherencia en la cabeza de Haru, lo volvió completamente loco.  
"¿Que estabas haciendo en mi clase de Inglés?" Haru preguntó de repente, tratando de distraerse de sus propios pensamientos.  
Haru estaba atraído a Rin, físicamente. Desde que lo conoció lo encontró muy horriblemente atractivo, pero ahora que sabía como se pudiera sentir sus manos a través de su piel, tocando cada centímetro que había de él. No sabe cuanto tiempo más se pueda resistir antes de que haga algo completamente alocado.  
"Oh...yo...solo tenía que entregar mi informe."  
"¿Que estudias?"  
"Uhm..eh..saqué mi titulo en el bachillerato. Estoy estudiando para ser profesor de inglés y oh-"  
Además de ser atractivo, bien vestido y simpatico ¿También era inteligente? Que alguien le diera a Haru un respiro.  
"-Wow, ¿Te importa explicar esto?" Rin se echó a reir, llevando un puño a su boca. Él tomó un pulverizador spray por el escritorio de Haru, era de color azul con una etiqueta que decía 'En caso de emergencia'. Rin lo miró y después a la botella otra vez, tratando de sacar la respuesta por si mismo. Conociendo a Haru, probablemente diría algo como "¿No te enseñaron que es de malos modales tocar cosas ajenas?"  
...  
"¿No te enseñaron que es de malos modales tocar cosas ajenas?" Dijo de verdad, rodeando los ojos.

Rin no le prestó atencion. Él apretó el manillo del spray, haciendo que un liquido transparente se esparciera por el aire.  
"Oi..."  
Rin estaba algo fascinado, y se veía como un completo estúpido para alguien que no era tan estúpido después de todo. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca había visto un pulverizador en su vida?  
"¿Que tiene?" El muchacho pregunto, aun sin soltar el envase.  
"..."  
"..."  
"...Es agua"  
Se veía aliviado, ¿Creía que era veneno o algo así?

"Caray, creí que era veneno o algo." Él suspiró en una risa.

Oh.  
"Y uh ¿...En caso de emergencias?"   
En ese mismo momento Haru se rindió en tratar de verse irritado, de verdad a este punto ¿Quién sabía lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza? Helos aquí, hablando acerca de un pulverizador que Haru había comprado hace años y nadie se había dado cuenta de su remota existencia hasta ahora.  
Tal vez Rin se estaba tomando el "Quiero conocerte mejor" muy en serio. Y tal vez Haru lo estaba dejando, porque en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, él tambien lo quería conocer mejor. No que jamas lo diría en voz alta, puede que Rin no tenga vergüenza pero ¿Haru? No, ni en sus más profundos sueños.  
"Gatos. A veces pájaros. Una o dos veces con personas. Parece que lo usaré contigo de vez en cuando" No quería decir la última parte pero /Oops/ demasiado tarde para retractarse.  
Rin le sonrío coquetamente y se arrepintió de nada y de todo al mismo tiempo.  
"¿Quieres que te pateé el trasero, Nanase?" Dijo acercándose unos pasos más al chico que ya se había sentado en su cama.  
"Estás más que bienvenido a intentarlo" Haru se cruzó de piernas y sacó uno de sus libros por debajo de su cama "Pero no creo que ganes."  
"¡-...Tu!" Rin hizo un movimiento brusco y de la nada, La cara de Haru fue invadida por una dura almohada.  
Ahora él se reía, como una cascada de angeles. Tomó toda su atencion, tanto que empezó a perturbarle. Haru sacó la almohada de su cara y por un segundo, todo lo que le rodeaba era Rin.  
Y después ya no.  
"Demonios, hiciste que me diera hambre." Él se pasó la mano por su suave cabello, aún con una risa que se desvanecía poco a poco. "Ire a comprar ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?"  
"...No, gracias"  
Y justo así, su estómago decidió hacer el más inhumano ruido de la historia de los ruidos. Haru miró abajo, casi avergonzado.  
Rin se aclaró la garganta al ponerse un par de Toms color gris, y Haru puede jurar que lo escuchó susurrar "Sí, claro" antes de cerrar la puerta detras de él.  
***  
Regresó después de unos diez minutos, cuando Haru estaba acostado, estudiando la tecnica de colores en la Fotografía para un proximo examen. Rin traía dos paquetes de papas fritas y dos botellas de agua consigo, al ver lo que significaba, Haru rodeo los ojos nuevamente, sacándose sus lentes para leer.

"¿No me escuchaste cuándo dije que no quería nada?"

"Oh si. Te escuché" Rin levantó una ceja al cerrar la puerta suavemente, sacandose los zapatos y dejándolos a un lado. "¿Sabes que tambien escuché? Los sonidos de terodactilo herido que venían de tu estomago. No me puedes engañar a mi, Nanase."

Él le lanzó un paquete y una botella de una corta distancia. Haru recibió ambos objetos con gran anticipación, haciendo que Rin asintiera con su cabeza, como si fuera a decirle 'Buenos Reflejos.'

Pero en vez de decirle eso, le dijo la cosa más confortante que había escuchado en ya un tiempo.

"Deberías cuidarte ¿Sabes? Él cerebro no funciona bien si tu estomago está vacío. Basicamente; come o moriras antes de que la semana de exámenes venga."

Rin fruncio sus cejas, de manera que se lograba ver aún más joven de lo que lucía. Echó su cabeza al costado, esperando por una respuesta a una pregunta que no estaba allí para comenzar. Haru estaba simplemente shockeado, tuvo que pestañear en entendimiento antes de decir cualquier cosa. Éste sujeto no paraba de sorprenderlo.  
Y la escena en sí era horriblemente familiar.  
"No eres mí madre, Matsuo-"  
Pero antes de poder finalizar el apellido del muchacho, éste comenzó a reir de la mismísima nada. Al parecer había algo muy divertido en su playera, porque Rin muy descaradamente le estaba apuntando con su dedo indice.  
Solo tenía una palmera ¿A quien carajo no le gustan las palmeras? Las palmeras eran plantas muy utiles y son iconos en- ¿En que está pensando?  
Haru se sento ahí, al borde de la irritación y confusión. Bajó su libro antes de abrir su boca, la cual había empezado a temblar.  
"¿¡Que-"  
Rin lo interrumpió solemnemente, con su sutil risa.  
"Hah..lo lamento, Nanase." Él trató de tragarse su risa, acercandose a la escalera por el lado, pero observando a Haru antes de subir. "Me acabo de dar cuenta...de que... ¡...te cambiaste de polera!"  
¿Que intentaba decir con eso?...Oh  
¡OH!  
Para el momento en el que Haru se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando, él penso en tirarse por la ventana o salir corriendo, pero viendo que ambos ejemplos serian del más cómodo entretenimiento de Rin Matsuoka, él se tomó su tiempo y trato de calmarse. Podía escucharlo reir desde su lugar.  
Muy bien, nisiquiera Haru quería recordarlo, aún por el hecho de que pasó hace unas horas atras. Se cambió la camisa negra con una franja roja y otra de color crema entre clases, y había una probabilidad de que haya llegado tarde a una de éstas gracias a las conmovedoras palabras de su compañero de cuarto acerca de su vestimenta.  
Ojala ese recuerdo caiga en un lapso temporal y que no vuelva a pasar por su cabeza nunca más por el resto de su vida. Él no se cambia de ropa por Rin Matsuoka, que gran estupidez.

(Aunque así fue)

Haru se salió de su cama rápidamente, casi tropezandose con sus sabanas en el proceso. Rin ya se había acostado encima de la suya a este punto, sus ojos tapados por su antebrazo y una sonrisa que Haru preferiría odiar mas que nada. Él puso sus manos por el borde de la cama y simplemente entró en un trance de exasperación.  
"¡...Yo-"  
"No me tienes que dar explicaciones, Nanase." Rin sacó su brazo de su cara y lo ocupa para enderezarse. "Es solo que...haha...me haces reir, eso es todo"  
Su risa sonaba cansada, pero no tanto como él. Si Haru era honesto, una de las particularidades de Rin es que podía llegar a ser el ser más hermoso que haya visto aun así con las ojeras, y las pequeñas bolsas debajo de sus brillantes ojos. Y es que Rin se veía agotado la mayoria del tiempo, pero esto pasaba por desapercibido gracias a su energetica personalidad.  
Y justo así, sus ojos se encontraron en un mar de emociones que tal vez ninguno de los dos pueda comprender.  
Haru escondió sus labios y nariz por debajo de la cama de Rin. Sus mejillas estaban vergonzosamente sonrojadas, pero no hizo nada para cambiar la forma en que Rin lo estaba mirando. No quería hacerlo o no podía atreverse a estar tan cerca de él.  
Rin le sonrío dulcemente "Está bien, Nanase. No tienes para que avergonzarte, vete a dormir."  
Haru entró en duda por unos segundos antes de regresar a su cama, algo frustrado al ver cuán facil es para Rin robarle su orgullo y salirse con la suya. No que cree que tenga malas intenciones, así que solo por esta vez, él disfrutó los rastros de su risa a travez de la habitación y deja que su respiración lo calme. Su mera presencia llegaba a cambiar todo.  
"Sabes...la pasé bien hoy. Contigo, quiero decir" Rin dijo cuándo Haru ya había apagado las luces, cuando se quedó mirando al paquete de papás fritas y a la botella, ambos intactos.  
"...Sí"  
"Que va. Buenas noches."  
"..."  
Haru se quedó dormido pensando en la última vez que alguien disfrutó de su compañia, se duerme tratando de encontrar una sola vez, pero su mente está vacía y todo en lo que puede pensar es en Rin y como no es la primera vez que lo hacía sentir cosas genuinas.  
Se despertó alrededor de las dos de la mañana gracias a unos extraños ruidos provenientes del baño, el cual tenía la puerta cerrada pero la luz prendida.   
¿...Rin?  
Él logró escucharlo toser crudamente y abrir la llave del lava manos. Quería ir hasta él, desesperadamente. Pero Rin se sentía inalcanzable, como si estuviera a kilómetros alejado de él y no solo a unos pocos metros, y Haru sabía perfectamente que no podía romper la distancia entre los dos, no aún.  
Se volvió a dormir sintiendose inutil, y ese sentimiento lo consumió por el resto de la noche.  
***  
Cuándo Haru se despertó otra vez, eran las 7:17. Tenía su primera clase en menos de quince minutos. Él se levantó de la cama y vio a Rin ya vestido, buscando algo en su escritorio. Haru se acercó solo un poco, mirando a Rin rascandose la cabeza con sus manos temblorosas.

"Rin." Él susurró su nombre y Dios, como esperaba que eso fuera suficiente.  
Rin saltó al notar a Haru y muchas cosas lo golpearon de una vez; La respiración del muchacho estaba abrupta, descordinada, como la de un niño enfermo. Rin se veía simplemente agobiado. Sus labios estaban temblorosos, y su cara pálida en una especie de fiebre. Definitivamente no pudo volver a dormir después del por así llamarlo 'incidente' en la madrugada.

Y Ésa fue la primera vez que Haru lo ha llamado por su nombre.

"¡No me asustes de esa manera! ¡Carajo! ¿Que quieres?" Sus manos se estremecian al meter unos cuantos libros en su mochila de cuero, Haru podía sentirlo tragarse un llanto. Esto no se veía nada bien.  
Esto tampoco se veía como Rin, éste no era Rin, era alguien más enteramente. Rin era el atractivo y encantador chico que no podía dejar de pararle el corazón, Rin era carismático y siempre tenía una sonrisa en su boca, y siempre echaba su mundo al revés.  
Más parecía que el mundo de Rin estaba al revés en ese momento, y aún más que Haru no podía ayudarlo.  
Y es solo con pensarlo que algo se agitó adentro de él.  
No podía ayudarlo, aunque quisiera hacerlo, aunque lo deseé profundamente.

"Oi, no...yo- ¿Estás bien?"

"Mierda, voy a llegar tarde a clases." Él llevó una mano a su frente. "Tengo que correr. Te hablare después."  
Y corrió hacía la puerta como si estuviera huyendo de algo.

Cómo si estuviera huyendo de Haru.  
***  
Por alguna especie de milagro, él no llegó tarde a su clase. Seijuroo y Kisumi, sí, lo cual es la cosa más ilógica ya que su cuarto es uno de los que se ubica más cerca del recinto de clases  
"Disculpen por la interrupción" Dijeron ambos en unísono, lo cual les valió una cuántas miradas de los alumnos y el Profesor haciendo una seña para que cerraran la puerta. Al subir por las escaleras, Kisumi miró a Haru y le susurró algo a Seijuroo, pegando la palma de una de sus mano contra su pecho. Se metieron a la línea de puestos donde Haru estaba sentado, él ya había maldecido unas cuántas veces en su cabeza.

El entero encuentro con Rin lo había dejado pensando en muchas cosas, lo menos que necesitaba era esto. Seijuroo estaba bien, pero Kisumi...digamos que si algo llegara a pasarle, Haru sería el primer sospechoso.

"Correte un poco, Nanase." Kisumi pasó por el respaldo de su silla y la linea anterior a ellos, cómo si no hubiera unos dies asientos disponibles que no estuvieran cerca de Haru.   
Sin embargo, Haru corrió su silla para adelante, haciendo una mueca disgustada. Al observar que Kisumi estaba por sentarse al lado suyo, él protestó:

"¡Ése asiento está ocupado!"

"Sí, por tu mochila."

"Sigue estando ocupado."

"Ya no más." El chico del pelo naranjo descaradamente tiró la cartera de Haru por su asiento.  
Haru iba a protestar nuevamente, pero sintió la mano de Seijuroo en su hombro derecho.  
"Tenemos que hablar contigo, Nanase-kun." Él le dio una de ésas sonrisas que le dan los psicólogos a sus pacientes antes de decirles algo completamente horrible.  
Haru fruncio las cejas de modo que Kisumi suspiró, haciendo que lo ojeara y se diera cuenta de la expresión seria en su rostro. Era el Apocalipsis, entonces. Kisumi era posiblemente la persona menos seria de lo que se fuera posible, era técnicamente un niño de cinco años obsesionado con él Basketball. No que Haru estuviera en una posición decente para juzgarlo.  
De todas formas ¿Qué es lo que pasó exactamente que hizo que pusiera esa cara? Era tan grave, que hasta Haru parecía interesado.

"Resulta que vimos a Matsuoka antes de clases...-"

Oh claro, tenía que ser.

"-Y se veía molesto, muy molesto." Kisumi continuó, moviendo sus manos expresamente.

"Queríamos saber..." Seijuroo habló por su compañero "sí sabes lo que le pasa."

Haru no dudó en preguntar de inmediato:

"¿Porqué creen que yo sé de ésas cosas?"

"Pues, es obvio." Kisumi le respondió "Son amigos ¿No?"

"No somos amigos." Haru dirigió la mirada al frente, así creyendo que había terminado su conversación. Él tomó su lápiz y lo apretó con algo cercano al enojo: Frustración. Estaba frustrado de no poder ser de ayuda en lo absoluto, cuándo Rin había sido bueno con él aunque se resignara así mismo de ser su amigo. Quería devolverle la cantidad de cosas buenas que hizo por él en tan solo una semana. Rin era una de esas personas que deberían sonreir, siempre, sin importar la circunstancia.  
Tal vez él no podría ayudarlo, pero al parecer, los dos chicos a su lado sí.  
"Él..." Haru comenzó.  
Seijuroo y Kisumi se voltiaron hacia él, sus ojos abriéndose más de lo comun.  
"...se ve muy cansado, todo el tiempo." Él tiró su lápiz en el cuaderno, como si estuviera rindiendose de algo. Tal vez lo estaba. De todas formas, era un buen momento para que el resto de la gente notara que preocuparse de Rin era algo inevitable.

Solo tomó un Rin Matsuoka para que el mundo le importara siquiera una mierda.

"Cansado." Kisumi susurró, de alguna forma analizando la palabra. Él y Seijuroo comparten una mirada sapiente y asintieron.

Sabían algo que Haru no sabía.

"Escucha, Nanase-kun" Seijuroo respiró. "Puede que Rin sea brusco de vez en cuándo, pero quiero que sepas que es un buen tipo al cual le han pasado cosas malas.

Espera ¿...Qué?

"Muy malas, por así decirlo." Agregó Kisumi.

¿...Uhm?

"Solo no te acerques tanto o puede que se desquite contigo."  
¿Qué? ¿...Desquitarse? ¿Con...Haru? Rin no mataría ni a una mosca, incluso sí lo hiciera, probablemente terminaría disculpandose y pagando por el velorio.  
"Bueno, eso es todo." Kisumi dio su atención a Seijuroo, echándose un poco más para adelante. "Pero, oye. ¿No que su mejor amigo está estudiando aquí también?"

"¿Quién? ¿Yamazaki?"

"Ah, así que es verdad."

"Lo tengo en mí clase de teoría de la natación."

Haru debió haber dejado de escuchar porque lo que dijeron a continuación lo destruyó.

(No que hubiera tenido otra opción, ya que los dos estaban hablando aL FRENTE DE SU CARA)

"Hay gente que dice que están...tú sabes..." Seijuroo trago aire. "Digo...los han visto salir de su habitación con la ropa desordenada y bueno..."  
Kisumi levantó una ceja inquisitivamente "Ah, no me sorprende" Y ahora el muy atrevido, sonreía. "Han sido muy cercanos desde del jardín de niños."  
Algo se torció adentro de Haru. Rin tenía amigos, muchos amigos, y aparentemente estaba saliendo con uno de ellos. Si Rin tenía a todos esos amigos ¿Que era lo que Haru tenía exactamente?

"Hmm, tal vez Nanase sabe algo." Kisumi sonrío nuevamente como si fuera el hijo de Satanás.

Como odiaba a éste sujeto. Haru le dio una mirada, pidiendo internamente que quemara a Kisumi Shigino en el instante.

"Dejalo tranquilo, Kisumi." Seijuroo le dio unas palmadas a su espalda. "De seguro él no sabe nada"  
...  
Claro que no sabía nada, ni quería saberlo, muchas gracias.

Haru prestó atención por el resto de la clase, era eso o pasarse imaginando a Rin tocando y besando a alguien más. No sabía que sentimiento era ése, lo unico que sabía es que tal vez no debería sentirlo.  
***  
Él terminó comiendo las cosas que Rin le compró para su almuerzo, y no estaba en la cafetería o en el parque. Rin tampoco estuvo en su clase de Inglés, pero eso era de esperarse. No es que tuviera las esperanzas de encontrarse con él o algo así, que ridículo.  
(Así fue, por si acaso)  
Después de su ultima clase del día, él se dirigió a su cuarto y fue más que sorprendido cuando lo encontró vacío. Qué raro, porqué Haru no tenía Club de Fotografía los Viernes, lo cual significaba que siempre llegaba temprano todos los últimos días de semana, pero Rin no estaba leyendo una historieta, o sonriendole, o preguntándole como estuvo su día.

Rin no estaba ahí.

Y después de las cosas que le dijeron Kisumi y Seijuroo, él no tubo más remedio que entrar en pánico, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, su teléfono sonó. Él puso su cartera en el suelo y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, al desbloquearlo se dio cuenta que era un mensaje.  
Lo leyó una o dos veces antes de borrarlo y tenderse en la cama, ahora tambien estaba furioso además de estar preocupado. Él esquiva sus pensamientos y se pone a estudiar.  
Y a medida que pasaron las horas, la preocupación se transformó en miedo. Llegaron a ser las 12:40 de la noche y Rin aún no había llegado. No que Rin sea una aislado social como Haru, y tampoco era que lo molestara, de todas formas. Él eligió no ser sociable.  
Pero no ser sociable no contaba cuando se trataba de Rin.  
(Por otra parte no quería admitir que no se quedaría dormido hasta que Rin volviera, nisiquiera a sí mismo)

Alrededor de la 1 de la mañana, cuando Haru había entrado al baño a tomar agua, Rin llegó finalmente, y (lógicamente) muy borracho.  
Haru casi se atragantó al verlo entrar y tumbarse en su propia cama, justo encima de sus libros y hojas y- Oh Díos, no. De verdad que no tenía ganas de pelear, pero su vida ya lo había cabreado lo suficiente por hoy.

Solo salió del baño y dijo:

"Sale de mí cama."

"No...m-me jodas ahora, Nanase." La voz de Rin era floja y suave, ésta envió una clase de escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

"Estás arrugando mis libros, y-"

"¿Por...qué siempre andas tan malhumor...ado?" Rin gruñio contra la almohada de Haru.

"...Yo-"

"¿Sabes cuántas veces he tratado de hacerte sonreír?" Él suspiró y siguió: "Deberia rendir...me, yo sé que no tengo...nin..guna oportunidad...en...-"  
Su voz se apagó y en menos de un segundo, Rin empezó a roncar.  
"¡...Oi!" Haru levantó su voz, la cual hizo que Rin se sacudiera. La escena entera era algo divertida.

(Pero ninguno de los dos se estaba riendo.)

"Por un carajo...¿N-no...te puedes dormir en mí cama?"  
Rin alzó su mano, moviendola hacía arriba y abajo.

Bueno, ahora Rin solo lo estaba haciendo enojar más aún de lo que estaba originalmente. 

"No me gustan las camas de arriba."

"¿No...te has puesto a pensar que tal vez...a mi tam...poco me gustan...las camas de arriba?"

Si eso es cierto, entonces ¿Porqué Rin no tuvo ningun problema en ocupar la cama de arriba? A no ser que no quería causarle complicaciones a Haru-

Oh.

"Aún así, estás encima de mis libros." Haru dijo y su voz ya sonaba enojada.

"Uh-hmm"

"Sal ahora o..." Haru tomó el pulverizador en su escritorio y lo apuntó hacia Rin. "Te tirare agua."

"No te atreverías."

Pero en ese instante, Haru presionó el manillo unas cinco veces y Rin se movió como si le estuviera derritiendo la piel. Él se levantó de la cama y dijo con una cara que ni se parecia a él:

"Eres un pendejo." Rin echó un grito sin aliento, acercandose a la puerta. "Que te den. Yo me voy."

"¿...A dónde vas?"

"¡Eso...no te incumbe!"

Rin pegó un portazo, y todo el progreso que hubo alguna vez en su relación fue destruido en unos segundos. Dejó a Haru solo, con millones de preguntas sin responder.


	3. Solitud.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solitud no es lo mismo que la soledad, Haru lo sabe muy bien.

Haruka Nanase ha vivido en un estado de solitud desde que podía recordarlo. Esto claramente no significaba que él vivía en la más oscura penumbre imaginable o que sufría al estar solo, de hecho, era todo lo contrario, Haruka siempre ha querido una cosa y solo una:

Que la gente lo dejara en paz.

Desde pequeño, Haru fue considerado un prodigio, sea por sus habilidades en el agua o en el dibujo. Viendo esto, muy frecuentemente la gente lo presionaria a aceptar becas de escuelas prestigiosas y los chicos de su escuela lo llamarían nombres y preguntarían cosas innecesarias y completamente idioticas. Al fin y al cabo, Haru no vio otra salida que esconderse en un caparazón, en una cascara. Una oruga que se fue a una metamorfosis antes del tiempo ideal.  
Fue alrededor de ese tiempo, que su abuela le compró una Polaroid clásica, la primera cámara que tuvo en su vida. Y al principio el joven no le dio de mucho uso además de dejarlo de decoración en su habitación o tomarle fotos al cielo cuando éste se veía algo bonito. Colocaría dichas fotos en sus paredes (justo como en su habitación de ahora) y de lejos, su vida no parecía tan aburrida después de todo. Dejó de ocuparla o de verle alguna clase de sentido a ésta después que ella murio.  
Y al pasar el tiempo, vino lo inevitable. Sus padres decidieron marcharse a Tokio por sus trabajos y dejar la casa Nanase en sus manos, todo esto sin ningun tipo de guíansa. Haru estaba perdido y su hogar estaba vacío sin contar su mera presencia. Él aprendió algo que lleva en sus espaldas hasta el día de hoy:  
Uno puede elegir estar solo, pero tu soledad siempre la elegirá alguien más.  
Pasó sus días encerrado en su cuarto, a veces iba a nadar a la playa o a la librería a comprar unos cuantos libros acerca de la fotografía, de todas formas, no quería defraudar a la única persona que siquiera le importó.  
En la escuela media fue, cuando las becas dejaron de llegar y sus compañeros de clase ni sabían que existía. Y al llegar a la secundaria, Haru se hizo un favor a sí mismo y aprendió a camuflarse, a pasar por desapercibido y no sobresalir, a ser invisible.

Básicamente, aprendió a ser ordinario.

La gente de su pequeña cuidad natal olvidó su nombre y Haru logró ser uno más del monton. Esto pasó gracias a su gran talento de esconder sus habilidades del resto de las personas, guardandolos en una burbuja como un tesoro. Él dejó de sentir la pasión del agua pasando por su piel o el agarrar un lapiz firmemente y crear algo nuevo, la gente le había quitado eso. Se había quitado eso a él mismo.

Su Polaroid terminó siendo todo lo que le quedaba, su escape de la interminable explotación del resto del mundo. Los fines de semanas, leería libros de historia de la Fotografía y se encontraba fascinado, enrredado en las plenas fotos e imagenes de sus páginas.  
Y como toda oruga, él eventualmente salió de su caparazón, dejando ver sus alas de múltiples colores gracias al amor encontrado hacia el arte de la Fotografía; a lo que significaba, al tener el poder de tomar un recuerdo y hacerlo eterno, y eso fue suficiente para que se enamorara profundamente de éste.

A la mitad de su segundo año en la secundaria, Haru compró su primera cámara profesional (una REFLEX SLR, la cual terminó siendo su mejor amiga), lo primero que hizo fue tomar fotos de la bahía cerca de su casa, recuerda haberse quedado hasta tarde en ese lugar, tomando una foto cada vez que se sentía como un buen momento para hacerlo.  
Cuándo las personas dicen: "Se ve mejor en las fotos." No estan exactamente en lo incorrecto, pero todo depende en lo que uno quiera creer. Al momento en que las cosas se ponen viejas y pierden su color, la gente suele a pretender que nunca existieron en el primer lugar.

La belleza natural se pierde al mismo tiempo que el interés de los seres vivos.

Haru solo entendió eso al mirar al paisaje y pensar que no siempre se verá tan espléndido como se veía ese día y es por eso que él cree que las fotografías son sumamente importantes, eran pequeñas partes de su alma, un momento que se puede sostener con las manos y mirar cada vez que uno quiere recordar un día que fue mejor. Y es solo que Haru amaba las cosas bonitas, hasta podría decirse que estaba encantado por ellas. Sean parques o playas, pero nunca personas.  
Él nunca se vio amando a nadie a excepción de su abuela (quien había muerto hace más de una decada.) Nisiquiera a sus propios padres, que aún cuando eran espiritus libres como él, no tenían su mismo concepto de la libertad.  
Sí eres libre, no hay razon por la cual deberías dejar a la persona que amas atrás.  
Haru seguía sin amar a alguien, si era honesto. Pero un provocador pelirrojo terminó gustandole en formas en las que no debería, deseaba intensamente poder tomarle una foto y mirarla hasta que empezara a ser raro.  
Él de verdad amaba las cosas hermosas, y no era ninguna sorpresa que se sintiera atraido a Rin, que por un hecho, era la cosa más hermosa que haya visto.

(No era solo una foto lo que quería de él nonono lo quería absolutamente todo)

Haruka Nanase se despertó en su cuarto, y estaba solo, como un desierto arido y sin agua. Le tomó unos segundos para darse cuenta que tal vez era su propia culpa de que estuviera así, o la de Rin, de ambos incluso.  
Sabía perfectamente que los dos se comportaron como unos idiotas la noche anterior. Al menos, Rin tenía una excusa, estaba borracho hasta el cuello y de muy mal humor.

¿La excusa de Haru? Bueno...

Un golpe de enojo hizo que saltara de su cama, haciendo que fuera directamente al cajon de su escritorio, sacó el album donde tenía las fotos de la bahía de aquella playa y se quedó mirandolas más tiempo de lo que estimaría.

Ahora que lo pensaba, debería haber tomado una foto de Rin a escondidas, cuando estuviera durmiendo o algo, pero lo menos que hacía era dormir y-...

...Tal vez exageró un poco con el agua, pero Rin estaba en sus cuadernos... 

...pero Rin parecía estar en ayuno de sueño...

...él fue el que se desquitó con Rin, al final...

Recordó lo que sabía de la situación que tenía su compañero, y eso era lo suficiente para dejarle un mal gusto en la boca. No esperaba que Rin lo soportara, tal vez hoy sería el ultimo día como su compañero de cuarto.

Y le tendría que decir adiós a todo lo que pudo ser.

Haru podría vivir con eso, con el torpe contacto visual o con encontrarse con él y tratar de ignorarlo, claro que podía salirse de ésta. Excepto que no sabe muy bien como y cuando entró exactamente.

Es cuando el seguía inundado en sus pensamientos pesimistas (nada fuera de lo común) que decidió sacar algunas fotos de los sobres transparentes y laminados, casi en el mismo tiempo que alguien tocó la puerta.

Nisiquiera tuvo que pensar quien era.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un Rin Matsuoka apoyando su antebrazo contra la pared, y la fresa en el pastel, tenía los ojos cerrados. Antes de que Haru pudiera decir algo, el muchacho al frente de él abrió ambos ojos muy despacio y de una sola vez al verlo.

¿Era posible extrañar los ojos de alguien que no se había ido realmente?

Rin se veía somnoliento, pero aparentemente muy feliz de verlo, lo pudo sentir en esa coqueta sonrisa debil que le dio.  
"¿Como va tu mañana, Nanase?" Es lo primero que dijo, lo suficiente para que a Haru se le revolviera el cerebro, él se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar. Mirando al suelo más que a él a toda costas.  
La simplicidad de sus palabras lo dejaron en un estado de quiebre, ojala él pudiera manejar situaciones difíciles como Rin, quien ocupaba la misma ropa que la de anoche, excepto que estaba toda desordenada.  
Hubo un momento donde Haru cerro la puerta, y al apoyarse en contra de esta, él levantó la mirada solo para encontrarse con la de Rin. Él chico lo miraba como si no hubiera nada más a que mirar.  
Lo mareó inesperadamente, como los ojos de este sujeto lo llenaban y cautivaban.  
Sí Haru fuera un desierto, entonces Rin sería el Oasis. Algo inesperado, que no sabía que necesitaba hasta que lo encontró, pero cuando lo hizo finalmente, no podía llenarse de él lo suficiente para estar satisfecho.

Esto llegó a su lista mental de cosas que no debería sentir, pero aún sigue haciendolo.

Los dos se miraron por uno o dos minutos, y nada se sentía mal o vergonzoso, todo lo contrario, Haru encontró una cierta paz en sus ojos cristalinos.

"Creo...que..." Rin empezó a hablar, acercándose a él.

"...deberíamos..." Haru se escuchó murmurar lo suficientemente fuerte para que Rin lo escuchara. Él se apoyo más en contra de la puerta, de alguna forma siguiendole la corriente.  
...

"...Hablar" Rin suspiró al frente suyo, terminando esa críptica frase.  
Estaban mucho más cerca que las veces anteriores, tanto que Haru podía sentir la tibia temperatura de su cuerpo, tanto que creía que necesitaba tocarlo, y necesitaba que él lo tocara de vuelta, que su piel se inundiera con su esencia, un fuego se prendio adentro de su pecho y de repente ansiaba por poner las manos en la cara de Rin y besarlo, desesperadamente.  
Tenía un serio problema. No se suponia que se podría desear a alguien tan alocadamente como lo hacía con él. Y esto lo golpearía muy fuerte en él futuro, pero el futuro no era ahora, asi qué contempló a Rin y a su cuerpo, como si quisiera deborarlo.

"¿Quieres desayunar?" Rin bostezó y apuntó una bolsa que había escondido detrás de su espalda hacia Haru. "Compre café y donas. ¿...Nos sentamos?"

Rin se sentó en el suelo, cruzandose de piernas , haciendole señas a Haru para que hiciera lo mismo. Él abrió la bolsa y deslizó un vaso de café hacia su lado.  
Haru no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y pudo notar que él se sentía más bien afligido y nervioso. Quería ayudarlo como sea, así que él miró hacia la izquierda y después a su derecha, con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas:

"¿Tú...estas...bien?"

Y de verdad tomó menos coraje de lo que necesitaba.

"¿...Quien? ¿Yo?" Rin resopló al llevarse una mano a su nuca, viéndose sorprendido de su pregunta. "Estoy...bien, es solo que...uh...anoche hice algo que no debería haber hecho."  
No le dijo cuál fue ese 'algo', pero por la cara que puso y con las cosas que pasaron la noche anterior, Haru se hizo una idea de lo que pasó. Y algo se torció adentro de él nuevamente.  
"Pero...no quiero hablar de eso." Rin se frotó su ojo izquierdo, el otro mirando a Haru con una cierta ternura. "Quería pedirte disculpas por haberte llamado un pendejo...y...un idiota que no sabe captar pistas."

"..."

"...¿Qué?"

"Nunca me llamaste 'un idiota que no sabe captar pistas' "

"...Oh"

"..."

"Entonces eso lo dije cuando ya había salido..." Rin frunció sus ojos y miró levemente hacia el lado. "De verdad la falta de sueño me está afectando..."

Hubo un silencio donde él retiró la mano de su cara, un poco boquiabierto, como si no hubiera querido decir eso de verdad. Él miró a Haru y se echó a reir, con esa risa hiptonizante, y todo volvió a ser como antes.  
"Heh...sabes, no he dormido muy bien desde hace mucho tiempo." Él suspiró dejando la risa a un lado. "Y no creo que entiendas cuanto me molesta cuando no nos llevamos bien."  
Tomó un sorbo de café, sus ojos no dejando los de Haru.

¿Él también, huh?

"Estás cosas son demasiado dulces." Rin habló de nuevo, justo después de haber comido un trozo de una de las donas que había comprado.  
"¿Porqué las compraste, entonces?" Haru rodeó los ojos, relajandose un poco de la incomoda situacion que ya había dejado de ser incomoda hace unos minutos atrás.

"Crei que te gustarían."

"No realmente."

"Ay, Nanase. Me rompes el corazón."  
Rin fingió llorar y después terminó riéndose y casi atorandose con un pedazo de dona, sacando una pequeña sonrisa de los labios de Haruka. Fue en el momento en que vio a Rin actuando como él mismo otra vez que se dio cuenta de que él también tenía algo que decirle.

"...Disculpame" el dijo mirando al suelo, jugando con su vaso aún lleno.

Rin dejó de reírse en un solo instante, más sorprendido que la vez anterior.

"¿...Huh?"

"Disculpame...por haberte tirado agua."

"..." Rin se quedó aturdido, más bien parecía que no tenía ni idea de que decir.  
Él no vino de vuelta pidiendo por disculpas, él quería ser disculpado. Díos, este tipo si que era algo nuevo. Al abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo vio sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y mejillas en un leve tono rosa.  
"Nah, no lo menciones." El sonrió con todo su rostro, mostrando sus lindos afilados dientes. "Aunque, debo decirlo...fue algo refrescante."  
Y se estaba riendo otra vez, no que a Haru le molestara. Si fuera por él, le gustaría escuchar esa risa cada vez que pueda.  
"Es solo que...mis padres" se escuchó balbucear, y él supo que debería haberse callado en ese mismo momento.

"¿Qué?" Rin preguntó.

"..."

"¿...Nanase?"

"Mis padres." Se atrevió a contestar. "me enviaron un mensaje ayer por la noche, diciendo por qué me vine a estudiar a una universidad pública en vez de a una privada...y es como si de repente empezarán a preocuparse por mi después de haberme abandonado cuando yo estaba en la escuela...y...eso...me molesta..."

Tenía todo el derecho de asustarse en el momento en que esas palabras salieron de su boca, ¿Porqué tenía que decirle eso? ¿Porqué era exactamente que le dijo esa cosa que no había querido decirle a nadie más? Rin era solo su compañero de cuarto, al cual estaba muy atraido, pero nisiquiera sabía una cosa del sujeto. No que eso le molestaría de todas formas, quería conocer cada parte de él.  
Aprenderla y memorizarla. Y de repente, Rin terminó recordandole a una fotografía.

(A las que tanto amaba)

Algo se rompió adentro de él al darse cuenta de que significaba, pero no enteramente.  
(Seguía siendo el pequeño niño con una cámara y montones de emociones que las personas apagaron a través del tiempo, era ignorante)

"Te entiendo." Rin le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. "Digo...no en serio...pero entiendo porqué estás enojado..."  
"..."  
Justo en el momento en que iba a decirle algo, Rin lanzo un silvido.  
"Pero...vaya, Nanase. Qué malos padres tienes."

"...trato de no pensar en ello..."

"Deberias reclamarles ¿Sabes? No tienen derecho a querer ser padres del año después de toda la mierda que te hicieron. Enojate con ellos o algo, te lo mereces."

Él acababa de decir lo que Haru estaba pensando todo este tiempo, pero de verdad necesitaba escuchar esas palabras de otra persona más que él mismo.  
***  
Se quedaron unas buenas horas hablando, tanto que para una especie de final, el café y las donas habían desaparecido. Haru le contó su historia en detalle desde su Polaroid hasta la Bahía, mostrándole las fotos mientras el miraba a otro lado en completo bochorno, y pudo ver que Rin parecía comprometido en ellas, él le agradecio internamente. Rin no tenía mucho que contar, solo le dijo que tenía una hermana pequeña, que casualmente fue a la misma Academia que Seijuroo (él solo asumió que ya sabía como conoció a Kisumi, ya que el tipo jamas lograba cerrar su cassette) y que vivió en Australia gracias a un intercambio extranjero, pero era molestado diariamente por sus compañeros.

"...Hmm"

"¿Que? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada...es solo que no pareces como una persona que sería molestada de esa forma."

"Bueno ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Estaba tan sorprendido como lo estás tu."

"¿...Si?" La curiosidad le ganó a Haru, ahora que lo pensaba, Rin era algo interesante, lo suficiente para hacerlo hablar. A Rin no parecía molestarle, en lo contrario, parecía muy entusiasmado.

"¡Si..! Hasta prepare un discurso y todo, creí que todos me amarian." Rin dio una pequeña risa, estrechando sus piernas. Estás estaban ahora al lado de Haru. "Demonios, si que era un tonto."

"...entonces esa parte sigue intacta."

"..."

"..."

"No puedo creer que acabas de decir eso. No puedo creer que me sigan haciendo bullying en mis años de Universidad."

Haru no pudo evitar sonreir a la ridicula personalidad de su compañero. Y Rin lo miró justo a tiempo, y fue como encontrar un tesoro oculto. Se sintio como si él atesorara su sonrisa tanto como Haru lo hará con la suya.

"Sigue riendote, Nanase. Espero que estés feliz al verme sufrir de ésta forma."

Pero esto era la cosa menos dolorosa que había, solo hablar con él. En un aire que solo pareciera pertenecerle a los dos, Haru sintio que tal vez se cansara de su solitud al saber que estar con personas como Rin se sentía así de bien.

Él preferiría acostumbrarse a esto más que a nada más.

"Pero bueno, ahora que estamos aquí. Nunca pensé que me dirías todas esas cosas..."

Él menos.

"...de todas formas, confío en ti lo suficiente para decirte esto." Rin suspira al pasar una mano por si cabello. "La razón por qué-"

El sonido de un telefono hizo que se callara, para ser especifico, La Marcha Imperial de Star Wars sonaba en el telefono de Haru en contra de su escritorio. Él sabía perfectamente lo que significaba.

Solo pasaron unos segundos antes que Rin decidiera preguntar:

"¿...No vas a contestar?"

"Deja que suene" Haru respondió, llevando una mano a su frente, lentamente refregando esta. No puede creer que esto le esté pasando. "Es mi madre."

Su compañero solo levantó una ceja y mordió sus labios

"Así que, tu madre...huh"

Rin se rió por menos de un segundo. Al levantarse, los ojos de Haru lo siguieron hasta entrar en pánico cuando lo ve tomando su telefono que aún no cortaba la musica.  
Es en el momento que él grita su apellido que Rin se esconde en el baño, con SU teléfono y (claramente) cerrando la puerta con pestillo.

"¡...Oye! ¡Matsuoka, esto no es divertido!" Haru golpeó la puerta con tantas fuerzas que se asustó a sí mismo. "Sal ahora o-"

"Buenos días, Señora Nanase." Se pudo escuchar la voz de Rin a travez de la puerta.

Dios ¿Que pretendía hacer?

Haru se rindió al sentir una debilidad apoderándose de él, se apoyó contra la puerta al llevar su cuerpo hasta el piso. Cuando se sento, con su mano aún tocando la superficie de la puerta del baño, él pudo escuchar a la voz de Rin haciendo ecos.

"No, usted habla con Rin Matsuoka, su compañero de cuarto." Rin tenía una muy serio tono cuándo solo se trataba de una muy mala broma. "Aha...hmm-uhm... ¿Quiere hablar con Nanase? Bueno pues, él no quiere hablar con usted."

Oh Díos, esto iba a terminar muy, muy mal. Haru acercó su oreja a la puerta y lo escuchó hablar con la voz más sincera que haya escuchado:

"Cometieron un error al dejarlo solo, tengo que admitir... Él ahora es un adulto, él puede tomar sus propias decisiones, no empiece a actuar como una madre cuando él ya no la necesita. Él quiere que lo dejen tranquilo, que dejen de explotarlo ¿Entiende?  
No intento ofender, pero Nanase...él...está bien, está muy bien de hecho; Él es fantastico, simplemente muy inteligente y probablemente la persona más talentosa que he conocido, de verdad he llegado a admirarlo desde el corazón. Y viendo que pasó su juventud sin padres, no puedo ocultar lo enojado que éso me hace. Él no se merece nada de eso, incluso cuándo es obvio que él es fuerte y puede lidiar con todo esta clase de situaciones. Él siempre se queda hasta tarde estudiando, me ha dicho que 'no' cuando lo he invitado a comer múltiples veces por esta misma razón. Puede que no sonría mucho, pero yo sé que él es felíz con lo que hace, así que he aprendido a darle su espacio, y éso es suficiente para mi. ¿Acaso no lo es para usted?"

Hubo una pausa donde Haru creía que Rin abriría la puerta, pero él solo pudo sentirlo reciprocando su posición en contra de la puerta, una frase saliendo de su boca:

"Y...yo...pues yo, soy muy suertudo de poder llamarlo mi amigo."

Y los dos estaban sentados allí, solo una puerta separandolos. Y quería besarlo en el instante, presionar sus labios con los de él, dejarlo que le quite la respiración más de lo que ya hacía frecuentemente. Tambien quería saber cuando fue exactamente que se transformaron en amigos.  
Justo ahora es que se dio cuenta de que Rin fue su amigo desde el momento en que entró a su vida, y que nisiquiera había una version de la historia donde no terminaba siendo así.

Cuándo Rin abrio la puerta después de unos minutos de puro silencio, él miró a Haru y le dio la más pequeña y dulce de las sonrisas. Se rasco la cabeza tras pasarle el teléfono en su mano.

"Tu mamá suena como una persona amable, pero puede llegar a ser muy cruda. Hmmm...me pregunto a donde he visto eso antes..."

"Que gracioso. Deberías ser comediante." Haru definitivamente no se estaba riendo.

Pero Rin sí, pero eso no valía ni mencionarlo.

El pelirrojo subió por la litera y se acostó en su cama, dando un suspiro cansado.  
Eso hizo que Haru se pusiera a pensar en todo lo que había pasado y como Rin podía llegar a volverlo loco y aún así su presencia era tan agradable y tranquila.

"...Gracias" Haru miro hacía el lado, sin estar seguro de porqué le estaba diciendo esto ahora.

"No...yo...quería hacerlo" Rin encontró sus ojos desde su lugar. "Sabes, Nanase. Hay un fina linea entre ser una persona callada y dejar que las personas se aprovechen de ti por eso. Esa linea es uno mismo."

Haru entiende algo de eso, pero no enteramente. Al menos no lo suficiente para responderlo con algo, cualquier cosa sería útil a ese punto.

Solo se quedó mirandolo hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Amigos...

***

Esa noche terminó siendo un giro en su vida, ya que después de esa noche, jamas logro ver a Rin de la misma manera:  
Haru se despertó alrededor de la media noche, al abrir sus ojos el pudo notar una silueta que solo le podía pertenecer a una persona. Rin se estaba acercando a las camas, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la escalera, Haru se acercó y se aferró de su antebrazo, y de alguna manera sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

"Rin...Rin" él susurró, siendo inconsciente de la forma en la que acariciaba el brazo del muchacho y de la razón por la cual lo estaba llamando por su nombre otra vez. Puede que sea porqué en su mente, él pelirrojo siempre ha sido Rin, (pero Haru no era alguien que se atrevería a expresar las cosas en su cabeza, si fuera así, entonces Rin se hubiera cambiado de habitación solo después de unos días.) o porque su apellido no sonaba tan bien en sus labios como lo hacía su nombre, no era lo suficientemente cercano como lo deseaba.

Y después de todo, Rin estaba ahí. Al frente suyo, con los ojos cerrados, temblando y cubierto en sudor, por lo que Haru notó: se veía completamente quebrado y él no estaba seguro si podía jugar el papel de pegamento, al menos esta noche.

Al escuchar su nombre, él muchacho respondió apretando el mismo antrebrazo de la mano que estaba sujetando el suyo. Sus ojos iluminados a la luz de la luna, tan rojos como su pelo.

"Na..nase" su voz era ronca y rota en el medio de la noche, sus palabras sonando más como una pregunta que un hecho. "¿...T-te desperté?"

Otra vez, Rin no parecía como él mismo, no que Haru lo conociera así de bien. Es como si toda la confidencia se hubiera secado, como si su felicidad y energía se esfumaron a alguna otra parte, lejos de donde estaba parado. Haru sabía que era Rin, por sus hermosos ojos y su bien definidos musculos que se translucian en su playera sin mangas.

De verdad quería ayudarlo, pero no sabía como. Así que él da un paso adelante y contesta:

"...Te escuché"

"Ah...disculpa" Rin se refrego sus ojos con un puño, su voz rapidamente perdiendo su tono. "Deberías irte a dormir"

De esa forma, Haru se dio cuenta, sus cejas frunciendose en tratar de entender lo que tenía al frente de sus ojos.

"Estás...llorando" él murmuró, sin siquiera poder creerlo.

Y allí estaba lo que delató a Rin; Él no era un ser divino o mistico, tampoco era un Dios o alguna clase de criatura del más allá. Rin era una persona, nada más que una simple persona. Y en ese momento esta persona sufría de verdad, tanto que intentaba ocultarlo.

"¿...Q-qué? Yo...no estoy..." Pero las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, dejando su barbilla solo para caer al suelo de una sola vez, éstas haciendo un pequeño ruido. Rin soltó el brazo de Haru, llevando ambas manos a su cara.

"...Mierda"

"Oi, Rin...qué-"

"No es nada. Estoy bien." Él agitó una de sus manos a Haru, como si quisiera que se alejara en ese instante. "Puedes irte a tu cama."

Pero claro, Haru sabía más de lo que él creía.

"..."

"..."

No se le puede mentir a un mentiroso, no exactamente.

"...No"

Rin ocupó una expresión solemne, como si de verdad no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando tanto como Haru lo hacía. Él estrechó sus ojos y sus cejas se encorbaron, su expresión reflejaba miedo.

Haru no creía que era un miedo legítimo, era más como el hecho de que tal vez Rin no podia creer que él se quedaría, no sabía que en ese mismísimo momento, él era la persona más importante en la vida de Haru.

Rin gastó mucho tiempo tratando de solucionar los problemas de él, que no logró enfocarse en los suyos. Haru era casi todo lo contrario, a veces se le olvidaba que el resto de la gente tenía problemas también.

A eso se debía su sorpresa al verlo llorar, también a que no tenía idea de que hacer o decir.

Él dedicó unos segundos a mirar a su compañero, quien estaba llorando inevitablemente a ese punto, diciendole cosas que no lograba entender. Haru no necesitaba entender o escuchar nada, él lo miró y simplemente supo.

Cautelosamente, llevó su mano al hombro de Rin, y lo apretó delicadamente, arrugando la tela de la polera, las llemas de sus dedos haciendo contacto con su suave piel. Haru ocupó esto como una forma de acercar su cuerpo al suyo, y él lo tomó en sus brazos muy timidamente, pero después de un tiempo, sus manos firmes alrededor de este, sujetando la espalda del pelirrojo.

Se estaban abrazando, o mejor dicho, él lo estaba abrazando, porque Rin seguía con sus manos cubriendo su cara, sollozando el apellido de Haru.

Haru se perdió completamente en la sensación del cuerpo del otro chico, podía sentir su corazón latir a través de su polera. En el momento en que sus manos dejaron su rostro, Rin movió estas hasta la polera de Haru, éstas estremeciendose en su torso.  
Nunca había tenido un momento así de intimo con nadie, nunca había sentido la respiración de otra persona pasar por su cuello, nisiquiera había tenido la oportunidad de sostener a alguien como lo estaba haciendo con Rin, quien lloraba en su pecho, mojando la tela de su propia playera.

Lo unico que quería era llevar sus labios y presionarlos contra los de Rin. Besarlo hasta que todas las cosas perdieran sentido. Pero, esto no era acerca de Haru, er acerca de Rin y sus batallas. Haru no tenía tiempo para ser egoista, especialmente cuándo el pelirrojo lloró al decir:

"Lamento haberte metido en esto."

"Tu no me metiste en nada." Y bueno, eso es lo único que pudo llegar a decir antes de perderse en el calor de una piel que ya dejaba de ser tan ajena a medida que el tiempo pasaba.

Era verdad, él no lo metió en nada, Haru fue el que decidio meterse, hundirse profundamente en todo eso. Todo desde el momento en que miró sus ojos y supo que jamas podría mirar a alguien de la misma forma.

Al sentirlo tan cerca, él logró arrepentirse de absolutamente nada.  
***  
Rin pudo calmarse después de un tiempo. También le tomó un tiempo explicarle a Haru lo que había pasado, pero su expresión gritaba "Hablame" por a través de su rostro y él solo le sonrió débilmente. Al sentarse los dos en la cama, él le contó todo:  
Como su padre había muerto en un accidente de barco cuándo él era solo un niño, y a veces lo acompañaba a pescar, le dijo como había perdido el significado de paz al pasar los años, como no había dejado de tener pesadillas desde ese entonces. Y hacia casi un año atrás, él estaba en la playa con su madre y su hermana, su madre se había ahogado y él tambien, tratando de salvarla.  
"Lograron rescatarla, pero yo no pude. Y ahora tendrá que vivir el resto de su vida en una silla de ruedas, creo que mi hermana me odia por eso." Él terminó de hablar, jalando de las savanas.

Haru no sabía que decir. ¿Qué se podria decir sin arruinar las cosas aún más?

"...No creo que tu hermana te odie" Haru dijo finalmente.

"¿Como lo sabes?"

'Porque es imposible odiarte' es lo que quería responderle, pero él solo se quedo callado. Y hubo un silencio que parecía no terminarse, el cual Rin acabó tirando una bomba al desierto:

"¿...Que se supone que debo sentir al saber que mi familia me odia?"

"...Lo siento"

"No te disculpes, no es que haya sido tu culpa o algo así."

'Ni la tuya tampoco' él pensó y casi lo dijo en voz alta. Pero solo pierde la noción del tiempo al contemplarlo, como siempre.

"De todas formas," Rin continuó, aclarandose la garganta. "Gracias por desvelarte, no tendrías porqué haberlo hecho."

"Es lo minimo que podía hacer por mi compañero de cuarto" Haru dijo, imitando a Rin cuándo estaban en el parque.  
Rin se rió melancolicamente al entender la referencia. O al menos, eso era lo que Haru pensaba. Había algo que no se sentía facil en el ambiente, como sí el aire se hubiera vuelto más pesado. Su mente le decía que era solo una blanca incomodidad...

Rin se levantó de la cama en el proceso de sus pensamientos. Él de repente se sacó su polera y la dejó por encima de su escritorio, así dirigiéndose a su armario por una que no esté empapada en sudor. Los musculos de su espalda moviéndose ligeramente al mover sus brazos.

Y Haru ni se armó el lío en pestañear

...así que claro, su corazón sabía más que nadie o él mismo, siquiera.

Haru sintió a su pecho calentarse, un trueno pasando por su espina. De verdad no quería pensar en nada, no quería pensar en como urgía por tocar la piel de Rin, o besarlo, o como se conformaría con estar cerca de él.

No quería saber la verdad de como se sentía acerca de él, eso lo asustaba más que nada.

Pero él sabía.

Rin se paró al frente de él con una polera que no mostraba tanto de él como la anterior (Haru no pretendio que no está decepcionado al respecto), y del mismo cielo azul, algo pasó por su cabeza a la velocidad de la luz.

"Deberias dormir en mi cama por está noche" Haru habló despacio, él sentía que si hablaba muy fuerte podría terminar rompiendo a Rin.

"¿Q-qué?" Un sonrojo intenso se pasó por la cara de Rin.

"Yo dormire en la tuya por hoy"

"...Oh"

Oh él lo sabía, definitivamente. Lo sentía claro como el agua cuando Rin se sentó al lado suyo, mucho más cerca que antes, casi rozando sus manos juntas.

"G-gracias...pero ¿...Porqué?" La voz de Rin volvió a su estado natural, aunque sonaba algo nerviosa.

"¿No me dijiste que no te gustan las camas de arriba?"

"¿L-lo hice?"

"Si, ayer por la noche."

Rin lo miró, algo sorprendido. Él tragó saliva, de forma que su manzana de adan se movió en ansiedad. Se veía como si creía que le dijo algo más, algo que no debería haberle dicho.

"¿Eso...fue todo lo que te dije?" Él preguntó, como se esperaba.

"...Sí" Haru mintió.

Si Rin trató de disimular su suspiró aliviado, entonces no le resultó. Haru lo miró mientras se paraba de la cama, haciendo lo mismo unos segundos después. Cuándo se dirigió a la litera, Rin llamó su apellido, ya tapado por las sábanas. Al volver sus ojos, Rin sonrió.

"Ven aquí." Él dijo.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?"

"No seas un mocoso y acercate."

Haru rodeó sus ojos y terminó sentandose en el piso, al lado de donde Rin estaba acostado.

"Se me olvido decirte." Rin llevó una mano a su boca, tapando un bostezo. "Mi padre nadaba también, y como que tú me recuerdas a él. Creó que esa es la razón por la cual me siento tan atraído hacia ti. Estoy seguro de que te hubiera agradado. Quiero decir, yo sé que tu le hubieras agradado a él."

(Lo que Rin acababa de decir resultaba ser algo impactante, pero todo lo que Haru tenía en su cabeza era: atraidoatraidoaTRAIDO)

"...Sí" Haru dijo apenas, olvidándose que eso era una pregunta más que nada.

Rin cerró sus ojos y a los pocos momentos, se durmió profundamente (Haru lograba darse cuenta de eso gracias a sus eufóricos ronquidos y sí, puede que estuviera exagerando un poco), Haru no se movió en lo absoluto, se quedó mirando al muchacho al lado de él, con una expresión tranquila y en paz.  
Al pestañear un par de veces, él tomó está misma. Él observó para confirmar si Rin de verdad dormía, al dar el visto bueno, él acerco su mano y la reposó encima de la suya. Quería tomarle una foto a éste momento y tallarlo directamente en su corazón, pero no se quería perder ningún segundo de esto.

Él entrelazó sus dedos con los de Rin al entender que no necesitaría una almohada para dormir bien esa noche.

***  
Se despertó antes que Rin, y encontró su mano aún encima de la suya. El sol había salido hace un tiempo, por lo que podía estimar. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño, una cuerda de él rompiéndose al terminar el contacto con Rin.  
Se quedó allí una media hora, lavandose los dientes y su cara. Se congeló donde estaba al escuchar a alguien tocar la puerta de la habitación.

¿Quién vendría a ésta hora?

Él cortó el agua al escuchar una voz poco familiar, se secó la cara y su pelo con su toalla de lunares. Y de alguna parte, Haru pensó que sería una buena idea salir.

(Claro que estaba más que equivocado, como se iría a enterar en los futuros minutos)  
Al abrir la puerta del baño, él vio a Rin hablando con un sujeto unos centímetros más grande que él, su espalda era algo colosal comparada con la espalda suya y, estaba muy cerca de su compañero, muy muy cerca.

Y Haru supo en el instante quién era.

"¡...N-nanase!" Rin elevó su voz al voltear la cara hacia él. "No sabía que estabas aquí"

El otro tipo siquiera le prestó la mirada por unos segundos, sus ojos estrechandose en superioridad.

"¿...A donde más podría haber ido?" Haru le dio una mirada inexpresiva. De verdad, no sabía que era esto pero ya lo estaba hartando.

Rin dio una risa nerviosa, como si entendiera la frustración de Haru. Él solo se acercó a su cama, tratando de ignorar la presencia de ambos sujetos por su propio bien. Se puso en posición India y sacó su libro del Arte de la Fotografia Vol. 2

(En ésta escondiendo su cara enojada e irritada)

"Ehm...Nanase, éste es Sousuke Yamazaki." Rin apuntó al sujeto a su lado.

(Tambien afirmando sus sospechas, gracias a Seijuroo y Kisumi. La vida si que lo estaba tratando por los cojones)

Sousuke dio una mera reverencia, con las manos en sus bolsillos.

"...Hola" es lo único que Haru dijo y subió el libro a su cara, un nudo formándose en su garganta.

Pero aún podía escuchar la conversación pasando casi al frente suyo:

"Gracias por prestarme el libro." La voz de Rin sonaba insegura y dudosa.

"No hay por qué." Sousuke respondió, riendose un poco.  
"Te veré luego"

Haru también eligió el peor momento para bajar su libro, porque en el momento en que lo hizo, él vio a los labios de Rin siendo asaltados por los del sujeto.  
Al terminarlo, Rin se veía tan choqueado como Haru, quién pretendía no estarlo en su lugar.  
Sousuke se fue rapido, haciendo que Rin se volteara a la puerta, es solo cuando se cerró la puerta que él llevó una mano a sus labios, pasando los dedos por adónde había sido besado, sus cejas frunciendose en algo que Haru no pudo reconocer. Después se voltea a mirarlo, con una expresion...¿Culpable?

Aún así, él no fue el que habló primero.

"Él es tu-" Haru dijo en vez, pero se vio interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

"S-sí...debería habertelo dicho antes" Rin se rasco la nuca, sus ojos mirando al suelo.

"No veo porqué." Haru le devolvió la palabra, el tono de su voz nada más que crudo. "Tú no tienes que decirme nada."

Y el regresa a su libro, tapando su puño apretado con este. 

Ignoró a Rin por el resto del día.


	4. Aire, Papel & Rocas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las tres etapas que uno pasa al caer, y no de la forma fea.
> 
> (Ni de la bonita tampoco)

La habitación de Rin y Haru se ubicaba en el último piso del recinto de estudiantes, el cual tenía exactamente siete pisos con más de diez escaleras en general. Esto hacía que la vida de Haru fuera aun más complicada de lo que ya era, teniendo que despertarse unos quince minutos antes que el resto solo para poder llegar justo a tiempo sin que lo marcaran como ausente.

Pero estar en el septimo piso no era tan horrendo como uno se lo podría imaginar. Después de todo, siempre había algo bueno en cada cosa mala.

Adentro de su cuarto había una ventana , la unica ventana existente en el lugar. Esa ventana se encontraba por justo arriba del escritorio de Rin, por el caso que si tenía que salir, tenía que subirse por encima de este primero. Afuera, un valcon se esparcía por unos dos metros, era lo suficientemente grande como para no caerse y hundirse en el olvido que cada ser humano encontraría eventualmente. Al momento en que se acercaba, podía notar una litera oxidada al lado de la ventana, nivelada exactamente por sus rodillas. Solo tomó un poco de esfuerzo subir hacia esta, pero si mucha estupidez (que en el idioma de Haru, era algo parecido a ser temerario)

Él no era ninguna de esas cosas. Pero parecía que estaba desesperado, tanto como algunos lo estuvieron ya antes.

El valcon - en si - no era nada más que un lugar sucio y vacío, era por si decirlo todo lo contrario a ser especial o algo fuera de lo comun. Era ordinario. Aburrido.

(Después se daría cuenta que se identificaba más con un maldito valcon que con otras personas. Proseguiría a pretender que no le importaba, pero después su mente, su corazón, su todo, empezaría a preguntarse esa cosa que ha tratado de ignorar desde ya siempre.)

(«¿Porqué tiene que ser de ésta forma?»)

Pero de repente lo fue.

Haru encontró ese lugar el primer día de clases (una semana antes de que Rin llegara a su vida sin limpiarse los zapatos en el tapete antes de entrar, dejando una marca por todo lugar) Él terminó sentado en el piso pavimentado hasta que las estrellas eran la única luz iluminando la pura y silenciosa noche. Esparciendo su belleza frágil como tinta.

(Entonces Rin era las estrellas, iluminadas por algo radiante y completamente inexplicable. O tal vez era como la tinta, ensuciando por doquier, sin siquiera reconocer el hecho de que era fríamente permanente.)

Desde ese instante, la azotea se transformó en un lugar de plena tranquilidad. Pero claro esto fue en el tiempo aquel donde sus pensamientos no lo hacían enojar y maldecir a la misma luna.

(Su vida no solía tener un potente color rojo, y otra vez, no estaba seguro si le agradaba.)

Y después, donde logró encontrar paz, la exasperación, la confusion y la soledad se unieron a ésta, haciendo que se esfumara sin dejar alguna clase de rastro. La azotea fue su escape de la realidad, pero había ciertas cosas que simplemente no las podía evitar.

Las quería (…lo quería a ÉL) aun si doliera, Haru lo sabía y era horrible porqué cuando empezó a notarlo, se dío cuenta de que las cosas ya no serían tan fáciles como antes. Era el primer paso de comenzar a vivir en serio y no, no le agradaba para nada.

Sin embargo, él no se quejaba al quedarse hasta pasada la media noche en un día de clases, mirando a cualquier cosa que no tuviera el nivel de complejidad que su vida. Él se metió en esto, él fue el que le dio la mano, él que lo abrazó como a la mismísima vida. Él fue el que se acercó demasiado pronto, y gracias a eso, se vio atrapado en una especie de red, que mientras no lo apretaba tampoco lo hacía facil en salir. Por un hecho, era completamente imposible.

( Porqué tal vez si podía hacer que Rin entendierá, él se querría quedar en ese lugar y no mover un pelo. Si hubiera una oportunidad otorgando el momento indicado y las palabras correctas, eso sería lo suficiente para que él…ellos…quizas…-)

Éso era a lo que llamaban “Sufrir las consecuencias”. Le tomo un largo tiempo en ver, el resto se la paso inconcientemente ciego a las cosas a su alrededor. A lo que todo aguardaba.

Porque al fin y al cabo, tambien había cosas malas en todas las cosas buenas.

Haru estaba allí, con ésta clase de ideas pasando por su cabeza como cuerdas en una marioneta, en una oscura noche de miercoles, con nada más que una polera y pantalones de pijama. Él pasó las dos últimas semanas evitando a Rin, cada movimiento o interacción la reducía a una charla insignificante, para no verse sospechoso. Incluso si Rin lucía como si estuviera dudando, Haru se iría con un par de libros a la biblioteca, quedándose sentado, apretandose de labios hasta que el conserje le diría que ya iba a cerrar con llave y que “quedarse despierto hasta muy tarde no es sano.”

Él sabe que no era sano, que nada de esto lo era, en lo absoluto. Incluso las manos de Rin, las cuales eran puras y suaves, gentiles al rozar su piel, lo ensuciaron y lo hicieron caer en su propia trampa. Las partes que aun no había tocado pero que ansiaba con todo su ser poder hacerlo, esas eran las partes que lo ensuciaban más que nada.

(Sus labios, su cuello, sus sutiles mejillas al sonrojarse, su t o d o)

Se encontraba con un Rin durmiendo a la sensación de algo cercano a la paz, todas las noches. Y cada vez, él se sentía hechizado con su simple presencia, mirandolo a la perpetua luz de la madrugada. (Y se le caerían sus llaves o algunos cuadernos al simplemente no poder dejar de mirarlo con una mueca agridulce. Pero eso era solo un detalle.) Completamente inmóvil al saber que no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, aun si de verdad quisiera.

Pero ese no era el caso, Rin dormía tan ignorante de como lo hacía sentir, de que le provocaba. Respirando en facilidad, aturdido de sus sentimientos y de él mismo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sus pensamientos y el pelirrojo tenían algo en comun: lo asustaban, hacían que se detuviera y cuestionara su vida, o donde era exactamente que estaba parado.

Pero Rin ERA sus pensamientos, siempre. Haru empezó a creer que había una palabra en especifico para eso, pero nisiquiera intentó buscarla, no quería saber, no quería saber nada. Y es que si llegara a encontrarle, eso lo haría automáticamente real. A Haru le asustaba la realidad y el vivia en ella . Asi que él dejó que su corazón se manchara en tinta con cosas que no se atrevía a decirle, su alma se aferró en una simple pretensión, todo a la velocidad en que sus ideas lo inundaron.

No podía pensar bien, y todo era su culpa. Por mirar a Rin de una forma en la que no debería.

Pero mirar era una cosa, tocar era algo completamente diferente. Lo tocó y miró al mismo tiempo, de alguna forma empezando a conocer su cuerpo más que a él mismo. Haru sintió su tibia piel alrededor de ambos brazos y manos, lo miró mientras Rin lloraba; pestañas mojadas, alientro fresco en su polera, su sudor apegandose a él y sus ojos bien cerrados. No fue lo suficiente como para que se olvidara de su color.

(Claro como si pudiera olvidarse de él. Ahora de todos los tiempos.)

Lo tocó y Rin se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera en ello. Él no sabía entonces que eso era todo lo que se necesitaba para saber que quería tocarlo aún más, solo un poco más.

Rin no era suyo, ni de nadie. Rin no estaba destinado a ser nada más que un sueño conciente pero inalcanzable.

Y de todas formas, este era Haru. Así que el solo miró, pero dejó de tocar al saber que cuando lo pudiera hacer nuevamente, no podría ser capaz de parar.  
Mirar no era en contra las reglas ¿Cierto? Tendría que tragarse todo y mirarlo, esperando con paciencia en un cambio de luz que lograra al fin poder sacar esos sentimientos no correspondidos. No tenía porqué asustarse de volverse insensible.

No había nada malo en verlo y ponerse a pensar en como se sentiría respirar en contra de su pecho.

Pero…pero luego, Rin lo miraría de vuelta, de una forma muy específica y reveladora. Se acercaría, haría algo: sonreír, rozar su la mano con la suya o decir su nombre en una suave canción. Y todo estaría mal. Y Haru estaría muy asustado. Porque no se suponía que las cosas deberian haber terminado así; Rin mirandolo, casi devorandolo con sus ojos brillantes, haciendole creer que algo…algo, cualquier cosa podia pasar entre ellos. No tenía el derecho de transformarlo en un desastre, maldita sea.

"Él tiene a alguien." Haru ha logrado pensar esto más de una vez. "Él tiene a alguien…él tiene a alguien…no puede mirarme así sin que haya algo más…no puede solamente…-"

La realidad lo golpeó, y es por eso que lo asustaba. Porque lo hacía débil, cuando lo que necesitaba era lo opuesto. Lo golpeó rapido, como pasó exactamente todo: Rin podía mirarlo de la forma que quisiera y aún así no demostraría nada. Y Haru quería….Haru necesitaba…él deseaba…-

Él…solo…necesitaba…

….necesitaba que…Rin…-

…que…Rin tuviera sentimientos por él…

Oh.

Ahora no estaba solamente asustado, también estaba enojado. Porque confirmó algo para él: ¿Los sentimientos? Si…esos estaban más bien sobrevalorados.

Eran las 2:13 de la mañana, Haru estaba sentado, abrazando a sus piernas en una cómoda tristeza.

No era atracción fisica solamente, no podía seguir engañandose, ya no más. Tal vez antes de olvidar todo, el primer paso era admitirlo.

Se había enamorado de Rin.Y ya no había excusas o explicaciones, estaba locamente enamorado de él.

Y dolía más que el hecho de que sus labios continuarían siendo besados por los de alguien más aún cuando se dio cuenta en ese instante.

(Claro que lo amaba con desesperación. Claro que estaba enamorado de él impotentemente. Como si hubiera una opción donde eso no llegara a pasar.)

Él seguía allí, confundido y sin ayuda, el aire golpeando su cara frivolamente, esta entumesida. Una vez más él estaba solo, y al no poder tomarle la mano o sentir su calor en esa intimidad tan genuina, él se arrepintió de absolutamente todo.  
***  
Se sintió vacio al volver a su habitación y encontrarse con un silencio sin sentido, él dio un pequeño suspiro en la oscuridad.

Tenía un examen de inglés en unas horas y aún no había dormido. Haru terminó sintiéndose algo tonto, el pleno hecho de evitar al muchacho quien dormía con la respiración aflojada ya era algo ridiculo, porque sí se pondría a pensar de verdad, no era siquiera su culpa.

Su corazón era el culpable. Por sentir cosas no apropiadas acerca de una persona muy inoportuna. El preocuparse ya sea por sus puras intenciones enterradas en él o la reacción que podría sacarle era simplemente una desventaja. No se suponía que terminaría así, con él preocupandose de alguien o de sus sentimientos, ambas cosas se irían cuando su misma presencia llegue a aburrirles o simplemente todas esas cosas tenían el mismo destino, todas esas cosas estarán muertas algún día y no habrá suficientes personas para que los recuerden.

(Claro, esto lo incluía a él, pero eso era un pequeño detalle.)

Haru tuvo la suerte de vivir sin preocupación o alguna clase de desventaja (al menos no una que se diera a sí mismo), y le gustaría creer que ahora entendía la experiencia de tener sentimientos legítimos, de como escarbaban la piel hasta que llegara a admitirlo, o como después empieza a perder sentido, como te destruía en la forma más hermosa que había.

(Eso era claro cuando los sentimientos hacia alguien se endurezen como una piedra, y te ves metido en un lío, preguntandote exactamente cuando fue que el papel se transformó en algo que las tijeras no pueden cortar.)

(…En ese momento uno sabía que estaba jodido)

Ahora que sabía como se sentía, no le agradaba, para nada.

(Pero todo seguía siendo de papel, era solo que las tijeras temblaban en las manos figurativas de Haru.)

No quería gastar su tiempo en que ciertas cosas le lleguen a importar, cuando esas cosas se iran con el fuego (o el tiempo, pero son casi la misma cosa) Todo apuntaba hacia una misma dirección ¿Acaso eso significa que nada ha de importar?

(…No, eso no era todo. Haru lo sabía, pero su mente estaba nublada en una lluvia de pensamientos, su mente era aún más debil que él)

Al sacarse sus pantuflas, él se acostó y dejó que la soledad que él mismo creó lo ahogue. Sufocante.

(Pero quien lo causó estaba a debate.)

No durmió muy bien esa noche.

Se despertó más cansado de lo que estuvo cuándo se fue a dormir, lo cual destruía cualquier clase de lógica que existió.

Pero su vida no era exactamente “lógica” después de todo.

Saliendo del trance post-sueño, Haru se levantó delicadamente, pero no lo suficiente para que el chico parado al final de su cama se diera cuenta de que la acción era 100% a propósito.

Rin estaba leyendo un libro de texto y marcando frases con un plumon al murmurar unas cuantas palabras que (estimando) pertenecían a éste por encima de su escritorio. Él ocupaba unos lentes para leer con el marco oscuro y tenue.

Eso solo era porque su vista estaba opacada por la poca luz en el cuarto, y Rin no lo estaba mirando, pero Haru lo estaba. Él sabe que debería dejar de verlo en cualquier momento, pero ¿De verdad esa era su elección?

Ni en un millón de años querría dejar de mirarlo. O tal vez sí, cuando Rin se diera cuenta y lo empezara a mirar con confusión a través de su cara, preguntandole “¿Porqué me miras así?” Y no tendría otra respuesta que “Porque creo que eres hermoso.”

Se arrepentiría de todo, en especial cuando se llegara a dar cuenta que había cosas que estaban escritas en tinta, que había cosas irreversibles, encarvadas eternamente.

Rin ciertamente era tinta, pero de ninguna manera era tóxico. Haru lo era, él y su corazón, esos extraños sentimientos que nacieron exactamente desde-

No

Nononononono.

(Era papel, las suaves orillas de esta lamina eran tan finas que podían herir más que cien rocas. Pero el papel era más liviano, al mismo tiempo que menos resistente. Era facil.)

Papel.

Todo pasó con su cuerpo estancado en el mismo lugar, y sus ojos centrados en la unica persona que parecía valer la pena en gastar su valioso tiempo. No se atrevía a mirar a otra parte, no podía, su vista desplazándose por a través de el cuerpo de Rin; las finas lineas de su pantalon que se ajustaban en todos los lugares correctos, sus musculos apenas podian notarse por su suéter gris, pero los mechones fucsia que caían por el principio de su cuello eran algo que lo mantuvo ocupado.

Incluso esos mechones eran raramente atractivos para él.

Haru sabía perfectamente que debería estar haciendo algo más ademas de simplemente mirarlo con una pisca de frustración. Las cejas de Rin imitaron la posicion que tenía cuando hablaba con la Profesora Amakata hace un mes atrás, éstas frunciendose levemente en concentración, sus labios se movían suavemente formando pequeñas palabras, muy diferentes a las palabras que aun intentaba procesar, las escondió muy profundamente en sus huesos como un secreto, el cual lo era.

Justo ahora pudo notar que el esfuerzo por evitar a Rin, que incluía dejar de hablar con él por las noches o tener contacto visual o fisico que sin duda lo hacía ponerse a preguntar ciertas cosas, fue todo por un hecho, completamente en vano. La razón original era para deshacerse de sus sentimientos por él, sin importar cuanto lo intento, nada parecía salir de ello a excepción por una cosa: Reconocimiento.

(Había escuchado acerca de personas que estaban enamoradas de alguien que no les correspondía, nunca supo hasta ahora de como se sentiría. Todo porqué creyó que era algo idiota ¿Porqué perseguir algo que ya se había marchado?  
Pero había una parte pérdida, eso no era todo, no no no…ahora lo pudo comprender; El océano estaba lleno de peces, y los que ya habían sido tomandos seguían allí a pesar de todo, enganchados a la filuda punta de el final de una caña, la cosa era de que estaba allí y solo se podía hacer dos cosas: Mirar, mirar pero no hacer nada, esperando por algo cuando lo unico que llegaria sería la profundidad del mar, haciendo que se aleje de un no tan claro objetivo. O podría nadar, acercarse, hacer cualquier cosa en lo absoluto para mandar una reacción. Incluso si llegara a perderlo todo, estaría satisfecho con solo decir «Estoy aquí. Y te he querido por ya un tiempo, así que ven…ven, dime que te sientes igual que-»

Ahora se consideraba un hombre egoísta, por solo pensar esas cosas. Rin tal vez nisiquiera esté atrapado, pero Haru quería que fuera así. Si no estuviera atrapado de verdad, entonces no había nada de que ser salvado.

Él quería acercarse, pegarlo en contra el escritorio, juntar ambos de sus seres. Y tal vez cuando hubiera algo de fricción, aproximaría su cara con la de Rin, en si haciendo que ambas manos se dirigieran simultáneamente a donde las orejas encuentraban al cuello, pasando sus yemas en timidez. Sus labios se rozarian suavemente antes de unirse, y después se moverían fragil e inocentemente, con el amonto justo de pasión, lo suficiente para llegarse a conocer el uno al otro en sus respectivos sabores. Las manos de Haru jalarian los cabellos que se ubicaban por la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Rin, estremeciendose levemente al profundizar el beso, su cuerpo moviéndose en desesperación justo contra el suyo, sus caderas encontrándose más que un par de veces, se perdería en las olas de placer golpeandolo y llevandolo a la deriva del control de su propia cabeza. Y ahí sería cuando pondría sus muslos por ambos lados de la cintura de Rin, abrazandolo firmemente mientras Rin llevaría sus sutiles labios a su cuello, dandole besos vulgares y dejandole rojas marcas en su bronceada pero sensible piel. Se caerían al costado de su cama, al momento en que Rin desabotonaria su camisa, así besando su clavicula, pecho y torso, Haru llevaría sus manos por debajo de su suéter, y sentiría su piel más que nada, en pura transpiración mientras un pequeño gemido saldría de su boca-

No podía, no lo haría, aunque no haya evitado ninguna clase de detalle.

(Era papel, no roca. Era demasiado apresurado para ser roca, incluso era demasiado pronto para ser papel, antes de eso era aire, nada más que una brisa. Y eso solo duró un par de días y después…bueno)

Aire.

Lo miró, le sonrió, se dio cuenta de su existencia, le habló, le fue sincero, lo abrazo, e hizo que se enamorara de él.

Papel.

Y el próximo paso no estaba garantizado, incluso si fuera así, él probablemente elegiría no pasar esa linea.

(Como debería haberlo hecho antes, nisiquiera se escuchaba a sí mismo)

Pero Rin hacía que perdiera todo, absolutamente todo. A sí mismo, la mayoría de las veces, si era honesto.

(Pero claro que no era honesto, no podía pagar el precio en serlo. Si lo fuera…tal vez…solo tal vez…-)

¿Acaso no tenía un examen hoy día a la tercera hora?

Haru dejó escapar un jadeo, y de repente al acercarse al baño, se encontró con unos ojos increíblemente brillantes, mirandolos de vuelta por casi dos metros de distancia, éstos vivos como la sangre que corría por sus venas.

Y él no sabía donde estaba, su mente se nubló.

"Hola…Nanase" Rin le dío una pequeña sonrisa, dejando su marcador atrás. "Buenos días."

Haru apenas pudo responder, o reaccionar por lo general. Incluso su aura a las plenas horas de la mañana era demasiado para controlar.

"…"

"…"

"…¿Estás bi-"

"Estoy bien." Haru marcó por un hecho (no de verdad, pero eso era innecesario) se acercó a la manilla de la puerta del baño, agarrando la ropa que había ocupado el día anterior. Sin una palabra más, él se encerró adentro del cuarto.

Supo, él solo supo que con ese portazo, Rin se había dado cuenta.

***  
Y para su minima sorpresa, justo cuando salió del baño, ya vestido y con su cara mojada, Rin lo estaba esperando.

Su cara poseía una expresión entre estar enojado y confundido, no que Haru estuviera en lo cierto, podría estar imaginandose todo eso muy perfectamente. Rin estaba en contra la pared que unía la puerta de salida con la puerta del baño, estaba de brazos cruzados, la parte de atras de su pie estaba por encima del suelo, apegada a misma pared.

Compartieron una de esas miradas que hacía que hubiera una clase de fuego por sus alrededores, lo cual no era necesariamente bueno.

Acercate mucho al fuego y…todos saben como va.

"Mira…-" Rin comenzó. Él hizo una pausa colectiva para salir de su pose, y ahora estaba al frente de Haru, sus brazos en la misma posición que antes. "…Si hice algo…solo dime…yo-"

Pudo sentir a la voz de Rin irse de muy seria a suave. Y no tenía ni una pista de lo que eso significaba.

"Tú no has hecho nada." Haru respondió, esquivando al chico al frente suyo.   
(Ese era exactamente el problema.)

Y tan pronto cuando se alejó, sintió una tibia mano en su antebrazo. No se atrevió a tratar de soltarse, solo le volvió a mirar, estando definitivamente más cerca.

"¿Estás seguro? …Porque…me has estado ignorando"

"Yo no te he estado ignorando." Haru volvió a responder blancamente.

"¡Claro que sí! ¡No-" Pero luego Rin cortó sus palabras.

Lo que acababa de salir de su boca parecía un suave grito frustrado, y Haru nunca lo había visto así, lo cual le causó una cara casi asustada.

Rin logró captar esto y prosiguió a decir un sutil “…Lo siento” él suspiró levemente, su mano temblando por el tenso brazo de Haru, Rin miró hacia abajo, sus mejillas algo rojas. “Es solo que…después de lo que pasó hace dos semanas yo siento…como si te debiera algo”

"…No lo haces"

"Agh, ese no es el punto ¿Te dije que me molestaba cuando no nos llevamos bien, cierto? A eso me refiero."

Haru frunció el seño y se quedó callado por unos segundos.

"…Y te he notado algo raro últimamente, así que si necesitas algo o cualquier cosa, no se…ugh…yo…estoy aquí."

"…Está bien"

"¿Es..tá…bien?"

"…Sí"

Al momento en que Haru lanzó esas palabras en el aire, la mano de Rin en su piel suavizó su toque. Pudo sentir una tranquilidad esparcirse por la cara del pelirrojo y no pudo evitar pero sentirse felíz.

"Así ahora que…uhm…tú y yo volvimos a ser amigos pues…¿Te pasa algo?"

Y ahora tal vez no tanto, pero no había manera de estar seguro.

¿Amigos? ¿Acaso seguirían pretendiendo ser eso? ¿Los amigos se miraban de la forma en la que ellos lo hacían?

¿Será que los dos estaban escondiendo secretos en mentiras?, era eso o que Haru estuviera pensando demasiado en ello.

En vez de tirar cientas bombas a la vez, él decidio tomar otra dirección:

"Nunca dejamos de ser amigos." Haru balbuceó, pero sabía que Rin podía escucharlo "…y no es nada…tengo mucho trabajo, es todo."

Rin lo miró boquiabierto, pestañeando solo unas pocas veces, pero después sus mejillas tomaron un suave color rojo y él volvió a sonreir de oreja a oreja, sus ojos estrechandose y todo, todo…todo volvió a estar bien.

Tal vez todo lo que Haru necesitaba era su sonrisa.

"Hah…claro, la Universidad a veces puede llegar a ser un dolor de trasero…heh-"

"No es que tenga otra opcion…"

"Ah cierto…tienes razón-"

Haru se acercó a su propio escritorio a revisar uno de sus propios libros de Ingles, sin notar a Rin justo a su lado, sus cuerpos separandose por meros centímetros.

"…Oh, por si acaso, ¿Tienes algun examen de inglés los días que vienen?"

"…Tengo uno hoy día" Murmuró una respuesta sin siquiera pensarlo.

Esto de verdad lo estaba afectando. Eso y el hecho de que la barbilla de Rin estaba apunto de hacer contacto con su hombro.

"¿…Quieres que te ayude?" Rin ofreció y volteó su cara en dirección a la de Haru.

Estaban tan TAN jodidamente cerca, que sería casi ilógico no ponerle un fin a todo y besarse.

Pero Haru le dio una mirada algo enfadada al mismo tiempo que críptica.

"…"

"Ah vamos, Nanase." Rin salió de su espacio personal, y Haru lo hizo tambien, de forma que los dos estaban frente a frente nuevamente. Rin formó un puño y lo empujo hacia el pecho de Haru, delicadamente. "Tragate ese orgullo."

Su ceja levantada y una risa algo coqueta hicieron que Haru se rindiera sin siquiera una batalla. Él rodeo los ojos mientras deslizó el libro para el lado de Rin, quien dío una sonrisa victoriosa mientras empezaba a ojear las paginas.

"Veamos lo que, ¡…Oh! Esto es facil."

"Eso es obvio" Haru mencionó, irritado. "Tú eres el experto, no yo."

"Tienes un punto…" Rin levantó sus cejas al contestarle, llevó una mano a su nuca y empezó a mirar a ciertas direcciones, pensando, por lo que se veía. "Uh…tengo una idea…¿Tienes algún cuaderno a la mano o…algo?"

Haru inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, plenamente cofundido.

"Y apresurate, o si no los dos llegaremos tarde a clases." Rin agregó.

El chico de pelo negro tomó esto como una leve amenaza, ya que se apresuró al sacar su cuaderno de nota y tambien una pluma, casi inconcientemente.

"…Bien…" Rin dijo al buscar una pagina desocupada en el cuaderno, ya cuando lo hizo, empezó a escribir por casi dos minutos. Cuando terminó, él rasgo la pagina y se la dio a Haru, apuntandola justo hacia su cara. " Esto…es todo lo que necesitas saber."

Haru sacó el papel de su mano balanceante, una cierta curiosidad invadiendolo ya que no tenía ni una mera idea de que se trataba todo. Al ojearlo unas cuantas veces, pudo darse cuenta de lo que leía:

« Ocupa SHOULD y SHOULDN’T para consejos, o para cosas que deberías hacer para lo mejor o peor.

Ejemplo: Haru SHOULD study english a little bit more -> Haru DEBERÍA estudiar ingles un poco más (hehe lo siento)

Haru SHOULDN’T stay up all night studying or such -> Haru NO DEBERÍA quedarse despierto hasta tarde estudiando o algo por el estilo.

Ocupa COULD y COULDN’T para abilidades en el pasado.

(Ambos son el pasado de CAN y CAN’T, asi que siempre ocupalos en ese contexto)

Ejemplo:  
When I was a kid, I COULD only swim buttefly. Now I CAN swim all of the strokes -> Cuando era un niño, yo solo PODÍA nadar estilo mariposa. Ahora PUEDO nadar todos los estilos.  
Last night, I COULDN’T find my wallet- but I found it this morning. -> Anoche, no PUDE encontrar mi billetera- pero la encontré ésta mañana.

O también puedes ocuparlo para posibilidades en el futuro o para pedir favores.

Ejemplo: I COULD eat pork later. -> Yo PODRÍA comer cerdo más tarde.

COULD you pass me a pen? -> ¿PODRÍAS pasarme un lápiz?

Ocupa WOULD y WOULDN’T para algo que pasaría en un escenario poco probable o para ofrecer.

Ejemplo:

I WOULD BUY a cheeseburger if I had any money left. -> Yo COMPRARÍA una hamburguesa con queso sí me quedara algo de dinero.

WOULD YOU LIKE to drink a soda? -> ¿TE GUSTARÍA tomar una soda?

¡Buena suerte! \\(▰˘◡˘▰)/ »

Y eso era todo.

La caligrafía de Rin era perfecta, a excepción del pequeño emoticon que había puesto al final del papel, estaba algo distorsionado, pero eso no tenía que ver con la caligrafía, no realmente. Haru solo dedujo que no era muy bueno dibujando.

Incluso si Haru estuviera impresionado por lo facil que entendía a Rin más que a la Profesora Amakata, no había ninguna forma de que lo demostraría, aunque tenía que admitir que podía verlo como un Profesor de Inglés con facilidad. Él estrechó sus ojos al mirar el papel un par de veces más antes de bajarlo y dirigir su atencion a Rin, que se veía más expectante que nunca.

"¿Te sirve? ¿Puedes…entender?" Rin preguntó finalmente, con entusiasmo en su voz y cara.

Haru le diría ‘Claro que entiendo, no soy un idiota’, pero sabía que Rin tenía buenas intenciones y qie tal vez deberia tragarse su orgullo más a menudo y pedirle ayuda.

"…Sí" Haru contestó, algo hesitante. "…Gracias…"

"¡No hay de que! Estoy feliz de ayu-" No pudo continuar después de que la segunda campana sonó.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de reconocer lo que significaba: Solo tenían cinco minutos para llegar a clases.

"Mierda." Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero la voz de Haru fue opacada por la muy euforica voz de Rin.

Se descongelaron al mismo tiempo y empezaron a empacar sus libros y cuadernos. Él estaba tan concentrado en su mochila que no notó que el pelirrojo estaba apunto de salir por la puerta.

Pero Haru tambien sabía que no se iba a ir sin decirle algo antes.

"Cuida ese papel como hueso santo ¿Bien?" Rin dijo apresurado, poniendo su mochila por un hombro. "Mantenme al tanto de como te fue…te veo luego"

Y con una última sonrisa, él desaparecio. No era como las otras veces, el hecho que ya no estaba no hacía que el estomago de Haru empezara a tener severas puntadas, lo iba a ver después, de todas formas, todo volvió a ser como antes.

Él sonrió al meter el pedazo de papel en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

***

El día tomó un curso bueno y tranquilo, aun cuando Rin no paraba de enviarle mensajes, a Haru no le molestaba.

Aunque pretendía que si lo hacía.

( De: Matsuoka, Rin.  
Como te fue?? (¬‿¬)  
De: Tú  
No te lo dire.  
De: Matsuoka, Rin.  
Wow. Que cruel. )

Haru logró olvidar muchas cosas ese día, pero no olvidó que Rin no le correspondía. Necesitaba aprender a mantener su distancia, por ambos, ya que estaba más seguro de que Rin no entendía el significado de esa palabra o de ‘Espacio Personal’.

Y la prueba no fue tan dolorosa como esperaba, claramente él no fue la causa de eso. Hizo una nota mental de recurrir a Rin en casos de emergencias. (Lo que pasaba muy frecuentemente como para llamarlo “emergencia”)

Después, un tiempo más tarde, Rin le envió un mensaje en el medio de una sesión del club de fotografía.

( De: Matsuoka, Rin.  
¿Que haces?   
De: Tú.  
Cosas  
De: Matsuoka, Rin.  
…Que?  
De: Tú.  
No te incumben.  
De: Matsuoka, Rin.  
Ouch :( (^^^)  
De: Tú.  
(^^^) Se parece a ti  
De: Matsuoka, Rin  
¿¡Qué!? )

No respondió ese mensaje.

Algo cercano a la risa salió de su boca, no lo suficiente para que sus compañeros lo notarán. Se sentía bien, mejor de lo que se había sentido en semanas, y todo lo que tuvieron que hacer fue hablar.

Fue un buen día.

Regresó alrededor de las 9pm, y Rin estaba donde tenía que estar, tanto como él mismo. Una sonrisa se encorvo de sus labios cuando Haru se sacó su mochila y la posicionó en su propio escritorio.

Rin salto de su cama, haciendo que el suelo de madera hiciera un ruido extraño, se acercó a Haru y puso ambas manos en sus hombros, su sonrisa sin dejar su rostro.

Haru extraño eso, los contactos poco necesarios pero no lo suficiente como para no realizarlo. Su relación llegó a tener una cierta escala de contacto fisico, que cuando estaban tan extrañamente cerca y no se tocaban o rozaban sus manos casi a propósito, se vería como si algo estuviera apagado, como si las cosas no deberian ser así.

( No podían estar con sus bocas a una minima distancia y no hacer nada para cambiar el aire entre ellos)

"¿…Y? ¿Como te fue?" Rin preguntó con una risa pegada en su voz, Haru sintió su energía radiando por a través de sus manos.

Él dío una pausa inexpresiva antes de dar un pequeño rastro de una sonrisa, y de alguna manera, fue suficiente. La cara de Rin se iluminó por completo, como si Haru hubiera hecho un truco de magia. Él sabía que no era una de esas personas que sonreía todo el tiempo como un completo idiota…pero ¿Acaso era así de malo?

Ahora quería sonreír más, y no se sentía obligado a hacerlo, él estaba…feliz ¿Esa era una de las cosas que se hacían cuando uno estaba feliz, cierto?

(No era solo el hecho de que lo estaba, era el hecho de quien era el responsable por ello)

"…Bien" Haru respondió sinceramente, su pequeña sonrisa sin atreverse de dejar sus labios. "Gracias."

"¡Hah! Lo sabía, soy un genio" Rin abandonó los hombros de Haru, pero puso la palma de su mano al frente de él y prodigio al decir: "Dame los cinco."

Haru rodeó los ojos y volteó su cabeza para el lado, como si él supo desde un principio que eso iba a pasar.

"…"

"…"

Rin encontró una manera de acercar su mano aun más a la cara de Haru, moviendola de un lado a otro.

"Uh…Nanase." Se aclaró la garganta, dispuesto a molestarlo "Dame.Los.Cinco."

"Que molesto." Haru tenía dos firmes puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, hasta que uno se relajó y subió hasta el nivel de la mano al frente suyo, adaptando una posición familiar.

Y Rin abofeteo la mano contra la de él, haciendo un raro sonido, similar a como si de verdad lo hubiera abofeteado.

No terminó ahí, con los dos, parecía que no había un final, solo nuevos comienzos. Se quedaron pegados en el momento, justo como sus respectivas manos.

Él no pudo distinguir quien fue el primero que entrelazó ambos de sus dedos, tomándose de las manos, cssi acariciandola. Sabía muy bien que Rin tampoco tenía idea, que estaba tan perdido como él.

Haru no planeaba en aprovecharse de eso, pero no se sentía necesariamente mutuo.

Lo que si pudo notar fue la forma escurridisa en que Rin se le acercó, demasiado…simplemente demasiado. Haru estaba seguro, él iba a besarlo, y está vez no se había imaginado cosas; Rin cerró sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza levemente hacia la derecha, sus labios casi tocándose al sentir su otra mano siendo tocada por un calor familiar, los dedos de Rin pasando suavemente por su piel, justo cuando sus bocas estuvieron a punto de hacer salvaje contacto, Haru le susurró unas palabras.

"¿…Que?" Rin preguntó y su tono de voz casi ni hacía sentido. Al abrir sus ojos solo un poco, Haru pudo notar que se había perdido al poder sentirlo tan cerca, justo como él.

Pero había una diferencia entre él y Rin, y esa era confusión.

( Haru sabía como se sentía por él, y era mucho más facil creer que Rin estaba plenamente confundido. Más facil que creer…solo creer que- claro, ¿Desde cuando la vida era tan facil?

Esa era su unica prueba. Y el resto solo tenía al tiempo de su lado.)

"…Quiero mostrarte algo" él murmuró otra vez, y casi sonó sensual. Rin lo tenía exitado y abrumado, sintiendo su caliente respiracion golpeandole la cara.

Pero tenía que darle un alto al fuego. No era un buen momento, aunque el lugar era perfecto. Nadie podría verlos, si se besaban, nadie tendría porqué saber, sería una especie de secreto, un poco más cerca y-

No.

Haru se soltó, tratando de bajar la loca fiebre que le causaba. Se acercó a la ventana, abriendo ésta y subiendose al escritorio de Rin de paso a paso.

"Oi…¿Qué haces? ¡…Ah! Nanase…espera" Rin tartamudeo al acercarse.

Sus ultimas palabras eran ecos, porque Haru ya estaba afuera, con el frio llenando los espacios vacios en su interior, tranquilizandolo de un trivial deseo.

"Abrigate, quiero mostrarte algo." Haru repitió por tercera vez, su voz ya ni cortando el entusiasmo filtrado que alguna vez trató de ocultar.

“¿…A donde vamos?”

"Arriba."

Y quizas, habían cosas malas que alguna vez fueron buenas, y tal vez había una oportunidad de hacerlas buenas otra vez. Le iba a mostrar la Azotea, y mientras tomó la mano de Rin para ayudarlo a subir la litera, no se sintió asustado o enojado.

Esos sentimientos eran para más tarde

***

Mientras tomó un tiempo en llegar allí, ya que aparentemente Rin no era muy bueno con alturas, cuando lo hicieron, valió la pena. La noche se veía más hermosa que nunca, estaba pensando que tal vez la belleza del pelirrojo reflejaba las de el cielo y las estrellas.

Se sentaron apoyándose contra los tanques de gas, Haru podía notar que a Rin le gustó, ya sea la vista o el lugar, o tal vez algo más. El frio era nada más que un detalle, al estar justo al lado de él, de forma que una parte de ellos estaba siendo completamente tocada por el otro.

La luz de la luna hacía que todos los detalle del rostro de Rin fueran más notables, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la temperatura, su aliento formando nieblas, y una sonrisa al mirar a las estrellas, ésa sonrisa que no deja su rostro aún cuando le preguntó como fue que encontró ese lugar.

"Vengo aquí cuando quiero estar solo o cuando no me siento bien." Lo cual no era exactamente la respuesta a la pregunta, pero aún seguía siendo la cosa más honesta que había salido de su boca.

Rin no lo mencionó, y Haru no estaba nada más que agradecido por ello.

"¿…Eso…pasa…a menudo?" Rin preguntó, con su voz algo nerviosa, que definitivamente no era algo propio de él.

"…No lo sé"

"Así que ese es un ‘sí’ ¿Huh?"

Le tomó un momento en darse cuenta de que Rin estaba empezando a conocerlo más que él mismo. Y ahora sabía la razon por la cual Yamazaki no volvió a dar un paso en su habitacion, era porque Rin sabía y solo eso hizo que Haru empezara a morderse los labios, esperando que hiriera su piel.

Rin probablemente sabía que Haru estaba enamorado de él, mucho más antes de que siquiera eso hubiera sido una opcion. Rin le tenía lástima y eso fue porque-

Era algo obvio y tenía sentido si se ponía a pensarlo, y Haru ciertamente no sintió sus ojos volviendose humedos.

«Claro, Rin no siente lo mismo que yo.»

Y ahora de verdad quería que lo besara.

Él volvía a mirarlo, solo para darse cuenta de que Rin ya lo estaba haciendo, no podía ver su cara muy bien pero eso no significaba que Haru no sabía que al igual que la noche, Rin nunca se había visto así de hermoso. Después de unos momentos de verse el uno al otro, Rin le dijo algo que podría tomarse como una broma, pero no podía estar muy seguro.

"¿Eso significa que las estrellas son tus…amigas?" Y para confirmarlo, Rin se echó a reir.

Pero su risa fue acabada cuando Haru respondió, abrazando sus rodillas con su cabello casi tapando sus ojos:

"Al menos son mejores que las personas."

"…Ouch."

"Tú no eres una persona, eres un tiburon."

(‘Y estrellas, y tinta, y todo lo que alguna vez he necesitado, todo lo que quiero’)

"Como te detesto." Rin se rió en un bostezo, y eso fue lo ultimo que dijo después de cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos otra vez, se había quedado dormido con una sonrisa devaneciendose poco a poco, pero nunca por completo.

Haru pensó en despertarlo, pero lo miró y todo lo que explotó adentro de él se lo impidió, porque estaba al lado suyo, tan ignorante y…precioso. Haru era egoísta, pero Rin no era nada mejor que él.

Su mano hizo contacto con la de Rin nuevamente, y en vez de darle un beso, él reposó su cabeza contra su hombro, quedandose dormido al sonido de los grillos, de su respiración, de su corazón latiendo más rapido de lo que jamas haya hecho antes.

Roca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El (^^^) es un emoji de un tiburon que se ocupa en facebook (nose puede ver aquí asi que eso quito la magia ¿No?)


	5. Huracán.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La forma en que cierta persona llegó a su vida; la forma en que se siente puede ser explicada de la misma forma.

Por los ultimos dos meses, la tranquilidad y paz formaron parte de su vida,se movian en el aire como hojas en otoño, el cual estaba a punto de cerrarse. Por una extraña razón, ya era la segunda semana de noviembre, y ninguno de los dos había hecho algo lo suficientemente horrendo para enojar al otro.

Era una época bonita, Haru tenía que admitir, le agradaba poder conversar con Rin sin restricciones, le traía una sensación de armonía y relajación, aún así cuando la personalidad del pelirrojo era abrumadora y casu sufocante. Se volvieron más cercanos a medida que el tiempo pasaba, y se encontraron en una situación donde podían leer las pequeñas cosas que hacían y su significado, muy cercano a la perfección.  
Casi todos los días Rin compraría comida y se sentarían en el piso de la habitación, hablando y masticando en un ambiente sumamente comodo, Haru dandole pequeñas miradas, pretendiendo que sus sentimientos habían cambiado, que ya no estaba enamorado de él.

La pretensión se hacía algo dificil, especialmente después de que empezaron a pasar un gran amonto de tiempo juntos, pero no era nada que no podría manejar, era un experto en mentir, de todas formas. Haru seguía llendo a la azotea más que nunca, pero la exasperación se había ido y fue reemplazada por algo que nunca se le había pasado antes por su cabeza: Genuina Indecisión.

No era que estaba pensando en cambiar la forma en que se sentía por su compañero de cuarto, o planeando en como confesarle sin arruinar las buenas vibras que tenían últimamente. No había vuelta atrás y tampoco había una buena forma de decirle.

"Oye...estoy completamente loco por ti, y creo que deberías dejar a tu novio y...y..."

(¿Y después que viene?)

Se perdería en esas ideas llenas de egoísmo y se le haría un simple nudo en la garganta. Cuándo la noche tomara lugar, Rin pondría una mano en su hombro, apuntandole una lata de cerveza en su dirección, lentamente sentándose al lado suyo, siempre demasiado cerca.

Haru se tomaría la lata muy rápidamente, y nada fue su error, porqué se supone que el amor no duele (no en su versión, que se veía más bien errónea) y Rin fue el que lo introdució al alcohol de un primer principio.

Él sabía que una copa de champagne para año nuevo en la casa de un viejo amigo no contaba.

(Pero Rin tampoco era el culpable, incluso después de todas las veces que el inicio alguna clase de contacto, a pesar de esas veces en que se pudieron haber besado antes de que Haru se alejara, completamente asustado de las consecuencias que podría traer.)

El pelirrojo se reiría tiernamente y preguntaría: "¿Acaso eres un alcohólico, Nanase?"

Sus dientes rechinarían por dentro de su boca, sus manos apretarían la lata, tanto que lograría dañar el envase. Haru nunca respondió a esa pregunta, también esperaba que nada de sus movimientos le dijera indirectamente.

Un silencio incomodo descendería el ultimo piso de ese edificio, Rin preguntandole si estaba bien, o en que estaba pensando. Los labios de Haru nunca se atrevieron a abrirse, no era necesario si se ponía a pensarlo. Rin sabía la respuesta, Haru podía verlo claramente a través de sus ojos como un cristal claro; las cosas que no debería sentir, las cosas que no debería desear hacer con tantas ganas, cosas que no debería decir y que tal vez será así. Todo será exactamente lo mismo.

(¿...Siempre se tiene que tratar de ti, cierto?)

Ambos se sentarían a mirar las estrellas, por horas, sin decir ni una palabra. El viento pegandoles en la cara mientras las luces alrededor iban apagandose una a una. Se quedaría dormido en el hombro de Rin, eso era lo unico que podía hacer sin perder la poca inocencia que le restaba a su relacion.

«Y nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez, solo tal vez eso era lo suficiente, por ahora, porque aún así teniéndolo tan cerca y sin poder tocarlo, la herida no dolía tanto...

Sin pensarlo muy en serio, allí estaba la razón. Debería haberlo besado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, porque éstas estaban desapareciendo poco a poco, porque uno de ellos se estaba rindiendo, y no hacia el otro, sino de la situación.

Había cambiado todo, se sentía irreversible, como si hubiera firmado un contrato, perdiendo su simple apatía.

La peor parte es que lo vio venir; esto lo afectaría en el futuro. Y tal vez el futuro aguardaba arrepentimiento y dolor...o...si la suerte está de su lado...

...Pero claro, siempre se hacía un poco más grande, hasta que ésta misma formara una parte de su ser»

Haru ya no estaba seguro si valía la pena.

(O quizás, debería parar con las metáforas que explicaban su complejo de emociones, agarrar a la verdad por la mano, su legitima cobardía.)  
***  
Se despertó un sabado gracias al sonido de una puerta cerrandose y el olor a una flor que le parecía algo familiar. Notó unas pizcas de color rosado claro por encima de su escritorio cuando sus ojos empezaron a abrirse lentamente, pero su visión estaba borrosa, al igual que el resto de las cosas en su vida; difíciles de diferenciar.

Haru suspiró suavemente en contra de su almohada, sintiéndose algo vacío y cansado, sin querer moverse del lugar donde estaba acostado. Sus ojos tomaron un azul vivo al darse cuenta - antes que su propio cerebro lo hiciera- de que era exactamente lo que estaba sentado justo al lado de su cuaderno de bocetos y pulverizador.

Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil.

Un ramo de flores de cerezo descansaba en su espacio de estudio, y el aroma era en si, agradable y casi exotico. Él no tuvo que pensar dos veces en quien lo había traido.

Esa no era exactamente la pregunta que había que hacer en este caso.

Saltó de su cama muy intrigado y fuera de caracter, se calmó un poco cuando pudo tocar el envoltorio de papel maché y celofán. Era hermoso, esa era la única palabra que podría describirlo; las flores tenían el más perfecto color, como si hubieran sido elegidas con mucha determinación, la luz que se pasaba por la ventana hacía que toda clase de error en este desapareciera.

Estaba, por un hecho, muy confundido.

¿Qué estaba haciendo un bouquet en su escritorio?

Haru trató de no verse tan sorprendido cuándo escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y encontrarse con Rin sin nada más que unos jeans negros y ajustados y una toalla blanca reposando en su cuello.

No es que no lo haya visto de esa forma como ahora, era solo que acababa de salir de la bañera, así que cada centímetro de él estaba mojado. Eso definitivamente no era lo que necesitaba ahora. Rin era ardiente; y con solo pensar en eso, hizo que Haru quisiera golpearse con un bat de béisbol, porque era demasiado embarazoso para lidiarse en esa clase de pensar, tampoco era un chico que se sonrojaba frecuentemente, pero helo aquí; sus mejillas tomando un color familiar al del cabello del pelirrojo. Obviamente que hacía más ejercicio que él, era algo que se notaba a plena vista. No que Haru fuera al gimnasio o algo por el estilo, sus músculos los había ganado gracias a años de nadar en contra el agua y el resto del mundo.

Aún así, Rin tenía un cuerpo increíble. Esos músculos tan tonificados, que aunque fueran fuertes, se notaban muy sensibles y suaves, y esa semi-ilusión sería un poco destruida después de que arqueara su espalda, flexionando sus musculos.

Y anda, si Haru no miraba.

En ese momento, su cuerpo estaba humedo por el vapor. El pelirrojo llevó la toalla a su cabello después de cerrar la puerta, los muy formados huesos de sus caderas se movían rítmicamente. Agua cayendo en simples gotas por su pecho, esparciendose por los pequeños músculos en su torso.

Haru quería pasar ambas manos por su piel, saborearla y poder tenerlo en contra suyo.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, por lo que notó, pero después se dío cuenta de que eran solo meros segundos y que estaba sosteniendo el ramo de flores, ambas manos apretandole como si fuera algo más, tal vez un poco fuerte.

Rin fue el que rompió la tensión.

"Mira quién-" Rin se calló al mismo tiempo en que el chico de pelo negro se volteó enteramente, algo boquiabierto y con un sonrojo innegable. "Oh."

"¿...Que es...-?"

"Oh...éso" Rin contestó al morderse su labio inferior en algo que podría confundirse con timidez, sus mejillas rojas tambien. Él repiró y volvió a hablar: "son...ehm...para ti...las flores son para ti."

No podía creer las palabras que salían de su boca; era casi imposible hacerlo. ¿A que estaba jugando? ¿Qué era lo que intentaba lograr con esto?  
¿Porqué?

Y Rin comenzó a hablar nuevamente, como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos. En ese momento Haru de verdad creyó que lo hacía, un panico repentino se esparció por sus venas.

"Por...no haberte respetado...a ti y a aerosol-sama..." señaló al pulverizador, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, pero con una pieza faltante.

"…Eso pasó…hace casi tres meses..." Haru movió su cabeza despacio, de un lado al otro, negante y confundido por la escena puesta en frente a él, dejando las flores en su posición original.

¿Porqué flores? ¿Porqué flores de cerezo?; Haru sabía que Rin era un romántico, fue una de las razones (varias, casi todas, inesperadas, tanto como el mismo pelirrojo) por la cuales se enamoró de él, pero ¿Porqué él?  
Había algo que Rin no sabía: Haru de verdad estaba intentando, cada vez un poco más, y otra vez, nada bueno salía del proceso. Tratar de dejar de amar a alguien era como tocar el fuego con las manos, y era peor cuándo uno se sentía obligado a hacerlo.

Pero había una cosa, amarlo resultó ser algo más bueno que malo, la unica cosa mala era la situación, pero sus sentimientos eran honestos y reales, él amaba a Rin, y la mayoría de las veces era completamente fuera de dolor. Y esas veces las tenía guardadas en una carpeta en su corazon; todas las veces que le pudo tomar la mano cuando estaba dormido, el enterarse del adorable lunar que tenía por detrás de su cuello, la forma en que sus mejillas tomaban un leve tono rosa cada vez que ponía un brazo por sus hombros, como en sus ojos nacía una chispa cuando hablaban de natación o la forma en que él decía su apellido, dulcemente, con una brisa golpeando el aire.

Haru -ciertamente- estaba loco por él, pero aún no sabía si era de la buena forma o de la mala forma, tampoco no sabía que era lo que tenía que pasar para que se diera cuenta de ello.

"Agh...s-si sé...yo...solo...quería" Rin retomó la conversación después de casi un minuto de espera, sonando más bien dudoso. "...poner algo lindo en el cuarto...éso."

Era obvio que Rin trató de ocultarlo, la forma en que casi se atragantó en sus propias palabras, esa clase de cosas ya no funcionaban como antes, porque Haru lo tenía en su piel, su alma, incluso si había cosas que no sabía de él, el resto de las cosas no se iran, él sentía que era demasiado importante como para olvidarlo.

"..."

"...Mira...Y-yo..."

Un teléfono comenzó a vibrar al instante, haciendo que Rin cortara su voz, casi parecía como si eso ya no fuera una coincidencia. El pelirrojo se dirigió a su escritorio, desbloqueando su móvil con dedos temblorosos. Su piel logró brillar a la luz del día, era tan clara como lo era de hermosa.

Haru se quedó mirandolo, sintiendo un escalofrío pasando por su espina, mientras Rin observabá su celular, sin saber las ganas que el chico a no más de tres metros alejado de él quería tocarlo, besarlo, sentir su tibia piel y los deplorables músculos por detrás de su espalda con sus propias manos.

No había ninguna forma de que eso sea la buena clase de locura, no cuando su mente a veces se perdía en la imagen de como se sentirían esos labios suyos en su boca, mejilla...cuello...pecho...-

"-Ah" Rin respiró, dejando su teléfono por encima de su propio escritorio. "Voy a salir con mis amigos hoy día por la noche ¿Quieres venir?"

Haru se había perdido otra vez en sus propios pensamientos que se encontró tratando de descifrar lo que él acababa de decir. Rin seguía con su pecho expuesto, y sin siquiera darse cuenta, se empezó a preguntar en que pasaría si pasara sus labios, su lengua marcando las lineas de los músculos en su torso, y que clase de sonidos haría.

Esto...era...algo...malo.

"¿...Planeta llamando a Nanase?" Escuchó a una voz dulce y riente, tanto como una mano agarrando su antebrazo, las yemas pasando suavemente por su piel, tan gentil y despacio, eso era lo suficiente para hacer que su imaginación empezara a rondar con ideas lejanas a sus propios morales.

Muy...muy malo...

Volvió a la realidad justo después de haber escuchado dicha voz, perteneciente a Rin, se había encontrado estancado otra vez, perdiendo el historial de las cosas que pasaban en el mismo instante. Los segundos se sentían como horas adentro de su cabeza, y nunca parecía detenerse, solo estaba tratando de arreglar la sarta de problemas que se había causado a sí mismo.

Aprendería alguna forma de controlarlo, de parar siquiera, algún día; era algo seguro, pero Rin nunca le daba la pasada, lo hacía sentir atrapado, por él, ciertamente. Quizas él no era la caña, si no el pez, quizas siempre había sido así, y sin duda alguna, Haru no estaba siendo el mero esfuerzo de romper la red, eso no era lo que quería del todo. De todas formas, Rin estaba allí, semi desnudo con una mano aferrante a su antebrazo, quería pensar que se estaba imaginando el dedo pulgar del pelirrojo rozando por su sensible piel, dejandole los pelos de punta y con su casi corazon casi en la manga de su polera.  
Al mirar como la ya oscura luz del sol pasaba, siendo cubierta por un mar de nubes, pensó en algo que tambien había pasado hace tres meses, algo que Rin creyó haberle dicho en un estado grave de alcoholismo, y que aún no había logrado entender.  
Haru era "un idiota que no sabía captar pistas", aparentemente. Pero, ¿Que significaba? ¿A que se refería Rin con "pistas"? ¿Pistas de que exactamente?  
Su vida no era una novela de Sherlock Holmes, pero estaba curioso, no era malo del todo. Sus ojos no dejaban los del pelirrojo, ni menos cuándo este mismo ocupó la firmeza de su toque para acercarlo, el movimiento lo dejó sin aliento, despistado de sus pensamientos otra vez.

(De verdad...quería besarlo...¿Acaso eso no era del todo malo tambien?)  
Podría encontrar una forma de unir sus labios en una ligera anticipación, con solo una mano de Rin en su cuerpo bastaba para imaginarse ciertas cosas. ¿Porqué siempre tan cerca? ¿Que esperaba que pasara? ¿Que no lo dejara culminado en deseo?  
Respiró duramente al cerrar sus ojos, llendose a su ahora impuro subconsciente.  
¿...Pistas? Espera un segundo, ¿Eso significaba...que-?

No...no, estaba pensando demasiado, de ninguna forma...él...Rin  
…  
"...Oye" La voz de Rin se elevó precisamente, sus cejas fruncidas con una expresión que parecía preocupada.

"¿...Qué?" Haru preguntó, pestañeando un par de veces antes de dejar su aturdido estado.

"¿Vienes...o...?"

Por otro lado, ¿Acaso Rin no se cansaba de esto? ¿De los toques, la suave tensión sexual que creció entre los dos a medida que pasaba el tiempo? Sabía que esto no era normal ¿Cierto? Que si alguien fuera a verlos de ésta forma, definitivamente obtendrían la mala impresión. No es que Haru estuviera quejándose, lo cual era algo obvio, la cosa más obvia en el enrredo que era su relación.

Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho que Rin lo tocara, incluso si hacía que una loca lujuria corriera por su piel, simples toques que hacían que euforia se esparciera por sus venas. Debería parar de encontrar soluciones a algo que nisiquiera podría considerarse un problema, seguir el motto y dejarse llevar. No debería resignarse a las cosas que amaba, si seguía haciendolo, entonces todas las puertas se cerrarían, dejándole de dar la mano a la unica luz que ha habido en su vida.  
Respiró y contó hasta tres, sabiendo que no iba a funcionar de todas formas.

"No conozco a tus amigos" dijo después de un momento, su voz más grave de lo que quería que sonara.

"Tch...pues ¡...Ese es el punto!" Rin respondió de vuelta, inmediatamente, no soltando el antebrazo de Haru, sino apretandolo un poco más, aún así con una especie de delicadeza "Más encima, conoces a Seijuroo, Kisumi y...uhm..."

Rin se paró a sí mismo de poder seguir hablando, miró hacia un lado, llevando una mano desocupada a su nuca.

Oh, él.

Al notar lo que significaba, sus dientes se juntaron, haciendo que su mandíbula se volviera tensa.  
No era como si él y Yamazaki fueran rivales, no era como si estuvieran peleando por Rin, no había nada por lo cual competir, era todo bastante claro.

(Rin no era suyo, tanto como él no era de Rin. Así que ¿Porqué Rin siempre se escuchaba culpable al hablar de su pareja...?)

También estaba claro que sin importar lo que pasará, el aire no cambiaría después de todo, incluso si en un muy extraño universo alterno donde eso terminaría pasando, Haru no quería que terminara así, o eso es lo que quería creer, pero cuando el querer se apoderaba de una persona, no muy tarde dejaría los detalles a un lado, aún si éstos eran extremadamente importantes.

Parecía que eso era el amor. Poco considerado y completamente temerario. A Haru no le gustaba la definición de la palabra o de las consecuencias que podría traer en el futuro, peores que el hecho de que estaba vergonzosamente colado por un chico que no le correspondía, y que por noble regla, continuaría siendo así.

Un escalofrío repentino pasó por su espina al formar esas cosas adentro de su cabeza. Rin estaba ahí ¿Cierto? Eso era lo que importaba, al final de las cosas, podía seguir dandole la mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los del pelirrojo, o quedarse dormido en su hombro, escuchando un palpiteo casi unisono al suyo, cerrando sus ojos al dejar que el suave perfume que rodeaba por su cuello, emborrachado en cosas inexplicables, llegando a una fase de tranquilidad.

Nuevamente, el aire se volvió tenso, cada vez más que un mississipi, entonces se alejó solo por unos pocos centímetros, haciendo que la mano de Rin bajara hasta encontrarse con su palma y sus dedos, haciendo suave contacto en un mero pestañeo antes de retirarlo solemnemente.  
Tendría que enfrentarse a lo que sea que el próximo paso aguardaba, seguía asustado pero al mirar a Rin con sus mejillas al borde del sonrojarse, así como si mirarlo trajera la respuesta a una pregunta sin siquiera estar planteada.

Sintió a su corazón acelerarse, sus manos temblando levemente, Rin se las ingenió para robarle el aliento otra vez, y no era sofocante como lo era antes, era una sensación que hacía que su cuerpo dejara de sentirse pesado mientras un hormigueo nacía en su pecho.

¿Era eso, no?

La tension se quedó en el olvido al respirar cortamente, al conectar sus ojos después de poco tiempo, todo esto antes de mirar para el lado, él no tuvo ninguna necesidad en mentir o de inventar una excusa.

"...Que fastidio, iré."

Y no agregó "Solo para que me dejes tranquilo" porque ambos corazones no podían creer en eso. Sin darse cuenta, el ambiente ya había cambiado totalmente, pero no abría ventanas o puertas, era solo una cortina abriendose, dejando que la luz entrara. Era algo honesto, algo tan genuinamente nuevo para él. Después de todo no tuvo que intentar en serio.

Vino como lluvia, una tempestad o, tal vez un-

"¡Muy bien, Nanase! Me gusta oir eso." Rin sonrió al dar una risa triunfante, éste tipo de verdad podía llegar a ser muy irritante, tanto que la irritación fuera a ser tan rara de lidiar que cayera en una especie de agujero negro en el espacio-tiempo y perdiera su significado.

Nada tenía sentido.

Haru se dío vuelta al ver la expresión de Rin cambiar, iluminandose, le otorgó la espalda antes de que sintiera como si cien soles le hubieran golpeado la cara, dirigiendo su falsa atención a tratar de ordenar su cama con una clase de cachorro entusiasmado por encima de él.

"¡Hehe...bien! Te vendré a buscar en la tarde, si no estás listo...me voy a enojar"

"Huh-hmm"

"¿Siquiera te estás tomando esto en serio?"

"Huh-hmm"

"Agh, no hay caso contigo...huh. Igual tomatelo con calma..."

¿Que estaba tratando de decir?

Su calurosa respiración pasó por el cuello de Haru al hablar, y justo ahí, Rin dejó su espacio personal y se dirigió a la baranda de la cama, la cual sostenía un sweater gris. Haru ocultando su bochorno cuando la piel expuesta del muchacho fue cubierta por la pieza de vestimenta.

Cuando sus instintos sintieron a Rin caminar hacia la puerta, estaba 100% destinado a no mirarlo, lo cual fue un completo desastre, porque Rin era Rin y Haru era Haru, nunca parecía funcionar de la forma que él quería.

No completamente.

Sus ojos atraparon a Rin en la mitad de un segundo, sonrojandose al ver su flojo sweater gris y una pizca de el lunar cerca de su nuca.  
Ya se estaba rindiendo en tratar de fingir que no quería a mirarlo. Tragó despacio, al ver la puerta abrirse y Rin dandose vuelta, con una luz y sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro.

"Te vendre a buscar a las siete, ponte algo que te abrigue."

Levantó la mano derecha por detrás en forma de despedida y antes de que el reloj parara, él ya no estaba.  
La boca de Haru estaba un poco abierta al empezar a dudar que tal vez el pelirrojo de verdad salió directamente de un manga shoujo. Su puño se fortaleció al ver el ramo de flores, haciendo que se sintiera confundido y frustrado.

Dos emociones que solo podía guardar para Rin.

***  
Si sintió alguna clase de incomodidad (más de la regular) entre ellos durante la mañana, no se mostró o desapareció cuando Rin abrió la puerta, dejando las llaves por el escritorio de Haru, justo al lado de las polémicas flores, que él muy inconcientemente dejó en agua.  
Rin caminó hacia Haru al mismo tiempo en que había terminado de ponerse los cordones de sus tenises negros. El chico del pelo rojo soltó un gruñido.

"¿Qué? ¿No estás listo?" Rin suspiró como si estuviera exasperado, pero el tono de su voz no mostraba señales de enojo.

"...Dejame tranquilo...tu mismo me dijiste que me lo tomara con calma" Haru respondió, su voz en marea baja.

Rin puso sus manos por encima de su cintura, murmurando un pequeño 'tch'.

"Agh, no importa" volvió a hablar, dirigiéndose a su closet.  
"Así puedo buscar mi chaqueta y el resto de mis cosas"

Pareció percibir la mirada que Haru le estaba dando, porque ahora sus ojos parecían conectados, más después de ponerse su chaqueta de cuero negra, sus cejas torciendose al elevar su voz.

"¿Q-qué?" Preguntó, su tono en mecanismo defensivo.

Rin también podía ser adorable; la forma en que sus mejillas combinaban con su pelo de repente, hacía que Haru quisiera sonreir, hacía que se enamorara más de él, claro, si eso fuera algo posible.

Era una persona muy buena, tal parecía que tenía los dos pies en la tierra ¿No?  
Haru entonces se sintió suertudo, o más bien, dichoso de ser su compañero, su amigo, su alguien, poder pelear o reir con él, de sentirse vivo más que nada. Estaba felíz de estar con Rin, sin ninguna duda y poniendo todo atrás, lo hacía feliz; Sea por los viernes en que jugaban póquer y compartían una botella de vino, o cuándo Rin se despertaba en el medio de la noche, temblando y tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, Haru entonces le tomaría la mano, dejando que se fuera a dormir a su cama, sentándose en el piso al lado suyo, hasta que Rin estuviera profundamente tranquilo y durmiente...

"Solo por ésta noche" es lo que siempre ha dicho.

¿Cuántas noches se necesitaban para romper la unica muralla que los separaba?

Hah, Rin se había transformado en alguien irremplazable para él, e incluso al verlo en ese momento con expresión que parecía irritada, sabía que el pelirrojo, en lo más profundo de su corazón, se sentía de la misma forma.

O quizás ambos habían cerrado una ventana, pero abrieron una puerta, y afuera de ésta había algo esperante. Aún sin saber que era, de alguna u otra forma, eso era todo...simplemente todo.  
Haru no dijo las cosas que se pasaron por su mente, a lo peor, siguió mirándolo blacamente, porque era lo unico que podía hacer en su sano juicio, con la pura intención de molestar al chico casi al frente de él.  
Una flama se encendió en su pecho al sentir una intoxicación en aquel contacto visual.

"..."

"..."

"No me mires así." Rin espetó, el rojo ahora pasandose por el resto de su cara.

"¿Mirarte como?" Él respondió después de quitarle los ojos de encima, sientiendose algo mareado.

"¡Que te jodan! ¿...Podrías ponerte algo encima? Morirás de hipotermia ¡Y...y no esperes una eulogía de mi parte!"

La conversación se había transformado en algo ridiculo, lo que pasaba exactamente en cada ocasión. Rin le tiró una bufanda prestada por la cabeza e inmediatamente volvió a su armario, revolviendo entre varias de sus pertenencias, mientras susurraba un par de groserías, balbuceando ciertas cosas que resultaban ser comicas, como "¿Porqué nadie me toma en serio?" O "¿Donde carajo están mis putas orejeras? Oh...aquí están"  
Ya no era un misterio, sentía como si ellos se conocieran por años, como esperaba que así fuera en el futuro. Vio a Rin arreglarse desde su cama, sonriendo suavemente al mismo tiempo en que un cierto pensamiento no lograba salir de su cabeza.

'Estoy...felíz de que seamos amigos, Rin.'

***  
Sentía como Rin lo estaba juzgando silenciosamente cuándo le puso pestillo a la puerta, el pelirrojo se veía como si tuviera cinco capas de ropa, muy diferente a Haru, quien apenas se había puesto un abrigo Montgomery y la bufanda azul que le había prestado, la cual tenía un muy agradable olor, olía a él. Él se arropó a ésta, su boca casi cubierta por la comoda tela.

Fue cuándo se dio vuelta que notó que Rin lo seguía observando, con una mirada muy criptica. Honestamente, lo estaba empezando a fastidiar.

"¿Que?" Haru preguntó en un palpiteo, rodeando sus ojos tanto que parecía que logró ver la parte interna de su craneo.

"No puedo creer que tengas una polera así." Rin respondió aclarandose la garganta, ocultando una risita con su mano.

La otra apuntaba a la polera que Haru ocupaba, negra y con el diseño de Loosejaw-kun Nortino, el cual resultaba ser su personaje favorito de video juegos. Era ciertamente su playera favorita, así que si Rin se atrevía a insultarla, juraba por Dios que-

"¿Que tiene?" Haru frunció sus cejas, haciendo una mueca que distintivamente era un puchero.

Rin le sonrió credulamente, sin ocultar su risa ésta vez.

"¿...No crees que es un poco...infantil?"

"...Callate."

"Woaah, okay, si yo soy un tiburon, entonces tu eres un delfin."

"..."

"Porque desde lejos te ves adorable, pero desde cerca si que das miedo."

¿Crees que soy-...?

Con una última risa de parte de Rin, empezaron a caminar por el pasillo, fue cuándo llegaron a las escaleras que se dieron cuenta de que había algo diferente. Haru no pudo poner sus dedos en la situación, pero naturalmente, Rin si.

"¡Woah, no te pases! ¡Arreglaron el ascensor!" El chico tomó la desnuda mano de Haru, arrastrandolo hacía la entrada, se veía como un niño llevando a su madre a la sección de dulces del supermercado. "¡Vamos, Nanase!"

Oh así que eso era, hasta el mismo se vio algo sorprendido. Recordó que el primer día que pisó el recinto de estudiantes, lo primero que dijo su guía fue que 'El ascensor ha estado en reparacion desde siempre, así que baja tus espectativas', a Haru no le importaba caminar, hacía que se despejara de todas las cosas malas que nublaban su mente, pero se había puesto a pensar que tal vez el ascensor nunca estuvo en reparacion, que solo era que a nadie le importó lo suficiente como para arreglarlo.

Hasta ese mismísimo día,...raro...huh.

Rin apretó el boton de subida del elevador, frotando ambas de sus manos cubiertas por guantes negros. Tomó a Haru por el cuello de su abrigo y lo metió adentro al mismo instante en que se abrieron las puertas. Suspiró, irritado, el sentimiento desapareciendo completamente al quedarse mirandolo mientras él se arreglaba su gorra suelta, pasando una mano por su cabello, reordenandolo hacia a un lado.  
Entonces en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron en puro silencio, una duda pasó por su cabeza, poniendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos, concentrandose en mirar el suelo que había sido limpiado por uno de los conserjes, probablemente.

"Oi ¿Donde están...Mikoshiba y Shigino?"

"¿Huh?...Oh, eso." Rin dio un leve respiro, apoyándose en contra de la baranda del ascensor, no era el más seguro movimiento. "Kisumi tenía entrenamiento de Basketball así que nos esperaran a la entrada del restaurante."

Había olvidado que Kisumi vendría con ellos, sintió unas puntadas en su estomago, todas provocadas por un recien nacido nerviosismo. Rin tampoco sabía otra cosa; Kisumi sabía, no que estaba enamorado de él, pero sabía que a Haru le gustaba, y eso significaba infierno todos los días y otras cosas más.  
No que Haru ocultaba esto, de hecho, la mayoría del tiempo se dedicaba a dibujar pequeños garabatos de tiburones en su cuaderno o daba una pequeña sonrisa cada vez que recibia un mensaje del pelirrojo. Conociendolo, era casi imposible no molestar a Haru, todo era muy obvio ¿Porqué no fue así desde un principio?

Por ejemplo estaba lo que pasó el lunes pasado en clases de Inglés, sin que Seijuroo pudiera detener a Kisumi de hacer o decir algo fuera de lugar. Haru estaba sin defensa, ésta era su perdicion.

"¿Qué estás dibujando, eh? ¿Puedo ver?" Kisumi preguntó, acercándose al puesto de Haru.

"No." Respondió rapido, ocultando sus dibujos del chico al lado suyo.

"Gracias~." Entonces él tomó el cuaderno escurridizamente por debajo de las manos que lo protegian.

"¡...Oi!" Es la unica cosa que pudo decir, no pudo gritar en medio de la clase, de verdad sonó como un susurro desesperado.

Kisumi se detuvo un momento, examinando las hojas llenas de mini dibujos de tiburones, todos llevando una expresión familiar. Sus ojos estaban abiertos más de lo normal, se veía asombrado. Asustó a Haruka horriblemente.

"Uhm~, estos tiburones se parecen a alguien, Nanase." Dijo después de cambiar su expresión a una más relajada. "Parece que ustedes dos han llegado a ser los mejores amigos ¿No~?"

Sin respuesta, Haru quitó el cuaderno de sus manos, decidido a otorgar su vista a otra parte, lo cual hizo pero no logró ignorar las extrañadas miradas de Kisumi.

Mierda, él sabía.

Él sabía, e iba a estar allí donde pudiera delatarlo en frente de Yamazaki...de Rin...Dios, oh Dios, que-

"¡Apuremonos, o llegaremos tarde!" Rin dijo de repente, destruyendo cualquier clase de miedo adentro de Haru "¿Estás conmigo, Nanase?"

Las puertas se abrieron, Rin siendo el primero en bajar. Se veía bien en lo que traía puesto, muy bien. Ahora estaba ofreciéndole una mano, con una leve sonrisa creciendo por sus labios.

"S-sí." Haru respondió sin estar muy seguro de que estaba hablando. Con poca concienca, tomó la mano de Rin, agarrandola fuertemente mientras el pelirrojo los dirigía ambos a la salida del recinto de estudiantes.

La fría brisa de la noche lo golpeó sin aviso al correr a través del campus. Al sentir la mano de Rin sosteniendo la suya, respirando en pequeñas nieblas, se sintió tan joven y lleno de vida. Eso era lo que le estaba dando, el regocijo de estar vivo. Un bliss pasó por su cuerpo, llendo más rapido de lo que podía ir normalmente, estaba al mismo nivel de Rin, quien le sonreía como un niño, sus manos donde pertenecían, juntas.

El momento en que salen del campus y llegaron a la primera calle, vino más rápido de lo que esperaba, los dejó a ambos sin aliento. Se detuvieron en la primera esquina con un semáforo, Rin afirmandose por encima de sus rodillas con ambas manos, riéndose en pausas.

"¡Wow hace frío!" Continuó riendo al enderezarse y echarle una mirada a Haru. "¡No sabía que podías correr tan rapido! ¡...Estoy impresionado, Nanase!"

Haru miró al suelo pavimentado, distraido de la poca gente que pasaban por la calle, sus mejillas rojas y frías. Tambien estaba sorprendido, le recordaba a la primera vez que lo conoció, donde por primera vez empezó a tomarse algo en serio. Entonces Rin le robó el corazón, le dio vuelta algo que había perdido hace tanto tiempo, él ahora sonreía a las pequeñas cosas que pasaban diariamente, no se sentía irritado al despertarse cada mañana, ahora corría rápidamente como si su vida dependiera de ello, y todo era gracias a Rin. La adrenalina se aceleraba por sus huesos, una pequeña explosion de euforia pasó por su pecho y hasta su estomago.

Respirar. Necesitaba respirar.

Su aliento salió crudo en forma de vapor, haciendo un extraño ruido. Se sentía como un ataque de asthma, un nudo imposible de desatar en su garganta.  
Rin se percató de esto, acercándose y tomandole ambos brazos quietos con sus manos, aferrandose del material de la garbadina.

"¿Estás bien?" Rin preguntó genuinamente preocupado.

"Estoy bien." Él respondió pero su voz decía lo contrario, ronca y más grave de lo natural.

"Toooooonto, te dije que te abrigaras." Rin volvió a reirse, está vez más suavemente. Se sacó sus orejeras y gorro, dando un paso adelante, de manera que estaba al frente de Haru, con apenas unos centímetros separandolos. Él prosiguió a ponerle el gorro al muchacho con una suave 'Ten' saliendo de sus labios.

"¡...Oi, que estás-!" Haru reaccionó muy despacio, siendo interrumpido en un respiro.

"No seas un amargado, Dios." Rin empujó el gorro hacia abajo, tapando los ojos de Haru, la tela casi cubriendo su nariz roja. Entonces le puso sus orejeras, así haciendo que fuera casi imposible sacarlo, el chico de pelo negro ahora parecía una caricatura. Rin se rió descaradamente.

"¡Oye! ¡Sacamelo!"

"No, te ves mejor así. Pareces un niño en su primer día de Kinder."

"¡...Matsuoka!"

"Vale...vale, calmate un poco ¿Quieres?" Rin dio una ultima risa antes de acercarse. Gentilmente levantó la fabrica del gorro, rozando los dedos por su frente, los ojos de Haru ahora eran visibles, cristalinos y azules. Él lo estaba mirando.

Y Rin lo estaba mirando tambien.

Observó como la boca del pelirrojo tembló suavemente, sus labios rojos por el frio. Haru cerró sus ojos cuándo el muchacho acercó las manos a sus heladas mejillas, Rin era tibio y sutil.

¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Los abrió nuevamente y se acercó a Rin más que nunca, sin estar asustado, acercando sus labios a esos que había deseado por un vergonzoso tiempo. Confundido de lo que iba a pasar.

"¡Oigan! ¡Chicos!" Escuchó una voz por sus espaldas, y quería que la tierra lo tragara en ese instante.

Al darse vuelta, algo perturbado, notó a dos siluetas corriendo, haciéndose cada segundo más grandes. Seijuroo y Kisumi se materializaron al frente de él y Rin, quien se había parado al lado suyo.

Mataron el momento. Estaba ligeramente enojado, irritado por la cara que Kisumi le había dado cuando vio bochorno pintado en toda su cara.

"¡...Rin! ¡Nanase-kun! Un gusto de verlos a ambos ¿Esperaron mucho?" Seijuroo se acercó a ambos, poniendo una mano encima del hombro de Haru al igual que el de Rin.

Los dos estaban vestidos adecuadamente para el clima, Haru empezó a sentirse tonto por ello. Subió su bufanda (o la de Rin) hasta cubrir su boca, eso tenía que ser suficiente.

"Nah." Rin respondió, poniendo ambas manos en su chaqueta de cuero. Dirigió su mirada a Haru de repente, abriendo su boca solo un poco "...Para nada"

Sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado. Tal vez fue exactamente así.

"No perdamos más tiempo entonces~. Vayamos." Kisumi caminó por adelante de ellos, haciendo una seña para que el resto se moviera tambien.

Esto no podía ser tan malo ¿Cierto? ¿...Cierto?

"¿Como te fue en tu práctica, Kisumi?" Rin preguntó desde al lado de Haru, sus orejas se ponían cada vez más rojas.

"Ah, lo usual. Te exigen demasiado, pero tengo un buen equipo." Kisumi contestó, dandose vuelta lo suficiente para verle sonreir.

Haru ignoró el resto de la conversación solo por el hecho de que nisiquiera le había dado gracias a Rin, y ahora sería muy embarazoso hacerlo, probablemente Kisumi le tiraría una clase de fresca insinuación.

¿Porqué Rin hacía ésta clase de cosas, de todas formas? ¿Acaso no tenía frío él tambien?

Le agradecería, más tarde, cuándo estuvieran solos, pero por ahora, lo unico que podía hacer era mirarlo, como su aliento se transformaba en algo que parecía humo de cigarro. Dejó de hacerlo justo en el instante en que Rin lo miró de vuelta.

"El restaurante está en la próxima cuadra ¿No?" Seijuroo le preguntó a Kisumi.

"Si, y no es restaurante, es restaurante y bar."

"Es la misma cosa."

"No, omitiste 'bar'" Kisumi subió sus dedos, haciendo una comillas con estos.

"Muy bien." Seijuroo se rió. " y ¿Como se llamaba este 'restaurante' y 'bar'?" Él subió sus dedos también, imitando a Kisumi.

"Ah," Kisumi respiró en contra de su propia bufanda. "Se llama Huracán."

Oh, esa era la palabra que estaba buscando.  
***

El lugar se veía acogedor y no tan lleno como para llamarlo desagradable. Al entrar, una joven los atendió, sonriendo al preguntar de cuantos sería la mesa.

"Para siete ¿Hay alguna disponible?" Seijuroo respondió en vez que Kisumi, quien estaba dejando su parca y bufanda en los sujetadores al lado de la entrada. Después de todo, había aire acondicionado.  
Haru pensó en hacer lo mismo pero, todo lo que Rin le había dando olía a él, asi que de ninguna manera iba a dejar que...- Espera un segundo ¿Siete personas?...casi se habia olvidado de que Yamazaki también vendría, pero ¿...Quien eran los otros dos?

"Hay una cabina donde podrían caber siete personas...creo" la dama se rió, señalandoles a los cuatro para que la siguieran. "Por aquí."

"¿No crees que está demasiado caliente aquí adentro?" Rin le susurró al oido de repente, su igual de caliente respiración golpeando la oreja de Haru. Un escalofrío se pasó por su espina, pero no la clase que se provocaban por bajas temperaturas.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir vagamente, observando como Rin se quitaba lo guantes y los dejaba adentro de su bolsillo al caminar. Terminó sacándole la gorra y las orejeras a Haru también.

La chica los llevó a lo que parecía la mesa más grande del restaurante, era una cabina rodeada de asientos corridos fijados al suelo, la mesa de madera y rectangular, mientras los asientos eran de cuero rojo.

"Si, esto es suficiente, muchas gracias." Seijuroo le habló otra vez, sonrió cuándo la muchacha se fue por su camino.

"¿No me digas que querías coquetear con ella?" Rin dijo de repente, frunciendo sus cejas y cruzando sus brazos, esto duró solo unos momentos antes de que le señalara a Haru para que se sentara primero. Se sentó al final de la linea, al lado suyo.

"Si...eso era justo lo que iba a preguntar" Kisumi comentó, sentándose tambien.

La sonrisa de Seijuroo desapareció en menos de un segundo, haciendo un puchero al hablar.

"¿Quien? ¿Yo? ¡No hablen de tonterias! ¡Solo estaba siendo un caballero! ¡...Aprendan!" El chico de pelo rojo fluor llevó una mano a su frente, como si estuviera avegonzado de sus amigos.  
Kisumi empezó a reirse, incluso a Rin se le escapó una leve sonrisa, el unico parado era Seijuroo y unas personas ya les estaban echando ojos, era como la escena de una telenovela de las 5. De ninguna manera esto podía ser algo malo.

"Más encima yo solo tengo ojos para Gou-san." Continuó, dandole un guiño a Rin por una razón, al mismo tiempo que un bang con su mano, la cual hizo que se viera como una pistola.

"No seas ridículo." Rin dijo, su voz sonando algo molesta.

Él miró para al lado, su expresión cambiando completamente a una que Haru no podía entender. Lo que si pudo notar fue como el brazo que tenía alrededor de sus hombros se volvió rígido, así lograba sentir el calor de Rin por el principio de su espalda. Al darse vuelta él vio que en el final de su hombro había una mano echa un puño.  
¿Podría darle la mano sin que se considerara raro? Haru quería...Haru necesitaba confortarlo, incluso si no sabía de que se trataba. ¿Gou...Gou-san? ¿Así era el nombre, no?

"De todas formas no la has visto en...casi dos años."

"Mis sentimientos por ella siguen intactos." Seijuroo afirmó, sentándose al lado de Kisumi.

Las cejas de Rin se estrecharon al mismo tiempo en que bajó su mirada hacía el suelo, no necesitaba mirarlo tan profundamente para darse cuenta de que estaba legítimamente triste.

"Tch." Balbuceó bajo su aliento, sacando el brazo que tenía alrededor de los hombros de Haruka, quien decidió mirar al suelo para solo encontrarse con las manos de Rin moviendose despacio pero nerviosamente entre sus piernas

"Ah vamos, Matsuoka. No dejes que te afecte." Kisumi agregó a la ya finalizada conversación, lo cual tomó a Haru por sorpresa. ¿Estaba tratando de...subirle el animo?

Rin no miró ni respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza levemente. Nada de su expresión o posicion había cambiado en lo absoluto.

"Lo siento...no debí-" Seijuroo empezó tapándose la cara con sus manos.

"No, está bien." Rin elevó su mano, cortando las palabras del muchacho. "No pretendamos como si alguien se hubiera muerto."

¿Podría ser que...?

Rin nunca hablaba de su hermana o de su madre, no después de esa noche. Haruka solo supuso que se hacía algo doloroso hablar de esa clase de cosas. Dolería si tuviera que hablar de la forma en que la gente solo lograba tomar interés en sus dotes y no en su ser, o de Rin, eso doleria más que nada, él sabía.

Él simplemente puso su mano encima de la de Rin, causando que mirara en su dirección, boquiabierto.

"¿Estás bien?" Haru preguntó firmemente, pero con una suave voz comparada con las que uvo después de haber corrido.

Rin se quedó mirandolo por un par de segundos, perplejo a sus palabras. Entonces él sonrió al mismo tiempo en que cerró sus ojos, mostrando esos dientes afilados suyos.

"Lo estoy ahora."

Rin fue el que entrelazó ambos de sus dedos, su palpiteo claro en la palma de su mano. Haru vio a Kisumi murmurandole algo a Seijuroo, su boca cubierta, para que fuera difícil descifrar lo que decía. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba, aún así no soltó la mano que sostenía, no ahora o en un millon de años.

Pistas...

De repente, se pudo escuchar a Kisumi jadear al levantarse de la mesa en un salto.

"¡...No puede ser!" Dijo como si se lo estuviera diciendo a sí mismo y nada más. "¡Oye, Aomine! ¡Por aquí!"

Después empezó a mover sus manos como un idiota, notable, hacía un tipo con piel oscura, pelo azul y dos bolsas llenas de hamburgesas. El sujeto abrió los ojos inesperadamente, acercándose a ellos.

"¡Pero si no es el imbecil de Shigino! ¿Como éstas?" Intercambiaron puños, ambos sonriendo.

"Bien, pero ¿Creí que estabas enfermo o algo? El entrenador dijo que estabas ausente...¿O pretendiste estar enfermo para salirte de práctica?"

"No...no, hoy día jugaba un amigo mio así que lo fui a ver al estadio de aquí cerca." El sujeto echó una vista a la mesa y paró en Rin. "No molestes...Rin...Rin Matsuoka ¿No?"

" Y yo que creí que te habías olvidado de mi."

"¡No jodas! ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Cuatro...cinco años?"

"¿Se conocen?" Seijuroo preguntó, no en tanta duda como lo estaba Haru, quien ya había soltado la mano de Rin por razones obvias.

"¿Conocernos? Eramos como pan y mantequilla..." el tipo continuó, más entusiasmados de lo que mostró originalmente.

"Si...no te pases tampoco." Rin dijo calmadamente, el más calmado en la situación. "Estábamos en el mismo entrenamiento para la Policía de estado el cual..."

"...Falló, horriblemente."

"No que tu tuviste mejores resultados o algo así."

"Era de esperarse, si copié todas las respuestas de ti." Aomine suspiró abriendo una de las bolsas, así sacando una hamburguesa envolvida. "Toma, Shigino. Es gratis, cortesía de la casa Aomine."

Kisumi recibió una hamburguesa tirada por el sujeto, diciendo gracias antes de que éste mismo se despidiera. En el momento en que ya estaba alejado por unos metros, llamó el apellido de Rin, haciendo que se diera vuelta.

Una hamburguesa aterrizó en su cara, después cayéndose en su regazo. Para darle crédito, nisiquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar o enojarse.

"Cambia esa cara." Fue la ultima cosa que dijo antes de desaparecerse de vista.

"...ese sujeto" Rin frotó su cuello al tomar la hamburguesa. "Nanase ¿...Quieres comerte esto?"

"...No, no cómo carne de ese tipo." Respondió sorpresivamente rapido. "...Gracias."

"Ah, pero si fuera una hamburguesa de caballa, te la deborarias."

"¿Acaso venden de esas aquí?" Tomó uno de los menús y empezó a ojearlo.

"¡Claro que no!... que estupidez" Rin le quitó el menú de las manos, observandolo el mismo.

Haru sonrió levemente al ver la tipica frustrada cara, que era tan Rin.

***  
Yamazaki llegó a los cinco minutos con dos chicos que definitivamente eran menores que él. Resultaba que el del pelo naranjo era el hermano de Seijuroo y que el de pelo plateado era un viejo amigo de su academia. El muchacho de ojos marinos no resultaba tan intimidante como su primer encuentro, se veía más bien como una persona normal, claro, sin contar las veces en que le echaba miradas a Haru, éstas siendo algo inquisitivas. Al final pidieron dos pizzas familiares, una con pepperoni y otra vegetariana, resistiendose a preguntar si existía la pizza de caballa.

"¿Y para beber?" El mesero preguntó.

"Una cerveza, de arandano." Kisumi respondió primero

"Que sean dos. Normal para mi." Agregó Sousuke.

"Yo una bebida cola, conductor asignado." Dijo Seijuroo, algo avergonzado "ah y tambien para estos dos mocosos de aquí, muy bien."

"Hermano, te dije que me dejaras de llamar un mocoso." El hermano de Seijuroo levantó su voz.

"Te dejare de llamar mocoso cuando dejes de ser un mocoso."

"Ignorando eso..." Rin suspiró nuevamente. "Yo quiero un vodka a las rocas ¿Que quieres tú, Nanase?"

"...Yo-"

"¡Vamos a pedirte El Huracán!" Kisumi interrumpió a Haru con una sonrisa que podría mostrar pura crueldad ¿O eso solo era en u cabeza?

"Oye...Kisumi ¿Estás seguro?"

"No te alteres mucho, Matsuoka. Será divertido." Contestó con ambas cejas levantadas.

Rin le susurró un 'Vas a estar bien' cuándo Haru le dio una mirada confundida, casi horrorizada. Haru se calmó al sentir el calor familiar de una mano en la suya.

"Bien...traiganle El Huracán...o lo que sea." Rin finalizó, pasandole los menús al mesero, quien se marchó en un pestañeo.

En menos de un minuto después de que el mesero se fue, Yamazaki le preguntó a Rin si podían hablar en el baño. Tenía un mal pensamientos de toda ésta situacion.  
Mientras más que quisiera no haber escuchado, era extremadamente dificil, ya que era al lado suyo y tenía que ver con Rin. Haru empezó a mirar sus manos para distraerse, entendiendo porqué Rin lo habia hecho antes.

"Muy bien, pero hazlo corto, no quiero llegar de vuelta y encontrar la comida fría." Rin se paró de la mesa y se fue en dirección hacia el baño, mucho antes de que Sousuke lo hiciera, sin siquiera mirar a Haru.

Cuándo Rin estuvo fuera de vista, Yamazaki se levantó y dijo en un tono muy serio:

"Ni se les ocurra traer a Gou o a la mamá de Rin a la conversación ¿Me escuchan?" Respiró hacia a un lado, parecía a un padre regañando a sus hijos. "En especial a los dos Mikoshibas; ninguno de ustedes dos va a coger a la hermana de Rin ¿Les queda claro?"

Sin siquiera buscar por respuestas, él se dío vuelta y siguió la ruta de Rin.

Ahora si que asustaba, pero Haru llegó a encontrarle la razón, y sentirse enojado por ello.

Yamazaki...era mejor de lo que quería creer.

"Te pegaron donde más te duele." Kisumi se rió, asi rompiendo la tension acumulada en la mesa.

"Tsk, ya sabía eso." Seijuroo dijo en puro bochorno.

 

"¿Porqué Sousuke-senpai tiene que ser tan malo?" Mikoshiba jr. se quejó, golpeando la mesa en leves puños.

 

"Ya...ya, Momo-kun." El chico de pelo plateado le estaba dando pequeñas palmaditas.

Haru se distrajo los próximos cinco minutos en jugar Flappy Bird. Puso su teléfono en el bolsillo de su abrigo cuándo vio a Rin y luego a Yamazaki llegar. Rin parecía distinto, no fisicamente, pero su expresión...habia algo en su expresión, que solo empeoró cuándo se sentó a su lado, sin decir una palabra. Él había visto a Rin molesto antes, eso era obvio, pero esto era algo diferente a esas ocasiones.

Haru sentía que no podía ayudarlo. Inutil.

No intercambiaron palabras hasta que su trago y la pizza vegetariana llegaron primero. Era una gran copa con líquido azul, sin bombilla, y una lima, la cual Kisumi tomó descaradamente.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" Rin dudó, una pisca de risa en su voz.

"Es demasiado tarde para decir que no" Haru tragó aire, decido a aceptar el dicho desafio.

"Heh, si...creo que tienes razo-"

Pero Haru ya había comenzado a beber, y cuándo eso pasó, fue muy dificil parar. Era amargo pero dulce a la vez, quemaba su garganta como gasolina.

Era en si el peor y mejor trago de la existencia.

Al terminarlo, dejó la copa vacía en la mesa, que estaba en una ráfaga de silecio. Él fue completamente ignorante a las miradas que le dieron todos ,tratando de absorber el alcohol que acababa de tomar, se sentía extraño.

"¿Que carajo fue eso, Nanase?" Rin preguntó, riedose suavemente. Se veía shockeado, pero al menos fue el unico que pudo hablar.

"Mi...estomago se siente...raro"

"¿Qué? Pues, es obvio, idiota. Kisumi...creo que fue demasiado." Rin puso su brazo en los hombros de Haru de nuevo, acercándose a él gracias a estos.

Rin sentía como estar en casa, en un lugar donde debería estar.

"No arruines el momento, disfruta el momento."

Después de unos minutos, la segunda pizza llegó y atacaron, mientras se ponían al día el uno con el otro. Haru estaba muy ocupado mirando su mano...las manos eran tan raras..., empezó a mover sus dedos embobadamente, hasta se podría decir que estaba fascinado. Rin se río de él durante el resto de la noche, pero sabía que no tenía que tomarselo a pecho, Rin también le pasaba preguntando unos '¿Estás bien?' Y '¿No vas a comer?'

Sintió como su cuerpo se sentía más liviano, estaba pensando en un monton de idioteces que hasta su subconsciente trató de ocultar; 'Tal vez debería comer algo que no sea caballa' o 'si todo es posible ¿acaso significa que lo imposible es posible?' o 'Carajo, de verdad quiero tener sexo con Rin'

Quería reir, dormir, llorar, comer algo que no sea pizza, de verdad que no le gustaba la pizza ¿Estaba malo de la cabeza?...Quería regresar a casa y apagar las luces tan fuertes de este restaurante...¿Desde cuando eran así de fuertes?  
Empezó a contar ovejas apoyándose contra el hombro de Rin, no es que él se iba a quedar dormido o algo...al...go....a...l...g-

"Creo que nos tenemos que ir."

Carajo, ¿Quién estaba gritando? Al abrir sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que solo quedaban 3 trozos de pizza y que todos los tragos habían sido bebidos ¿Por cuánto tiempo se había distraido? Sus ojos se cerraban sin su permiso, tenía sueño, pero no estaba cansado. ¿...Que era esto?

Miró a Rin con sus ojos soñolientos, quien le dío una mirada confundida, pero después de un segundo, él le otorgó una pequeña sonrisa...de verdad amaba a este sujeto...estaba jodidamente enamorado de él...¿...Como? ¿Como pasó eso? El amor era raro, un día creía que era un cretino y al otro día quería besarlo por todas partes...

"Gracias por todo chicos, lo apreció." Rin habló más despacio esta vez, siendo considerado con el estado de su amigo.

¿Rin era el que habló fuerte? Si era él...entonces a Haru no le importaba...era una clase de efecto secundario

"Nanase ¿Estás seguro que no tienes hambre?"

"Uhm...mphmm"

"Me voy a tomar eso como un 'Si'"

"De hecho, Rin. Se está haciendo algo tarde, asi que mejor nos vamos todos juntos" La voz de Seijuroo salió desde el mismísimo cielo azul.

Escuchó a todos pararse de la mesa y a Rin poniendole el gorro y las orejeras, donde correspondían está vez. Después tomó la mano de Haru, llevando el brazo entero a su propio cuello.

"Muy bien, Nanase" pudo sentirlo sonreir, no...era por un hecho de que Rin sonreía. Antes de saberlo, Rin tomó su mano, de manera que se podía apoyar sin caerse. Él la sostuvo, pretendiendo que no tendría que soltarla en el futuro. "Aferrate bien."

Así que él lo hizo.

***  
Decidieron separarse en la entrada del ascensor, el resto si, Haru no, ya que estaba más que aturdido y no podía siquiera formar una palabra. Justo en ese momento, cuando siente la mano de Rin aferrandose a su cadera, así previniendo que se cayera al suelo nuevamente, él se dío cuenta:

Estaba borracho, muy borracho. Tanto que pensaba reirse al respecto. Pero, claro que no pasaría, porqué incluso en ese estado, sabía perfectamente sus limites, y lo que no podía hacer aún cuando tendría una muy buena excusa para ello.

Solo esperaba que eso llegara a ser la misma forma con el chico sujetandolo mientras el cogeaba despacio, completamente atonito a todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, pestañeando con flojera cuando la calle empezó a distorsionarse, y tal vez...si encontraba una posición indicada, él...podría-

"¡Oi!" Rin lo despertó en la mitad de un segundo. "¡No te quedes dormido, Nanase! ...Ya vamos a llegar al campus...resiste"

"...Mphm"

"Oye...yo no hablo delfín, así que me tienes que dar pistas..." Rin bostezó suavemente por encima de su bufanda, haciendole parecer como si estuviera fumando. "O...no sé, puedes callarte...o algo"

Haru no dijo ninguna otra palabra por el resto del camino, no que eso se pudo haber considerado una "palabra"

Había pasado algo con Rin en el curso que tomó la noche, no estaba muy seguro de que se trataba, pero sabía que, por primera vez desde que lo conoció, el problema no tenía que ver con él. Parecía algo enojado, su cara lucía frustrada y sumamente irritada, Haru definitivamente se había perdido de alguna cosa importante.

Él pretendió que no vio las miradas que Yamazaki les dio a ambos de vez en cuando, definitivamente no era algo agradable de mirar, el tipo daba miedo. Pudo notar las mejillas sonrojadas de Rin al subir las escaleras del complejo de habitaciones; él solo contemplaba el suelo al agarrar firmemente la fabrica de la chaqueta de Haru, como sí estuviera arrepentido de algo que no había pasado aún. No es que ahora pudiera leer su mente, solo deseaba que fuera así, siempre.

(Tal vez entonces, Rin podría darse cuenta que estaba bien hacerlo...que el rendirse no te hacía debil con tal de que no tuviera arrepentimientos)

"Demonios, si que pesas...¿Te importaría bajar unos kilos antes de que pierda mis dedos tratando de que no te caigas? Tch..." El pelirrojo le susurró, y él supo que pretendía que solo los dos pudieran escuchar.

Incluso con otras personas, ellos seguían en su burbuja.

Respondería con una respuesta insolente (no se, quizas algo como "Los tiburones tienden a morir por obesidad mórbida más que nada") pero la mano que había entrelazado con la del muchacho finalmente, mientras que era débil, logró que se apretaran mutuamente, devolviendo al chico de pelo negro de vuelta a sus pies. Estaba en un limbo de estar dormido y despierto; de besarlo en ese instante o esperar a que el resto se fuera.

Ninguna de esas cosas iba a pasar, porque esa no era la dirección correcta que había que tomar. No que él supiera de esa clase de cosas, era sentido común

Haru escuchó una puerta abrirse y Rin diciendo un rapido "Gracias" y de repente...una luz amenazó con destruir sus ojos como si estuviera hecha de rayo laser.

Ahora de verdad sintió como si el sol le hubiera golpeado directamente en la cara, y...oh...que alguien lo parara.

Fue peor cuando escuchó a un bebé maniático gritar, solo dedujo que se trataba del hermano de Seijuroo, quien estaba al lado suyo o bueno, eso es lo ultimo que recordaba.

"¡Muchas gracias por todo, Rin-senpai y Sousuke-senpai!" Momo se acercó a Haru no tan cerca como para notar que estaba roncando levemente. "¡...Ha sido un placer conocerle, Nanase-san!"

"Momo...hay gente que está tratando de dormir." Rin suspiró, rodeando sus ojos.

"¡...Disculpe...!"

Rin se aclaró la garganta.

"...Rin-senpai..." él bajó el tono de su voz, retrocediendo hasta justo al lado de Nitori, quien hizo una pequeña reverencia:

"Buenas noches y gracias por todo. Fue un gusto verlos otra vez." Justo en un momento, el chico de pelo plateado miró a Seijuroo. "Uhm...¿Mikoshiba-senpai...Shigino-san...? ¿Vienen...con nosotros?"

"¡Ah, si! Vayan al auto y esperenme allí" Seijuroo le tiró las llaves a su hermano menor, quien las recibió en puro instinto. Se despidieron por última vez y ambos chicos se perdieron en la oscuridad después de salir por las puertas.

"Vamonos, Shigino." Sus palabras resonaron en el oído derecho de Haru como timbres. Él tocó el hombro de Kisumi, quien dío un sonido acertivo. "Bueno chicos, los dejó. Que descansen y Rin...cuida a Nanase-kun...se nota que es virgen...con respecto al alcohol."

"¡...Si! Buenas noches, Nanase~" Kisumi dijo en un tono de burla, elevando su mano en despedida.

Estaba tan cansado como para darle una mirada de la muerte, él eligió mirar a otra parte, pero no a su compañero.

"Conduzcan con precaución." Sousuke habló por primera vez desde que salieron del bar, ambas de sus manos en sus respectivos bolsillos.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los dos sujetos restantes se habían ido, dejándolos a los tres solos en una situación muy incómoda.

"Vamos, Nanase." Rin se dío media vuelta, dándole la espalda a su pareja, presionando el lado de su cuerpo con el de Haru.

Por una razón, él creyó que Yamazaki se iría por su propio camino, pero solo terminó siguiendolos hasta el ascensor. Haru de verdad quería saltar de un precipicio.

Caminaron en silencio, y era el peor escenario que se podría imaginar.

(Tenía unos en contra de sus propias morales, pero este...oh, este era...matante)

Rin soltó su mano solo para presionar el boton del elevador, pero instantáneamente la llevo donde estaba, pero esa vez, sus dedos se entrelazaban delicadamente. Las puertas se abrieron y no tomó ni dos segundos para que estuvieran adentro, todo parecía ir perfectamente, y justo cuando las puertas iban a cerrarse, dos manos impidieron que esto pasara.

Haru se empezó a asustar, aún más cuando comenzó a hablar.

"¿Que haces? Ve a mi habitación." Yamazaki dijo y...su expresión era algo triste al mismo tiempo que indiferente.

"Tengo que llevar a Nanase a nuestra habitación." Rin respondió sin duda alguna.

"Él puede ir solo, acompaña-"

"No." Él lo cortó "Le puede pasar algo, está demasiado soñoliento...yo...no puedo dejarlo así"

"Es un adulto, que maneje sus problemas." Yamazaki se apoyó en contra de la entrada del ascensor, casi desafiante. "Tú y yo, tenemos que hablar."

"Bueno, te equivocas. Lo que tengo que hacer es llevarlo a su cama y tratar de que no se atragante en su propio vómito." Rin cerró sus ojos, y cuando los abrió, el solo miró al suelo. Apretando la mano de Haru con una fuerza encontrada. "...Creo que deberias irte"

Él logró presionar el boton para cerrar las puertas, lo cual tomó a Yamazaki por desapercibido. Saliendo del elevador en un pequeño salto.

"Buenas noches, Sousuke." Rin dijo suavemente, sus ojos sin dejar el suelo. Y Haru no estaba muy seguro si lo decía de verdad o era otra cosa enteramente, algo que también no logró captar.

¿Es así como Rin se sentía? ¿Que sentía una necesidad de protegerlo? No que necesitaba protección, él podía cuidar de sí mismo, pero de alguna forma se sentía...bien. Haru quería decirle un simple "gracias...por todo lo que has hecho por mi", pero su cuerpo no se atrevió a hacer otra cosa que no sea apoyar su cabeza en contra del hombro del pelirrojo.

Estaba borracho y muy, muy enamorado; y no sabía diferenciar que era lo que hacía que se sintiera más débil.

La unica cosa que podía hacer es asumir, asi que él miró a Rin y él muy flojamente lo miró de vuelta, aunque sea por solo un segundo, su cuerpo se llenó de pequeños escalofríos al cerrar sus ojos otra vez.

 

Encontró la respuesta.

***

Haru volvió a despertarse al sentir una suave mano acariciando su mejilla, dandole sutiles palmaditas.

"...Oye" Rin dijo tiernamente, su tono cambiando enteramente ahora que estaban solos. "Despiertate, ya vamos a llegar a nuestro piso."

El "ding" confirmó que se acercaban aun más a su habitación, y él solo estaba aliviado, ya que estaba pensando en una manera de poder dormir en el piso sin que nadie notara. Al salir, Rin llevó su mano de la cadera de Haru a su cintura y oh...eso lo hacía sentir cosas.

Se sentía en fuego, o simplemente estaba muy colado y cachondo; pero eso sonaba algo grotesco, incluso para su gusto. Haru estaba excitado, si tuviera una oportunidad, lo acorralaria en contra de la más cercana pared y lo besaría sin parar, sin nada de control en lo absoluto.  
Caminaron a una velocidad normal, él solo dejando que Rin lo guiara, nisiquiera podía abrir los ojos y mirar por donde pisaba. Mierda, tenía sueño.

"Espera un segundo." Rin susurró, delicadamente. Dejando que Haru se apoyara en contra la pared.

Al sentir el sonido de unas llaves, él supo. Estaban en casa.

Rin tomó su mano muy gentilmente, llevándolo adentro, en plena oscuridad. Él murmuró unos "ten cuidado" y "ve con calma" con esa dulce voz de el, tomandolo por sus hombros, haciendo que se sentara en su cama.

Haru estaba tan perdido, pero de alguna u otra forma, se sacó sus zapatos, chaqueta y pantalones, sacándose la bufanda, gorro y orejeras al final, lo cual era algo chistoso. Ahora solo lucía la polera de Loosejaw-kun y sus boxers azules. Se acostó sin cubrirse, y estuvo apunto de irse en un profundo sueño cuando la voz de Rin lo alarmó, pero no lo mostró, sus ojos seguían cerrados y su cuerpo rigido.

"¿...Haru?" Rin dijo su nombre por primera vez, y él sintió una clase de sensación electrificante pasando por sus huesos. "¿...Estas...despierto?"

La voz de Rin era tan preciosa, tan fragil y exquisita; se sentía como una hola golpeando la costa, como un sueño en si.

Su pregunta se fue en el aire sin una respuesta, esto siendo a propósito, porque Haru necesitaba saber...la duda lo consumía.

El pelirrojo se le quedó mirando, por lo que él pudo notar. El ambiente se sentía tenso, lleno de muchas clases de frustraciones y de cosas que deberían haber hecho mucho antes. Lo tomó por sorpresa cuándo Rin se subió encima de él, su propio cuerpo abajo, mientras que el pelirrojo se semi-acostó entre medio de sus piernas. Estaba sentado en su regazo, de modo que su ingle hizo contacto con este y-

Oh.

...Oh...

Rin estaba duro adentró de sus pantalones ajustados, sus manos...calientes al tomar las suyas. Haru quería gemir en relajación, pero se quedó quieto o si no...él podría perder esto.

Lo que sea que "esto" sea, él lo quería, desesperadamente. Podría explotar en ese instante, por sus ganas de juntar sus bocas o por la necesidad irrevocable de tener sexo con Rin esa misma noche.

El muchacho acercó sus caras, inclinando la suya un poco, el costado de sus narices rozandose levemente y...Dios, lo quería ahora...jamas había querido algo como esto...puede que de verdad se haya vuelto loco, sin importar si era la buena clase de locura o la mala. La respiración de Rin era asustada y cerca de su boca. Haru no podía ver, pero pudo sentir como sus labios temblaban muy despacio.

(Bésame, Bésame...porfavor)

Y lo hizo. Fue despacio, tibio y sensual, estaba jadeando en contra de sus labios, como si estuviera memorizando el momento, al ver que tal vez no se daría otra oportunidad.

Eso le hizo un gran daño, tambien el hecho de que no podía besarlo de vuelta, aunque todos sus instintos gritaban 'sí'.

Es en el momento en que él empezó a pensarlo siquiera, que Rin dejó su boca, respirando abruptamente, más duro que antes.

"Agh...Dios...que carajo estoy haciendo..." se levantó rápidamente de la cama y tapó su cara con ambas manos. "No puedo...no...puedo."

Antes de que Haru pudiera reaccionar apropiadamente, Rin prendió la luz del baño y se encerró en este, dejandolo tan excitado y abrumado por algo nuevo.

Era un Huracán de emociones, todo eso.

Se dedicó a ver la la puerta, quedándose dormido antes de que esta se abriera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya se lo que diran :') finalmente ha pasado!!! Fase A está completa, ahora a escribir fase B <3 
> 
> P.D: disculpen si empiezan a shippear Kisumi x Seijuroo despues de esto xDD


	6. Algo Más.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no hay algo más que pueda hacer las cosas más complicadas para estos dos, cheers!!

La primera cosa que hizo al levantarse fue ir al baño a vomitar. Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y su estómago se sentía anestesiado a la misma vez que agonizante. En un jadeo, Haru impulsó su cuerpo a la tasa del inodoro una vez más.

¿Qué había pasado anoche para que estuviera en sus boxers, vaciando sus entrañas? Incluso su juzgamiento era nublado y distorsionado, como si la mayoría de las cosas que pasaron ayer hubieran sido algo que él no pudiera controlar solo. Se sentía verdaderamente miserable y aún no había una razón de porqué eso era así.

¿Y dónde coño estaba Rin, de todas formas? Él se despertó en una habitación sola, lo cual hizo que se sintiera extraño, un sentimiento parecido al estado del cuarto. Hacía frío, acababa de darse cuenta que su nariz estaba congestionada, sus dedos débiles al afirmarse y su propia piel, completamente pálida, asimilando a las paredes del baño.

Justo lo que necesitaba…un resfrío.

Trató de pensar en todas las cosas que habían pasado, tratando de entender cuál era el sentimiento subconsciente que lo estaba comiendo vivo. Recuerda una sonrisa en la frialdad de la noche, dos manos entrelazadas, alguien tirándole una hamburguesa por la cabeza a Rin (lo cual era muy chistoso, ahora que lo pensaba) miradas juzgándole…como si supieran…como si todos supieran y una copa más grande que su alma llena de un potente liquido azul que provocó la sensación de haberle quemado la garganta como gasolina.

Eso explicaba el azul goteando de su boca al toser un poco y volver a vaciar lo que parecía como un horrible error. Puede que mate a Kisumi Shigino más antes de lo esperado. Lo cual le recordó, Kisumi no paró de echarle un vistazo y cada vez con una expresión preocupada, como de una madre, se veía tan fuera de lugar que Haru empezó a preguntarse:

¿Cuánto sabía realmente?

Manos…los vio dándose las manos ¿Acaso eso era suficiente para saberlo? Nononono… había algo más, como siempre. Y como siempre, él no está muy seguro de lo que es, también.

Un mareo repentino se apoderó de su cabeza, terminó sujetándose de la tapa del inodoro, respirando fuerte. Y es allí cuando fue golpeado por un trueno.

Recuerda a alguien gimiendo suavemente contra sus labios, una figura tomándole de la mano en delicadez, demasiado delicado para algo tan sensual. Recuerda un rojo apoderándose de su calmado océano color azul, llenándolo de sangre, hasta que el mismísimo color original desapareció.

Anoche fue monopolizado.

Continúa jadeando, su mente y espíritu en un lugar lejano a donde estaba arrodillado, tratando de ponerle algo de sentido a lo que había pasado.

¿Porqué? ¿Por qué siempre pasa algo que impide que las cosas funcionen como deberían? Él sabía lo que vendría, dolor. Claro, porque eso es lo que siempre viene, fue un estúpido al creer que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Era imposible, cuando ha estado ocultándose a sí mismo de Rin, solo dejándolo ver ciertas partes que se atrevía a mostrar, y lo mataba, porque tal vez no era el único que lo estaba haciendo.

Estuvo a punto de besarlo en el medio de la calle, sus mejillas abochornadas en anticipación. Rin iba a besarlo, aun cuando había tantos obstáculos metidos aquí y allá, y Haru lo iba a besar de vuelta, sin importar si alguien los viera, eso nunca había importado después de todo.

Ahora entiende; no hay solución, no cuándo él es el problema.

Así que cierra sus ojos, uno de ellos temblando internamente en sus párpados, no quería estar despierto, no porque estaba cansado, pero porque despertar significaba pensar, ir a la realidad que era especialmente difícil en su caso. Se escucha a sí mismo jadeando como si estuviera en dolor, su respiración era áspera y continua, estaba entrando en una clase de pánico y aun así, estaba quieto, no se movió en lo absoluto cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abriéndose, o cierta voz llamando su nombre.

¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué ahora?

Su nombre. Su primer nombre, no su apellido. Tragó aire con su boca y tráquea seca, él ha escuchado esa voz diciendo su nombre antes. Una parte de su ser falleció, y de repente, volvió a la vida, haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido que nunca.

No podía escapar ahora, era algo irremediable, el alcohol en sus venas lo hizo insensato, deseando que la tierra lo tragara o que un meteorito golpeara al mismísimo lugar donde estaba en el momento.

Se da cuenta de todo en unos segundos y abre sus ojos al salir del inconsciente micro-sueño que hizo el pánico casi imposible de sentir. Quería vomitar otra vez, pero nada salía. No quería llorar, y no lo iba a hacer, pero sus ojos estaban rodeados por sudor y toda su vista estaba deteriorada repentinamente. Es entonces donde percibe una mano reposando en su hombro derecho.

El toque hizo que se diera cuenta que no sólo su rostro sudaba, pero el resto de su cuerpo también, sea por la enfermedad pegando ciertas patadas a su sistema inmune, o algo más, algo que no puede diferenciar, porque entre un dolor de cabeza y el muchacho tocándolo, tenían más en común que desigualdades. Y bueno, la mayoría de esos dichos algos eran inconclusos, él sabía que era mejor de esa manera. Su cabeza logró encontrar la fuerza para darse vuelta levemente, y lo único que pudo ver fue una cajita transparente que en su interior contenía perlas blancas. Haru frunció el ceño y forzó su vista desde ser borrosa a concentrarse flojamente, intentando lo mejor en enfocarse en su alrededor, aunque fuera solo un poco.

“¿Mentita?” Escuchó la voz preguntando por arriba de él, la voz le pertenecía al que sujetaba la caja, pero eso era obvio. Era la única voz que podía sonar tan burlona como amable.

Al fin encontró el coraje de dirigir su mirada al sujeto parado al frente suyo. Lo vio con sus aparentes cansados ojos, y había una forma que hacía que de verdad se sintiera cansado, de una cosa o más.  
La cosa era que Rin era hermoso, en la más común de las definiciones. Pero ciertamente, no era como si no hubiera pensado en esto antes, de hecho, la primera vez que lo vio, estaba atraído a él, físicamente. Es cuando se dio cuenta de que el resto de Rin era algo diferente, desafiante y nuevo, una vista que nunca había visto antes. Lo hacía sentir vivo, pero ¿Por qué ahora se siente como si fuera a morir?

No era algo bueno después de todo.

Lo necesitaba y urgía por decírselo, pero ¿De dónde sacaría una forma de decirle eso sin hacer que se asustara?

(No importaba si se trataba de Haru o Rin, ambos probablemente tendrían la misma reacción. No eran polos opuestos, eran exactamente iguales, solo que no de la misma manera)

Lo amaba, pero algo malo podría pasar si Rin lo fuera a amar de vuelta. Lo amaba, pero estaba demasiado asustado, es muy cobarde. Estaba seguro que Rin lo era tanto como él.

Lo que había pasado la noche anterior lo probaba.

(Y entonces, pensaba que tal vez estaban destinados a hundirse juntos)

“Cállate.” Haru respondió finalmente. Y aun así cuando pudo sentir un caliente rubor pasándose por sus mejillas, él no dejó de mirar.

Rin tenía una pequeña cola de caballo y una leve sonrisa tapada por blanco. Su sonrisa era tal como una luz infinita que no parecía irse sin importar que. También tenía una mascarilla higiénica tapando la parte debajo de su nariz hasta su barbilla, Haru no lo culpaba, pero aun así lo irritaba horriblemente. Su risa hizo ecos encontrar de la máscara justo después de que Haru abriera su boca. Era la típica sonrisa que odiaba, que detestaba con todo su ser por sentido común, pero era Rin, era su risa, no se atrevía a odiarla…eso solo lo hacía caer más.

(No puede odiarlo, claro que no, lo intentó una vez y terminó enamorándose de él profundamente. No significaba nada, era una aguja en un pajar.  
…  
Pero de vez en cuando, la aguja encuentra a su víctima, de un millón de malezas, encuentra al ideal.)

No puede evitar mirarlo, atesorar esa sonrisa, incluso hasta adorarla. Tenía que ser así, cuándo lo ha visto en piezas quebradas más de una vez, completamente roto, con lágrimas invadiendo sus ojos rojos.

“Y el delfín ataca primero…” El pelirrojo dijo entre risas, alarmando a Haruka de cierta manera.

“…”

De repente, Rin se volvió demasiado, muy abrumador para su vista. Era como mirar directamente al sol, cegándolo de cualquier otra cosa, sus ojos quemándose en el golpe. Regresó a su posición original, cubriendo su cabeza por la taza del inodoro. Su respiración seguía siendo difícil de seguir a la marcha de los latidos de su corazón, sus labios se apretaron cuándo una puntada fluye específicamente por el lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

Era su primera resaca, era algo normal…o eso esperaba. La cosa era que no se había emborrachado en alcohol, pero en deseo, en lujuria y adulterio. Eso era lo que provocó la puntada, eso y la falsa tranquilidad que mostraba con el muchacho ahora, cuando su mente se volvía loca por respuestas, respuestas que harían un gran nudo atándose por a través de su garganta, era una clase de efecto secundario al cual ya se había acostumbrado.

Después de los pensamientos que se disolvieron en solo unos segundos, sintió una mano pasando por su cabello, y no reaccionó en lo absoluto, no se sentía anormal, no cuándo Rin era quien lo tocaba y era él quien acariciaba la parte de arriba de su cabeza. Las yemas de sus dedos tan gentiles al pasar por las raíces de su pelo.

Tenía que admitirlo, había algo tan sexual de la forma en que su mano acorralaba su mar de cabello negro, Haru urgía por más contacto, lo que sea para que pudiera hundirse en la esencia de su piel, porque eso es lo que ha querido desde hace tanto tiempo. La noche pasada, Rin lo había vuelto completamente loco, moviendo sus labios despacio, saboreando los que le pertenecían a él, y su respiración era tan agitada como la de Haru ahora, tanto que pasaba sutilmente por su cuello.

No fue solamente monopolizado; fue destrozado, le habían dejado una marca imborrable por todos los lugares en donde el pelirrojo lo había tocado, haciendo todas esas partes suyas desde mucho antes que esa noche, donde estaba ebrio, pero muy consciente de la presencia del muchacho y de como lo hacía sentir. Y obviamente, Rin había cerrado la ventana de oportunidad al dejar a su boca hambrienta.

Oh, cuántas veces ha hecho eso, era hora que le tocara a él también. Nunca estuvo seguro de porqué fue así, de por qué no lo besó furiosamente como quería la primera vez, la segunda e incluso la tercera. Tal vez no era el momento indicado, o tal vez eso era algo que los humanos inventaban como excusa para ser cobardes.

Así que, en alguna forma, Haru también había cerrado la dicha puerta de oportunidad, al cerrar sus ojos, aunque sus hormonas calentaban la parte entre su ingle y muslos.

(Había un millón de razones por las cuales ellos podrían estar asustados, pero no había ni una razón por la cual no deberían besarse, de hecho si juntaban todos los puntos, un 97% de esos puntos estaban gritando ‘¿Y estos dos imbéciles? ¿Que están esperando?’

Bam. Allí estaba.

¿Por qué Rin no lo besaba aún? Haru entiende que es una situación complicada, pero sabía que si le hacía saber de cuánto tiempo lo ha deseado, de cuánto tiempo a estado viviendo en una idiotica fantasía, donde las cosas resultan como deben, donde él no tiene miedo de besarlo, y donde Rin no está saliendo con Yamazaki…donde Rin se saque la cabeza de su trasero…donde admita de una vez que…que-

Fiebre. Piensa eso por la fiebre.)

Una luz se prende en su cabeza y jura, jura que pudo escuchar una pequeña campanilla. Como de razón y entendimiento.

(Tú….tú…todo este tiempo tú-)

Y otra campanilla golpea el interior de su cabeza cuando alguien que no es él rompe el silencio.

Él solo se acuerda de que esa mano sigue allí y Dios…necesitaba calmarse, quiere…no, necesita besarlo y…y- quitarle la ropa de encima, especialmente esa estupida chaqueta negra de la cual estaba tan encariñado. Necesitaba gemir su nombre en besos apresurados, necesitaba sentirlo…y también necesitaba una aspirina y que su mente dejara de decir lo que él no se atrevería ni a balbucear.

“Vas a estar bien, tonto.” Rin afirmó como si supiera el clima de mañana. Haru podía sentir esa sonrisa, la sonrisa que lo jodió en serio. “Solo descansa y no salgas a nadar si no son aguas termales o algo, y uhm…estarás bien ¿Si? …Haru.”

La mano dejó su cabeza cuando Rin murmuró su nombre. Un golpe de tristeza se pasó de su estómago a su pecho.

(Eres un idiota…solo bésame…yo no-…yo-

No.)

Rin estaba siendo un coñazo otra vez. Eso o de verdad el dolor de cabeza lo tiene en la nube -11 y casi delirando. Abrió sus ojos otra vez cuando el muchacho le ofreció llevarlo a la cama afirmado de él. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado.

Se pasó mucho tiempo pensando, y muy poco tiempo en cosas que debería estar haciendo. En ese instante.  
…

“¿…Haru?” Rin dijo, y su tono había cambiado completamente.

Estaba en su cama ahora, tapándose desde sus pies hasta la cabeza con la frazada. Era caluroso, aunque afuera parecía como si fuera a nevar en cualquier momento. Su aliento era húmedo e incómodo tanto como él mismo.

Haru sabía que Rin había susurrado su nombre en una pregunta, pero no quería lidiar con él, no cuándo lo deseaba tan alocadamente, no cuándo urge en decirle todo. Y no había ninguna forma de que lo que iba a preguntarle después no iba a sacar cosas malas él ya había empezado a enterrar en el cementerio de cosas que no volvió a mencionar completamente.

(“¿…Estás despierto? “)

Su cuerpo tiembla por debajo de las sabanas al recordar. Él…de verdad no quiere hacer ninguna de esas cosas, pero estaba seguro de que Rin si quería hacerlo, aunque su estado como persona era prácticamente igual al de Haru.

"¿Que recuerdas de anoche?” Una voz volvió a nacer por su espalda.

Y allí estaba.

Por un lado, Rin no puede ver la cara de Haru, que estaba normalmente irritada, como la irritación pasó a miedo y como sus labios temblaban levemente por algo más que el frio.

Y él por el otro, no tenía ni idea de que decir, ni siquiera estaba seguro del porqué de todo esto. Se sentía como si no importara que respondiera, iba a armar un gran lio.  
Siempre andaban peleando, pero esto era una exposición de sus sentimientos. Porque Haru era orgulloso, y siempre pretendía que Rin lo irritaba constantemente, que tal vez en el pasado, Rin creyó que él lo odiaba. Era diferente porque Rin podría descubrir que todo eso era nada más que una mentira. Que él ha estado tontamente enamorado de Rin como si no tuviera remedio.

Haru comenzaba a pensar que tal vez era así.

Suspiró y sintió a su cuerpo relajándose, aun cuando no lo estaba,…para nada. Tiró una bandera blanca al comenzar a hablar.

“…Un poco”

Y él sabía que Rin estaba rígido por detrás de su espalda, así qué por el bien de los dos, miente.

“Recuerdo haber corrido mucho…”

“…”

“…Mikoshiba tratando de meterse con la mesera…” Haru murmuró entre las sabanas, tratando de mantener el frío en su voz. “Y alguien tirándote una hamburguesa por la cabeza.”

El pelirrojo fue el que suspiró esta vez, incluso el aire que salía por su boca y nariz parecía estar lleno de nerviosismo. Haru no se atrevió a mover ni un pelo, especialmente cuándo el muchacho por detrás de él abrió su boca una vez más.

“¿…Recuerdas algo más?”

Un beso.

Tú me besaste.

Ni siquiera un litro de alcohol hizo que se olvidara de lo que pasó anoche, Rin uniendo sus bocas por primera vez, dejándolos a ambos aturdidos. Sus labios chupaban el inicio de los suyos, él lo besó tan desesperadamente, como sí hubiera querido eso más que cualquier cosa.

Rin solo tomó un vodka, y por lo que recuerda, ni se lo había alcanzado a terminar antes de llevar a Haru prácticamente arrastrado por la calle. Y antes, Haru estaba seguro de que se iban a besar si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que fueron interrumpidos.

“…No”

Recién ahora se había puesto a pensar que tal vez Rin tiene sentimientos por él, era la única logica explicación que podía explicar por qué el muchacho quería ocultarlo si él no se acordaba.

“Bien.” Rin casi susurró, su voz quebradiza. Haru podía notarlo desde su ciego lugar. “Escucha, te traje unas cosas, aspirinas, crema de menta, mascarilla y sopa de miso…espero que sea suficiente.”

(Nononono no te vayas)

“…Yo de verdad…me tengo que ir.”

(No…aún no te he dicho que yo…que yo-)

Haru empezó a entrar a un pánico de segunda mano, ósea que era como el pánico regular, es solo que lo único que pudo hacer fue sacar su cara a la luz cuando escuchó los zapatos de Rin golpeando el suelo. Él inconscientemente levantó una mano, como si quisiera hacerlo reaccionar, hacerlo entender que no había razón por la cual los dos deberían seguir pretendiendo que no tienen sentimientos por el otro, pero las palabras nunca dejan su boca, no había palabras para comenzar siquiera. Su mano estaba apoderada de timidez y miedo, sus dedos temblaron aún más cuando la puerta se cerró en un portazo.

Se quedó despierto lo suficiente para darse cuenta que él no era la víctima, si no la aguja.

Eventualmente, se durmió en inquietud, y cuando despierta se encuentra solo otra vez, sin Rin y con una sopa fría encima de una bandeja por el suelo.

Fantástico.

***

Haruka volvió a su estado normal pero raro un par de días antes de Navidad, lo cual no tenía ningún sentido, porque si hablábamos de frío y enfermedades, Diciembre era ciertamente la época donde se podía saborear la vida de un esquimal, menos la parte de los abrigos, sin importar cuantas capas de ropa se pusiera (las cuales había que recalcar…no eran muchas) siempre sentiría un brisa por su espalda, y mierda, gracias al cielo que no tenía que salir afuera y tomarse el tiempo en pretender que quería estar en ese lugar. Así que pasó todo el tiempo enfermo en su cama y sin mover nada que no fuera necesario para sobrevivir, incluso no hizo nada para detener los múltiples calambres que se iniciaban en sus pies.

Era una gripe, grave, por lo que dijo la doctora. Pero “grave” no empezaba a describir el mes entero que tuvo que estar con una mascarilla, su nariz tapada y su garganta llena de un algo raro, no quería ni pensar en los detalles. Durante ese periodo de tiempo, se sintió como un bendito tonto, porque:

A) No podía hacer cosas solo sin que su estómago se retorciera o empezara a toser como uno de esos personajes de películas de acción antes de morir.

B) Rin lo trataba como un niño.

Y no estaba sobreactuando, no era algo propio de él, de todas formas. Pero Rin había decidido sin siquiera darle la palabra, le compró los medicamentos, le dejaba cualquier cosa que tuviera caballa como almuerzo, conseguía sus tareas todos los días, y eso era solo para comenzar. Dios, lo odiaba, porque aun así de estar pendiente de él de esta manera, el pelirrojo lo ha estado ignorando desde el accidente.

El accidente que, al parecer, ni siquiera tomó lugar. O siquiera fue un accidente.

El problema es que lo entiende, entiende el miedo que siente Rin, pero al no hablar, un miedo nacía y se hacía grande cada vez más. Lo extrañaba profundamente, como un amigo, como compañero, como el chico que valía la pena sentirse de esta forma.

¿Pero qué pensaba él? ¿Acaso también creía que valía la pena?

No es como si él supiera la razón de todo esto, siempre ha sido el ignorante, incluso en su propia historia. Quería saber, porque Rin…bueno…Rin ya no se sentía como Rin, era más como una copia barata, como una de esas muñecas barbies que se compraban en ferias ilegales.

Se veía como Rin, y su voz le era perteneciente, pero no era Rin en lo absoluto. Si pudiera contar las diferencias que notó en el curso de más de un mes, lo que recalcaría es que ya no sonríe como solía hacerlo y sus ojos, sin importar cuán hermosos eran, perdieron su brillo natural.

Pero la vida le estaba dando una oportunidad hoy día, una oportunidad para traerlo de vuelta. Incluso cuando se despertó y no vio a Rin en ninguna parte, estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer, confrontarlo. Estaba cansado, de fingir y de todas las veces que lo recuerda, como lo besó y como hubo una forma que todo pasó lento y rápido al mismo tiempo. Rin lo estaba, también. Tenía que estarlo, por la manera en que lo miraba, frustrado y sus cejas frunciéndose involuntariamente.  
Y Haru, se pasó demasiado tiempo pensando en él de ESA forma, lo cual lo llevó a una serie de eventos desafortunados, que, por su propio bien, prefiere no recordar. Era una buena clase de locura, le gustaba pensar que era así, porque su deseo por tocarlo, su urgencia de tener intimidad con Rin, no se iba por más que intentara, no que de verdad le ponía esfuerzo.  
Cuando finalmente encontró alguna remota fuerza de voluntad, el muchacho se levantó de su cama, la cual fue su hogar por las pasadas dos semanas, se puso sus pantuflas y se fue a la azotea, a dejar ir cosas que no podía dejar ir en otro lugar, o por lo menos…intentando hacerlo.

Uno de estos días, esperaba que eso de verdad tuviera un resultado positivo, aunque no fuera necesariamente lo que quería, más lo que necesitaba. Recapacitar y darse cuenta de que la vida siempre ha sido así, que los sentimientos son complicados y que no todos los hilos atados en este mundo se unirán eventualmente. Pero ahora él pensaba que es por eso que las personas seguían adelante, esperaban por algo que nunca llegaría, porque era lo único que les quedaba.  
Empujó su cabeza en contra del tanque de gas, haciendo que este hiciera un mero sonido que provocó un casi insignificante eco en la fría noche. Su aliento caliente en el aire, haciendo vapor por su espacio, sus manos temblando por una simple reacción al clima, justo como sus mejillas ante tal cambio de temperatura. Haruka abrazó sus piernas, con la esperanza que esta solitaria noche tuviera un rápido fin, ya que la nostalgia encontrada por casualidad le provocaba inquietud e incomodidad, justo como los sentimientos que hacían que su corazón se prendiera en hipotéticas llamas, asi quemando cada rincón de coherencia hasta llegar al punto de no existir para nada.  
Asi que… ¿Esto era a lo que llamaban “estar triste sin tener una razón válida”? excepto que tenía un par de razones que nadie podría entender, de modo que vendría siendo exactamente lo mismo…  
Maldición, odiaba esto.  
Se pasó los próximos minutos observando las líneas dibujadas en sus manos, arañándolas y haciendo puño con una débil furia, teniendo unas 20 crisis existenciales durante el proceso. No era sorpresa estar aburrido con tanta facilidad, llegó al punto donde pensó en entrar y regresar a su fría cama, y después se dio cuenta de que no había nada esperándolo allá adentro.

Escuchó el rechinar de una escalera oxidada, y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que no todo estaba perdido, que había que seguir el curso de la naturaleza, dejar que el universo se encargara de cosas que el terminaría arruinando. Regocijo se esparció por cada centímetro de su ser, escondió su pequeña sonrisa y sonrojo en su larga bufanda, la cual aún no le devolvía a su dueño.  
“¡Yo!” Escuchó una voz suave y tierna. Él dio un corto suspiro, cerrando sus ojos al sentir sus manos tranquilizándose.  
No…todo lo que necesitaba estaba justo aquí.  
“Como que supe que estarías aquí.” Afirmó Rin, finalmente poniendo una mano en su hombro. Haru, al dar vuelta su cabeza, pudo ver a Rin sonriendo de par en par, levantando una bolsa de comida china.  
Sin aliento, Haruka sintió el cuerpo de Rin sentándose al lado suyo, lo cual hizo que abrazara sus piernas aún más. Cerró sus ojos, dejando que el aire frio entrara a sus pulmones nuevamente, apreciando cada segundo que pasaba.  
Escuchó un suspiro risueño, pero a la vez calmado. “Que noche más hermosa.”  
“…Sí”  
Una risa, una de aquellas que lo hacen sonrojarse y abrir los ojos involuntariamente. Movió su cabeza y se encontró con sus ojos otra vez, perdiéndose lentamente en ellos.  
“Hola.” Rin susurró en una suave y débil sonrisa.  
“Hola.”  
Y luego, viene esa parte rara, donde se quedan mirándose el uno al otro hasta que Rin se concentra en sacar la comida de las bolsas con una toz que ciertamente era fácil de distinguir como una falsa. Comieron en silencio, Rin puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de Haruka, lo cual hizo que él se acurrucara cerca de su pecho. Podía sentir su corazón a través de su ropa, traía una serenidad majestosa, una que no creía volver a encontrar. Perdido en el momento, comenzó a juguetear con el collar de ancla de Rin, sabiendo que no le importaría.  
Una mano sostiene la muñeca de esa misma. “…Oye.”  
Haru miró hacia arriba, sus ojos pestañeando al ritmo de su propia inquietud. Levanto sus cejas levemente en forma de pregunta.  
“¿Qué harás para navidad?” La pregunta fue tirada en la mesa. En ese momento, lo único que pudo sentir fue como Rin comenzó a acariciar su mano.  
“Nada…creo”  
“¿No la pasaras con tus padres?”  
Haru golpeó su pecho juguetonamente con la mano que no estaba ocupada. Rin rio en una coqueta risa. “Vamos, solo bromeaba.”  
“…Si, que gracioso.” Haruka dijo serio.  
Rin siguió con su risa por unos segundos más, y entonces, ambos dejaron que el silencio tomara el control, hasta que uno de ellos encontrara las palabras correctas que decir.  
“Bueno…yo-“ Rin alzó su voz, casi tartamudeando. “Yo lo voy a pasar con mi madre y hermana.”  
Haru jadeó en sorpresa. “¿De verdad?”  
Rin asintió, guiñando un ojo al sonreír. Haruka estaba tan feliz por él, de que al fin pudo tirar sus miedos de lado y poder estar con su familia nuevamente.  
Pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba poder hacer lo mismo.  
“Estoy muy feliz por ti, Rin.” Él balbuceo, una felicidad genuina en su voz.  
“Sabes…es por ti,” Rin confesó, poniendo una mano en el cabello de Haruka. “tú eres el que me empujó, me diste coraje para poder hablarle a mi hermana y madre otra vez y…hemos estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos.”  
Oh, así que todo este tiempo…por qué se sentía distante…era por eso y no por lo que pensaba. Su cuerpo se relajó desde cero. Entonces, Haruka se mordió el labio y escondió esas ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza. Rin era un sujeto tan dulce y honesto, las palabras más sencillas sonaban como poesía saliendo de sus labios, gentil y dulce contra su piel.  
Si esto fuera una película de romance, estaría 100% de que para el momento en que se volvieron a mirar, ya estarían besándose y dejando las excusas baratas de lado. Pero no lo era, era la vida, y si uno la entiende bien…pues sabría que la vida es una gran bolsa de mierda y de pequeñas cosas llamadas “lo-que-pudo-haber-pasado”. Así que dejó que Rin lo acurrucara más cerca en un leve abrazo. Si esto es lo que creía que era, entonces no era tan malo después de todo.  
“Ven a casa conmigo para navidad, Haru.”  
Haru le dio una mirada de reojo y miró al suelo, sus labios temblando tras tal petición. “…”  
“No te sientas obligado a ir.” Rin interrumpió sus silenciosos pensamientos. “Solo piénsalo, ¿sí? Yo solo…no puedo irme sabiendo que estarás solo cuando podrías-“  
“No me molesta estar solo.”  
“…Bueno, a mi si me importa.” Rin chasqueo su lengua y continuo: “Será divertido, ¡Mi mamá cocina muy bien…te encantará su estofado de carne…!”  
Haruka asintió levemente, tenía una expresión triste pintada en su cara. “Mira…Rin, de verdad aprecio la oferta, pero no quiero ser una carga para ti o- “

“Te equivocas, tu nunca serás una carga, ni para nadie…ni menos para mí, Haru.”  
“Pero…yo- “  
“¡Haru!” Rin agarró el rostro de Haruka al decir su nombre, mirándolo fijamente. “Deja de pensar esas cosas de ti mismo, ¡Quiero que estés ahí conmigo, es por eso que te estoy ofreciendo!”  
Sus mejillas ardían en contra sus manos, y pudo comprender que jamás ha amado a Rin tanto como ahora. Rin levantó sus cejas y Haruka movió su cabeza en respuesta. Las manos dejaron su rostro un segundo después.  
“Bien, ahora…deberíamos entrar, hace frio y no queremos que te enfermes otra vez ¿Uh?”

Pensaba acerca del beso otra vez, y cuantas ganas tenía de besarlo ahora. Pero no, entre ellos, era mejor dejar otras cosas para cuando ambos sean capaces de digerir las respuestas antes de que se desate el infierno mismo. No hizo ninguna pregunta, ni porque esto o porque lo otro, porque al ver a Rin sonriendo detrás de esos cansados ojos al ofrecerle una mano para levantarse, él pensó ‘No…no quiero la respuesta, al menos no ahora’  
Quería dejarse a sí mismo este momento para estar locamente enamorado.  
Gentilmente aceptó la mano, se paró y lo miró un segundo antes de que lo abrazara. Y Cuando fue abrazado de vuelta, el mundo empezó a caerse ante sus pies.  
“Iré.”  
“Haru, ¿Lo dices en serio?”  
Él asintió, sintiendo como su corazón parecía salírsele del pecho al escuchar la risa de Rin. Hay tantas cosas inconclusas, tantos problemas esperando por ser revelados, pero esto es suficiente, y sintió que no necesitaba algo más que el muchacho riéndose en contra su cuello.  
De verdad no lo necesitaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por esperar <3


End file.
